Hope
by Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra
Summary: I decided to write a story that focuses on Emmett and Rosalie. Summary inside. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I decided to write a story that focuses on Rosalie and Emmett just because most stories focus on Edward and Bella. I really hope you like it.**

* * *

**Summary: Emmett and Rosalie are high school sweethearts. They've just graduated college and are starting a new chapter in their lives. What happens when Rosalie finds and engagement ring in Emmett's apartment? Will their love last? Will there really be a happily ever after? Will Rosalie get what she wants? I know but can you figure it out before I tell you?**

**Prologue**

**RPOV**

I was thirteen years old when I first thought that my life had ended forever. My father had come home from the hospital and sat down at the head of the dinner table like every night. Mom served dinner and we held hands and Dad said grace. When he was done and we had all fixed our plates Dad said, "I have an announcement. Now you all met Dr. Cullen at the party Saturday night. He has asked me to come and work with him." We all knew that this was a great opportunity for Dad. Dr. Cullen had achieved many awards in his time as a surgical doctor.

Mom sat there and smiled and Jasper, my twin brother, just kept eating. I put on my biggest smile and said, "Wow, Daddy, that's great!"

"Thank you, Princess. Jasper, son what do you have to say?" Dad said.

Jasper finally looked up from his plate and said, "Oh, well this is awesome Dad."

Dad nodded his approval and said, "Now as for the arrangements the job is not around here. We're moving to Forks Washington."

I looked him in utter and complete shock, "When you say we you mean you and Dr. Cullen right?"

"No Princess, we as in me, your mom, your brother, and you."

"But Daddy, all of my friends are here," I said using my whiny voice that always got me what I wanted.

"Well, Dr. Cullen and his wife have a son your age and a girl and boy that are twins a year younger. I'm sure that the five of you will get along fantastically."

"But Daddy," I whined again.

"Rosalie, stop whining we're doing this for your father," my mom said.

I shot my mother a look and then looked at my father. Neither of them said anything and I got up without asking to be excused and said, "This is so not fair!" and ran upstairs to my room.

At the end of the school year my parents, my brother, and I packed up all of our belongings and moved to a small town called Forks Washington. When the plan landed we got off and walked into the airport. I saw Dr. Cullen standing next to a very beautiful woman that I assumed was his wife. Standing next to her was a very tall, very muscular male. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. I took this to be their oldest son. Next to him was another male. This male wasn't as tall as the previous and not as built, quite frankly he was rather lean. He had bronze colored hair and emerald green eyes. Standing next to the second male was a very short very pixie like female. She had short black hair that stuck out in different directions and the same emerald green eyes that the second male had. My dad led us over to them and shook Dr. Cullen's hand, "Monroe, it's good to see you," he said.

"It's good to see you too Carlisle," my dad replied.

"Well let's get your bags and go back to my house. My wife Esme has made lunch for all of us," Dr. Cullen replied and we went and got our bags and then went to Dr. Cullen's house.

It felt like I had been sitting in the backseat next to Jasper for hours. I could hear his music coming over the earbuds of his ipod. I sat there and didn't say anything I knew that he didn't the fact that we were now in Forks Washington instead of Houston Texas no more than I did. Eventually we pulled up to a house that sat far back off of the road. "We're here," Dad said as he put the Escalade that he had bought in park.

"Great," I muttered under my breath as I unbuckled my seat belt and got out. I scanned over the property. It didn't look like there were any neighbors for miles. I hated this. Jasper came over to me and stood by me and looked at me.

"Come on kids," Dad said as he and Mom followed Dr. Cullen into the house.

We walked into the house and followed Dr. Cullen into the kitchen. I could smell and hear the food cooking. When we walked in there was a woman cutting up chicken, a tall very muscular guy making a salad, a tall lean guy was mixing what seemed to be salad dressing, and a short pixie like girl chopping vegetables. "Monroe, Cheryl, Rosalie, and Jasper, I'd like for you to meet my wife, Esme, our oldest son, Emmett, and our twins, Edward and Alice." Each gave a smile when there name was mentioned.

His wife wiped her hands and walked over to us and shook each of our hands, "It's so nice to meet all of you."

"It's so nice to meet you too," my mom said. "I'm Cheryl and these are our twins, Rosalie and Jasper." I gave my best shy smile and waved and Jasper just sort of stood there.

"Emmett, Edward, Alice, why do you three take Rosalie and Jasper and show them the game room?" Esme suggested.

"Ok Mom," the girl said and wiped her hands and bounded over to Jasper and me. "Come on, it's this way," she said and started to lead the way.

Jasper and I followed her with the two boys following behind us. Alice lead us to a room that held a wrap around couch, a big screen TV, some sort of game that hooked up to the TV, and a pool table. We all piled on to the couch. Jasper and sat by each other and Alice sat on the other side of me. The lean guy sat next to her and the muscular guy next to him. "My name's Alice," she said.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie and this is Jasper," I replied trying to be friendly. Frankly though she seemed kind of hyper and annoying.

"These are my brothers Edward," the lean one waved, "and Emmett," the muscular guy waved and gave a slight smile.

"Hi," I said.

"So, how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"That's the same age as Emmett. Edward and I are twelve," Alice said. She continued to go on and on just talking about different things. Eventually the guys began to play a video game and I eventually started to warm up to Alice. Esme and Mom came and got us for dinner.

That night we went to our new house. Jasper and my bedrooms were right next to each other. I was lying in bed when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said.

"Hey Sis," Jasper said as he came inside and sat down on the edge of my bed. "So what do you think of Dr. Cullen's family?" He asked.

"Alice seems nice. What do you think?"

"Edward and Emmett don't seem too bad," he said. We talked late into the night like we always did when one of us had a bad day. We eventually fell asleep.

For the next three years Jasper and I grew closer to the Cullens. Alice and I became best friends and Jasper, Edward, and Emmett became best friends. Emmett and I also grew closer and before I knew it we were dating. Jasper and Alice also grew closer and started dating and when a new girl, Bella Swan, moved into town she began to hangout with all of us and became my and Alice's best friend and Edward's girlfriend. We all dated through high school and through college too. Now we had graduated college and were starting a new chapter in our lives as adults.

**Chapter 1: Finding**

**RPOV**

I slipped on my black Christian Louboutin Pigaelle pumps and took one last look in the full length mirror. I walked downstairs and grabbed my purse and my keys and walked out of the house and to my car. I drove to the restaurant where I was meeting Alice for lunch. It was the same place we always met at when we wanted to talk. I parked my car and walked into the building.

The hostess asked how many was in my party and I told her two and she led me to a booth. It wasn't long before a waiter came over and asked what my drink order was. I looked at the menu and considered it for a moment and then asked for an iced tea. He wrote down my order and walked away. I began to look over the menu that lay in front of me. I had already decided that I was going to get a salad or fettuccini Alfredo. I looked over the salads and decided that I would have the fettuccini Alfredo with a side salad. Just I had made my decision I heard a very familiar pixie voice say, "Sorry I'm late." I looked up and sat my menu down on the table as Alice slid in the seat across from me. She had that glow about her that she always has right after she's had sex. The waiter came over and took Alice's drink order.

"Let me guess," I said and the waiter returned with Alice's glass of iced tea and left, "you were tied up with my brother?" Alice turned a soft shade of pink and began to look at her menu. "It's ok Alice you can admit it. It's not like I don't know what the two of you do. I mean I have experienced first hand by accident."

"Ok Rose, I thought we had an agreement. I don't talk about what Jasper and I do, you don't talk about what you and Emmett do, we don't talk about knowing what each other does, and we don't bring up the time you walked in on Jasper and I," Alice said as she closed the menu and sat it down.

"I know, I know, I know," I said as the waiter walked over and took our orders. We both ordered the fettuccini Alfredo and a side salad. "So, let's talk about what we came here to talk about."

"Ok, so I brought some sketches of my ideas," she said as she handed me a profile.

I looked over them and said, "Wow, Alice these are awesome."

"Thanks," she said shyly. We had been trying to start our clothing line for a year now. "I got a meeting with a clothing designer for eleven o'clock Monday. She's really interested in taking a chance on us."

"That's great! Who is it with?" I asked and the waiter sat down our salads.

We put our dressing on our salads and mixed them. "Well now remember that she's willing to take a big chance on us," Alice said and then took a bite.

"Alice just tell me who it is," I said.

"Ok, Lauren Mallory Designs."

I stared at her and pushed my salad away. "Jessica Mallory Designs as in Jessica Mallory from high school?" I asked.

"Now Rose remember she's one of the best designers out there."

"Alice, you know what she tried to do in high school," I said as the memories all flooded back to me at once.

"Rose, she's going to launch our designs."

I sat there for what seemed like forever. We sat there in silence. We ate our salads and then our pasta. We got our check and paid and left. We walked out to our cars and I said, "Ok, I'll go to the meeting."

"Oh, Rose, you won't be sorry!" she exclaimed. I got in my car and drove over to Emmett's apartment.

I parked out front and went up to his apartment. I pulled out my keys and went on in because I knew he was out with Edward. I went into the bedroom and found a basket laundry sitting on the bed. Normally I wouldn't touch it but I decided that I would be the good girlfriend and put it up for him. I had made it to the bottom of the basket and picked up his last shirt to put in the closet. When I picked it up a box fell to the floor. I bent down and picked it up. It was a Tiffany box. I took the lid off and nestled inside the blue velvet was the engagement ring that I had shown Alice months ago online that I had fallen in love with. I didn't realize it but I was screaming. I put the lid back on the box and put the shirt back in the basket. I walked out of the apartment and got in my car and drove to Alice's apartment.

I ran to the door and just kept knocking until finally someone opened the door. I looked at the person on the other side. My brother was standing there in a pair of pants and no shirt. His hair was dishelmed and he was shocked to see me. "Rose," he said.

I pushed by him and said, "Alice I need to talk to you!"

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Jasper said and closed the door.

"I need to talk to Alice. BTW Jazz XYZ," I said. He looked confused and then realization washed over his face he looked down and then did up his zipper.

Alice walked out of the bedroom wearing her little black robe and said, "Rose! I just left you at the restaurant. What in the world could you have come across in an hour or so?"

"I went over to Emmett's apartment," I said trying to contain my excitement.

"Rose! We agreed no details!"

"I put up his laundry," I said excited.

"Wow Rose, that's amazing," Jasper said.

"Shut up Jazz! It's what I found in the bottom of the basket!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Alice asked.

"He bought me the engagement ring I showed you a few months ago! He's going to propose!"

"Oh no," Jasper said in a whisper.

"Oh my god!" Alice screamed. "We have so much planning to do. I'm picturing a very glamorous very elegant wedding-"

"Alice, he hasn't even proposed yet," I said cutting her off.

"But he will and we'll already will have most of the work done!" she said and began jumping up and down.

"Well, how about I let you girls talk and come back later?" Jasper asked.

"Ok Jazz," Alice said and went over to him and kissed him. He went in the bedroom and got a shirt before he left. I could tell he was nervous about something. It this thing that we have between each other; we can always tell if there's something wrong with the other.

Alice and I sat on the couch and talked for a few hours.

**EPOV**

I was sitting in the living room of my brother's apartment playing Madden NFL 10 on Xbox 360. We were in the last game and I was about to win when Jasper ran into the room and said, "Rosalie found the ring!"

Edward and I both turned around and at the same time said, "What?!"

"Rosalie went over to Emmett's apartment and found the ring," Jasper said as he sat down on the couch.

"How is that possible? I put the box in the bottom of a laundry basket," I said.

"Dude she decided to put your clothes up for you and found it."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because she came over to Alice's and told us about it. Emmett, she thinks you're going to propose," Jasper said as serious as possible.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" I exclaimed.

"What was I suppose to say Rose the ring isn't for you it's for Alice; I'm going to propose to Alice?"

"Well yeah that's the truth! Now she's going to be expecting me to propose and I'm not ready to propose!" I said and Edward started laughing.

"This is great. I told you not to leave the ring at Emmett's," Edward said.

"Jasper, what are we going to do?" I asked.

* * *

**Ok so I really hope you liked the prologue and the first chapter. If you have any ideas or any requests for this story let me know. Also I'll be focusing solemnly on this story and put my other stories on hold just because I can't come up with any ideas for them. If I come up with any brilliant ideas for them then I will continue them. Please please please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**RPOV**

That night when I went home Emmett was sitting on my couch waiting for me. I ran over to him and sat down in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. I was so happy that he was going to ask me to marry him. I didn't when he would ask me and I didn't really care because I knew that I would be the future Mrs. Emmett Christopher Cullen; of course deep down I always knew that one day we would get married. I pulled away and just looked in his eyes. "Rose, Baby," he said.

"Yeah," I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You know I love you right?" he said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Mhm," I said and closed my eyes.

"Good," he said tightened his arms around me.

"I love you too," I said and he kissed my forehead. He pulled back from me and continued to kiss down my face and neck. I rolled my head around and then met his lips with mine. We began to passionate and he scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and hovered over me. He began to push my shirt up and I ran my hands up his chest and he pulled off his shirt and then pulled mine off of me.

******LEMON******

After making love four times I curled up into Emmet's bare chest and pulled the covers over me. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed. "That was great," he said.

"Yeah," I said as I listened to his heart beat through his warm muscular chest.

All of a sudden I got a second wind and crawled on top of Emmett and straddled him. I began to kiss down his chest and he said, "Whoa, Babe, you've got to let me rest for a minute or two," and chuckled.

"I'm sorry," I said and gave him my best guilty look. I crawled off of him and sat up against the headboard.

He stretched his arms out and said, "I didn't say I didn't want you to lay your head on my chest." I smiled and curled back into his chest and lay my head on it listening to his heart beat.

Eventually sleep over came Emmett and he began to softly snore. I loved it when he fell asleep and I could just listen to his heart beat and listen to him snore ever so lightly and feel his chest rise and fall with every breath. I closed my eyes and just lay there. I knew that eventually sleep would over come me, even though, I didn't want it to. I woke up to a high pitched screamed. I looked over toward the window and saw the morning sun shining in. I sat up in bed and stretched my arms above my head. "Oh my God! I've really got to learn to call before I come over," I heard Alice say.

I looked over at the door and saw her turn her back. "Yes, you really should learn how to call," I said as I got up and grabbed my robe. I wrapped it around me and said, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Get dressed and come into the kitchen and I'll tell you. While I wait I'll make some coffee," she said and walked away.

I browsed through my drawers and got out some underwear, a pair of sweats, and a t-shirt. After I dressed I walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind me, and went into the kitchen. "Now what on earth are you doing here?" I asked and sat down at the table where Alice had sat out a cup of coffee for me.

"Well, I had to tell what Jasper did last night," she replied.

"Alice you really need to find a friend that you can talk about sex with," I said and took a drink of coffee.

"Well excuse me but I think that I'm the one that just walked in on my brother and best friend naked."

"I've walked in on you and Jasper before," I said.

"Well anyways this is not sex related. Last night after you left and Jasper got back from Edward's he proposed," she said excitedly holding out her left hand. On her ring finger was a beautiful Tiffany engagement ring.

"Oh Alice, it's beautiful," I exclaimed.

"I know Jasper has such good taste when it comes to picking out jewelry," Alice replied. I just kept smiling at her while she kept looking at the ring.

I heard the bedroom door open and Emmett groan. "Mm, Babe, did you make coffee?" he asked.

I looked at him and prayed that Alice wouldn't turn around; of course she did. "Emmett, guess what?" she said excitedly as she turned around and then she screamed.

"Alice!" Emmett exclaimed and grabbed a pillow off of the couch and covered himself and then he ran back to the bedroom. Alice and I just sat there staring at each other. Emmett eventually emerged from the bedroom wearing a pair of sweats. He walked over to the table and sat down next to me. "So Sis, what were you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Jasper asked me to marry him!" she exclaimed and showed Emmett her ring.

"Wow Sis, that's awesome," Emmett said.

"Yeah," Alice replied.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed and then go see the lucky guy," Emmett said and then stood up and went off into the bedroom.

"I know this is fast but I was hoping that you would be my maid of honor," Alice said.  
I was taken by shock. I didn't know what to say. I knew that Alice and I had always promised each other we'd be each other's maid of honor. "Wow Alice, I don't know what to say," I said.

"Say you will?" she asked.

"Ok, I would be honored to be your maid of honor," I said smiling.

Alice screamed and ran over to me and hugged me, "Oh Rose, I'm so happy," she said and then sat back down. "Now I want to start planning as soon as possible."

"Ok, well do you know what colors you want?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking crimson red and white," she said.

"That sounds wonderful," I said. We continued to talk about the wedding.

Eventually Emmett emerged from the bedroom dressed. "I'm going to go over to Jasper's," he said and kissed me goodbye and then walked out.

**EPOV**

After I had taken a shower and gotten dressed I walked out and kissed Rosalie goodbye. I walked out of her condo and got in my jeep and drove to Jasper's apartment. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Come in," I heard Jasper say from the other side of the door.

I walked inside and said, "Hey Dude."

"Oh, hey Em, Edward and I were just playing Xbox," Jasper said and I saw him and Edward sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

I sat down next to Edward and said, "So Jasper, Alice told me the good news."

"Oh, yeah, sorry Dude I couldn't wait. I had to propose before you started tipping off Rosalie about the ring not being for but being for Alice," Jasper said.

"That's the thing, Rosalie didn't find Alice's ring she found her ring," I said and hung my head down.

"What?!" Edward exclaimed and looked at me.

"Whoa, wait a second; you're planning on proposing to Rose?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I had Alice find our which ring she wanted and then I went and got the ring and I was just planning out how I was going to propose and then Alice came over this morning and told us that you proposed to her last night," I said.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to wait until after the wedding to propose to Rosalie," I said and Edward and Jasper just looked at me.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I promise to make longer chapters in the future. This was just kind of a filler. I hope you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**RPOV**

It had been three months since Jasper and Alice had gotten engaged. It had also been three months since I found the ring in Emmett's apartment. In the past three months Alice and I had signed on with Jessica Mallory Designs and had began working on our clothing line, I had also been to several bridal stores with Alice and Bella looking at dresses for Alice's wedding, all of which lead to dead ends, and Emmett and I had began talking about moving in together. The past three months had gone by fast and were very exciting with all of the wedding planning.

Today I woke up to a beautiful spring morning. I climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. I had just pushed the start button when I heard a knock on the front door. I looked at the clock on the stove and saw that it was seven o'clock in the morning. I walked over to the door wondering who it could be. I opened the door and standing on the other side was Emmett. He stood there wearing a blue button down t-shirt and jeans. I was standing there in the door way wearing nothing but my Victoria's Secret signature night shirt. I stood there and just stared at him and he just stared back. I kept waiting for him to say something but he didn't. So, I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't have a chance to get a word out because before I knew it Emmett's lips were crushed against mine. At first I couldn't think of what to do because I was taken by surprise and then I finally wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and said, "Mmmm, that was worth the drive."

I started to giggle and said, "Well I'm glad."

"Me too," he replied laughing.

We broke apart and walked into the kitchen, "Do you want a cup of coffee?" I asked as I started to get a cup out to fix for me.

"Sure," he said.

I began to fix both of us a cup of coffee and then sat down at the table next to him, "So, did come over just to kiss me and get a cup of coffee?" I asked jokingly and took a sip of my coffee.

"No, I came over because I have a surprise for you," he replied and took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh," I said shocked. A surprise! This had to be it. This had to be the time. I mean it wasn't as romantic as I would like but I was happy and sure that later on I would laugh about it. He was going to propose I just knew it. I moved my left hand closer to him and said, "So what's my surprise?"

"Well, you're going to have to wait. First I want you to go shower and get ready because I have to take you to the surprise," he said.

"Ok," I replied and practically jumped out of my chair and ran to my bedroom. As I showered I thought about where he would take me. I thought of Bella Italia were we had our first official date, I thought of his parents house and my parents house where we had spent hours together, I thought of La Push beach where he had asked me to be his girlfriend, I thought of several different places each of them having a special memory from our past. I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my damp hair, put on my robe and then walked out of the bathroom into my bedroom and over to my walk-in closet. I looked through my clothes and settled on a pink t-shirt dress from Abercrombie and Fitch paired with wedge sandals that have a pink smock across the toe. After I was dressed I blow dried my hair and did my makeup. After I was done I walked back into the living room to find Emmett sitting on the couch. "I'm ready," I said and he looked up at me.

"Great," he said and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it for me. I followed him down to his jeep and then got in and he started to drive.

It seemed like we'd been driving forever. We'd passed by the turn off to my house, we passed by the turn off to Emmett's house, we passed Bella Italia, we pulled on to the highway and passed by the exit that we usually take to go to La Push beach. I was starting to get a little scared. I mean we had passed all of the places that held a memory from our past. We kept driving and eventually turned off on an exit. Emmett pulled off to the side of the road and put the jeep in park. "This is my surprise?" I asked disappointed.

"No, I'm going to blind fold you and take you to the real surprise," he said as he leaned over with a scarf as I turned my back to him. He put the scarf over my eyes and tied it. I turned around and he said, "Ok now look at me," I did as I was told. "Ok, now how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.

"I don't know Emmett I can't see," I replied. I could tell he wasn't going to let it go so I said, "three."

"Wrong!" Emmett exclaimed and I felt him put the jeep in gear and take off.

I hated being blind folded. It always made me feel weak and inferior and powerless. I couldn't say anything about what was going so I couldn't speak my mind. I could feel us going around curve after curve and up and down hills and around some more curves and then we were on a straight road and then we were on what I figured to be a dirt road and then finally back on pavement. We went around more curves and up and down more hills. Eventually I got tired of being quiet so I asked, "Are we there yet?"

I heard Emmett laugh and then say, "Babe, calm down we're almost there." I folded my arms over my chest and sat back in the seat. I couldn't stand being blind folded any longer. I reached up to pull down the scarf. All of a sudden I felt Emmett's hand on my wrist. "It's not much farther," he said. I dropped my hand away from the scarf and he let go. We rode the rest of the way in silence. I felt miserable. I couldn't see and I really didn't know what to talk about.

Eventually, I felt the jeep turn to the left and then stop. I heard Emmett put the jeep in park and then reach over and remove the scarf. I looked around and didn't recognize anything. We were sitting on what appeared to be another back road. Trees lined as far up the road as I could see. I looked at Emmett and said, "Is this my surprise?"

He let out a small laugh and said, "No, your surprise on up the road a little ways but I wanted you to see the drive up." He put the jeep in gear and started to drive. It took about five minutes before I started to see something begin to rise in the horizon that didn't look like a tree. He continued to drive and before I knew it I saw a house. It was a gray house and as we got closer I could see a balcony extending out from the house to create a covered entry. In front of the covered entry sat two statues of a lion. Emmett pulled into the circle drive and stopped in front of the front door. "Surprise," Emmett exclaimed and I just sat there and stared at the house.

"What?" I asked not really comprehending what was going on.

"Well when I asked you about living together you seemed sort of excited so I figured it wouldn't hurt to look around," Emmett replied. I heard him unbuckle his seatbelt and then get out of the jeep. He walked around to my side of the jeep and opened my door. "Would you like to look around?" he asked as he offered me his hand. I undid my seatbelt and took his hand and got out. He shut the door behind me and led me up to the front door. He opened the front door and I walked inside. The foyer took my breath away. As soon as you walked into the house you saw a fireplace and over the fireplace was a balcony. On each side of the foyer was a set of stairs leading up to the balcony. I walked around the fireplace and entered a great room. It was so beautiful. I looked up and notice that there was a second story gallery overlooking the great room. I noticed that there was a door leading outside to a covered porch that overlooked a lake. I walked back inside and continued to just explore the house. I hadn't said a word to Emmett since we had arrived and he hadn't said anything about the house. He just let me walk around and discover for myself. I walked into what I took to be the formal living room. There was another fireplace and behind the fireplace was a sitting place lined with windows. It was so elegant and perfect. I continued to walk around discovering the formal dinning room, the gourmet kitchen, the gourmet dinning room, and the library. I went upstairs and discovered the bedrooms and bathrooms walking through everyone I came to. I eventually found the master bedroom. I walked in and it had a hardwood floor and a fireplace that formed a sitting room. I walked on into the room and stepped up into a carpeted area that was apparently the sleeping area. I walked back into the sitting area and walked into a door that led to the master bathroom. There was a door off to the side. I opened the door and there was a toilet inside. I closed the door and continued in the room. There were his and her sinks and a glass shower beside a whirlpool tub. I walked back out into the sitting area and found the walk in closet. It was definitely big enough for my and Emmett's clothes. I turned around and saw Emmett standing behind me. I knew that I had a smile on my face. I'd had the smile on my face since we arrived and I saw the house. "So, do you like it?" Emmett asked. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips against his. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and he broke the kiss and said, "I guess that's a yes."

"I love it," I said still smiling.

"Babe, you haven't even seen the outside," he replied and unwrapped his arms from around my waist and took my hand and led me downstairs. I followed him outside and was greeted by a breathtaking view. I looked around and was astonished. There was a great pool and a pool house.

I turned to Emmett and said, "I love it."

"I'm glad because it's ours."

"What?" I asked shocked.

He turned to me and took both of my hands in his and said, "After I talked to you about moving in together I began looking around for a house for us to live in. I thought about us living in one of our apartments and building our own home but then I found this. I came and took a tour of it and I knew as soon as I walked in the front door that it was perfect. I knew that you would love it and after I walked through it I knew that this would be our home that this is where we would build our lives and raise our children. So, I bought it and now I've brought you here and showed you around and now I'm hoping that you'll move in here with me."

"Oh Emmett," I said and wrapped my arms around his neck and just started kissing him. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and I was over joyed. This was our house it was where we would make our lives and raise our children. This was our home. After I thought this I pulled away from Emmett. All of sudden it registered in my mind how long it took us to get here and how many turns and curves and hills there were. "We can't live here," I said.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"We can't live here," I said and looked him in the eyes.

"Why?" Emmett asked searching my face for an answer.

"Emmett, don't get me wrong, I love this house. It's absolutely perfect but it's too far. I mean I've always dreamed of living near our parents and this is just too far," I said.

Emmett started to laugh and then said, "Follow me," he took my hand and led me over to the other side of the yard. We stood on the edge and looked out over the expanse of trees below us. "Look over there," he said pointing out over the trees below us.

I looked out across where he was pointing and saw what he was pointing at. I could see a clearing of trees that was a road leading up to an even bigger clearing of trees. In the middle of the clearing I saw a house. I looked at Emmett and said, "Is that what I think it is?"

He looked at me and said, "Yeah, it's my parents' house." That's when I knew what house I was at. It was the house up high on the heel behind Emmett's parents' house. It was the house that I had always dreamed of one day living in. I knew the history of the house. A man and woman had gotten married and built the house in 1915. They had lived in the house until both had died. The house continued to be passed down from generation to generation in the family and now Emmett done what I thought to be impossible and bought the house for me, for us.

I looked up at him and stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. "I have an idea. Let's go tell our parents that we're moving in together," I said and Emmett led me back to the jeep.

He drove back down the heel to his parents' house. We both knew that my parents would be there. Our parents got together every Saturday for lunch. Emmett parked in front of the garage and we got out and walked up to the front door. Emmett opened the door and we walked in. We walked over to the living room where our parents were sitting. Esme stood and said, "Emmett! Rosalie! It's so nice to see you two and such a surprise!"

She hugged each of us followed by my mother. "We have a surprise," I announced smiling and clinging on to Emmett's hand.

"Oh now don't tell me that the two of you are engaged. I can handle your brother going out and starting his own family but I don't know that I can handle losing my little girl too," my dad said as he and Carlisle stood up and moved over to stand my their wives.

"Oh Daddy," I said rolling my eyes. "It's not that but you're sort of close. Emmett and I are moving in together," I said.

"Oh my!" my mother said. "Whose apartment are you two going to move in?" she asked.

"We're not moving into one of our apartments," I said. "Emmett surprised me and bought the house up on the heel," I exclaimed and my mother and Esme screamed in excitement and hugged both of us. I hugged my father and then hugged Carlisle.

"Oh we have to start decorating," my mother said and she Esme began to talk amongst themselves about color patterns and what textures would work where. "Come along Rosalie," my mother said as she and Esme began to walk to the library where Esme kept all of her old projects from when she was an interior decorator. I followed them leaving Emmett with my father and Carlisle.

**EPOV**

I was glad that Rose liked the house. I knew she would even before I showed it to her. I knew that she had always wanted to live in the house on the heel behind my house. I had gotten in touch with the owners of the house and had worked out an agreement with them. It wasn't easy because they wanted to keep the house in the family but in the end they had decided that it would be nice to see the house occupied by a nice family. I couldn't believe that I had purchased the house that Rose and I had looked at for years.

Now I was standing in my parents' living room with my father and Rose's father. "Well son it looks like you are on the path to making a very big commitment to Rosalie," my father said and I couldn't help but notice Mr. Hale tense a little. "Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I should've let you go to Monroe on your own and ask for his permission."

"It's ok Carlisle. I talked to Emmett last week and gave him my blessing and wished him the best of luck," Mr. Hale said.

"Is this true?" my father asked.

"Yeah, actually it is. I bought the ring then went to see Mr. Hale at his office at the hospital and asked him for Rose's hand in marriage," I said.

"Well, congratulations son! When's the big day?" my father said and patted me on the back.

"I'm not sure I haven't asked her yet," I replied.

"Now son you know that you have to ask her."

"I know but I don't want to take away from Alice's moment so I'm going wait until after Alice and Jasper are married," I said.

"Good thinking, you don't want to ruin your sister's moment in the spotlight," he said and we continued to talk until Rose finally appeared.

"I've got to get back to my apartment. Alice and Bella are supposed to meet me there to go over wedding plans," Rose said.

"Well I'll have you back before they get there," I said and stood. We said goodbye to our parents and I took Rose home. It wasn't long after that Alice and Bella arrived. Rosalie let them in and I continued to sit on the couch while I heard Alice telling Rose something about a dress that she'd found. Bella walked over to the couch and sat down next to me. "Hey Bells," I said.

"Hello Emmett," she replied.

"So where's Edward at?" I asked.

"He's at the house. He agreed to watch Renesmee while I came over here," she replied and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, would you mind if I went over to help him? I mean I know how hard Renesmee can be to handle," I said jokingly.

"Now Emmett you know that Renesmee is just as sweet as can be," Rosalie said as she and Alice walked over to where we were.

"I know I was just trying to give Bella a hard time," I replied and stood up. "Well I'm going to go and see if I can give Edward a hand," I said and gave Rose and kiss before leaving.

I drove over to Edward and Bella's house and pulled in the driveway. I parked behind Edward's Volvo and then walked up to the front door. Like always I just walked inside and went into the kitchen. Edward was sitting in a chair next to Renesmee's high chair. "Now come on Nessie take a bite for Daddy," I heard Edward say.

"No," I heard Renesmee reply adamantly.

I walked up behind Edward and said, "Nessie, will you take a big bite for Uncle Emmett?" Her big brown eyes got bigger and she opened her mouth up as wide as she could and Edward shoveled in the last bit of food that sat in front of her. She chewed and then opened her mouth to show me that she had eaten it. "That's my girl," I said and she smiled and reached for me. I let Edward remove the tray and then I picked her up. "How's my favorite girl?" I asked her.

"Em! Em!" she exclaimed over and over again giggling. She still hadn't learned to say Uncle Emmett but I knew she'd learn eventually. She had already proven to be very smart. She was only two and could already say papa, gram, dada, mama, Em, Al, Ro, and Ja. She had the entire family wrapped around her little finger tighter than anything.

"Now Emmett, don't be lying to her," Edward said as he cleaned the tray.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked. I stuck my index finger out at Nessie and let her grab it.

"You and I both know that Nessie isn't your favorite girl, Rosalie is," Edward said and leaned against the counter.

"Well, that's true but Nessie's my favorite niece," I said and she looked up a the mention of her name.

"That's because she's your only niece," Edward replied and we all laughed. "So, what did Bella do send you over to make sure I could take care of my daughter?"

"No actually she trusts you and when I mentioned it she said that you could handle it," I replied.

"Oh, well I'm glad that she trusts me," Edward said.

"Yeah," I replied. Eventually we went into the living room and put Nessie in the floor to play. Edward and I sat on the couch and watched her. We talked about the struggles in our lives to how crazy Alice was about the wedding. Eventually the subject of the conversation was me and Rose.

"So have you asked Rose to marry you yet?" Edward asked. I hated how he always did that. It was like he knew when something would make someone else happy and he asked about it if you hadn't done it yet you felt guilty.

"Not yet, I told you and Jasper I'm waiting until after the wedding," I replied.

"Yeah but I figured you might have asked her and are just keeping it secret," he said.

"Well you're wrong, but we are moving in together," I said.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I bought the house on top of the heel behind Mom and Dad's house. I showed it to Rose this morning and now all we have to do is move our stuff in," I said.

"You planned it. You planned on buying that house and surprising her. Didn't you?" Edward said.

"Well yeah, I mean it's no secret that Rose has always dreamed of living in that house and now I've made that dream come true for her," I said.

"Well I hope that the two of you will be happy there and I also hope that you propose to her very soon so that we can all stop worrying about it," Edward said and I couldn't help but wonder what he meant by all of them worrying about me proposing to Rose.

* * *

**Sorry it took me soooo long to get this chapter written. I've been super busy with school and writing papers and everything that I haven't had much time to write but my schedule has slowed down a little for now and I'm hoping to write a lot more and update a lot more frequently than I have been. I hope that you like this chapter and everything that is happening. If you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to tell me because I always love to hear what the readers think. Please review. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**RPOV**

After Emmett left I made some coffee and sat out some cookies. I carried it all back into the living room and sat them on the coffee table. Bella and Alice were sitting on the couch and I opted to sit in the floor. "So what's wrong with the dress that you found?" I asked.

"I like it but yet I don't like it," Alice replied. "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it makes since. So, what do you like about it and what do you not like?" I asked.

"I like the way it's made but I don't like the details on it. It's just so complicated. I've found many dresses that I like but then I find something wrong with them. It's like I like it until I study it for so long and then it's like I have to find something wrong with it or I'll go crazy and it's making me crazy," Alice said.

I got up and walked into my bedroom and got my laptop. I walked back into the living room, sat back down and started my laptop. I waited for it to connect and then opened up the internet. I logged on to a search engine and typed in wedding dresses. Immediately thousands among thousands of hits were shown. I scanned down the page and decided to go to a website called house of brides. I clicked on the link and waited while the page loaded. I clicked on weddings and under wedding dresses I clicked view all by designer. I scanned through the designers and settled on Eden Bridals. I clicked on the link and waited for it to load. I sat there and looked through the dresses. Alice and Bella continued to talk while I looked; neither of them knew what I was doing. Eventually Alice looked over at me and said, "Rose, what are you doing?"

I pulled up a dress and then sat the laptop on the coffee table. I turned it so the screen was facing Alice and Bella. "I've found your wedding dress," I said matter of factly.

I waited while Alice studied the dress. I could tell she was criticizing it to no end. She finally looked at me and said, "It's perfect."

"See that's what I was thinking, but why not make it a Cullen~Hale original design. I was thinking about what you said about the theme of the wedding being Calla Lilies and how the accent color was going to be green. Well I though long and hard about it and instead of the lining being white like the dress have it green like the bridesmaids' dresses, flower girl, and tuxes," I said.

"I love it!" Alice exclaimed. "We have got to go and pick it out and get it sized and ordered and here and-" I got up and went into my bedroom. I grabbed the garment bag out of my closet and walked back into the living room. "Rose, what is that?" Alice asked when I walked in.

"Well I took the liberty of knowing my best friend and future sister," I said as I hung the garment bag on the door frame leading to my bedroom.

I unzipped the bag and showed Alice what it contained. She jumped off of the couch and ran over to the bad. "Rose! It's absolutely perfect! How did you know?" Alice exclaimed.

"Well I know you and I knew that you would love it. Now go and try it on," I said and Alice took the dress and went into my bedroom.

After Alice was dressed I zipped up the dress and Alice came out to show Bella and me. "Alice, it's beautiful," Bella said.

"It fits perfect," Alice beamed. "Rose, how did you know my size?"

"I asked your mom," I replied.

We spent half an hour admiring Alice in the dress and then she went to take it off. Once she was in my room and the dress was unzipped I sat on the couch next to Bella. "It's a beautiful dress Rose," she said.

"Thank you," I replied.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked in reply.

"How do you match the perfect dress with the perfect girl?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders and she continued by saying, "With me you took me to a store and led me right to the dress that was my dream dress, you did the same thing with Jessica when she married Mike, as with Emily and Sam, and then again with Leah and Jacob, you also did it when my dad married Leah's mom, and now with Alice and Jasper. I'm just curious as to what your secret is. How you do it?" she said.

"In all honesty I love weddings. I've always wanted to be a wedding planner but Alice roped me into the fashion line with her," I replied.

"Well if you ask me I think that wedding planning is your calling," Bella replied.

"Well, thank you," I replied.

"So what are you two talking about?" Alice asked as she walked back into the room.

"We were talking about how great Rose is at the whole wedding planning thing. She's great at matching the bride with the dress and everything else," Bella said.

"She really is great at all of that. And speaking of that, Rose, I want you to be my wedding planner," Alice said.

"Alice, that's wonderful. Of course I'll be your wedding planner," I said and got up and hugged her. This was going to be the seventh wedding that I planned.

"Great!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well since we have this settled I guess that I can show you these," I said and went back into my bedroom. I returned with three garment bags. I hung them from the doorframe yet again and unzipped them. "I would like to show you your bridesmaids and flower girl dresses," I said.

Alice walked over to them and studied them. "They're absolutely perfect," she said and then hugged me.

"I'm glad. Now, Bella this is yours and the flower girl dress should fit Nessie but we need her to try it on just to make sure but you can go ahead and try yours on," I said and handed one of the garment bags to Bella. She went into my bedroom and changed.

"I don't know how you did it but you did," Alice said as we sat on the couch and waited for Bella.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well it's like you knew what dresses I would choose and it's not the first time that you've done it. It's the seventh to be exact. I think that you should be a wedding planner not a fashion designer," Alice said and I was shocked.

"Are you saying that you don't want me to help with the fashion line?" I asked.

"Well, I guess I am. It's like you are meant to be a wedding planner not a fashion designer and I think that you would like it more," Alice said.

"Well, I could still help you with the marketing of the line," I said.

"That would be great," Alice said and we hugged.

"So what do you think?" Bella asked as she walked out of my bedroom.

Alice and I looked up and Alice said, "It's gorgeous!"

"It's perfect," I said.

"I agree," Alice said. She looked at Bella and then looked at me and said, "I want to see you both in the dresses together."

"Alice, I already tried mine on and it fits perfectly," I replied.

"Rose, I need to see the two of you in the dresses at the same time to make sure that they are perfect," Alice said sternly.

"Ok fine," I said and went into my bedroom to put on my dress. I walked back out into the living room and waited for Alice's reaction.

"It's perfect, they're perfect, it's all perfect," Alice said.

"You look stunning," Bella said.

"As do you," I replied and then there was a knock on the door.

"You don't think it's Jasper do you," Alice said with a hint of panic in her voice.

I laughed and said, "No," while walking to the door to answer it. "Right on time," I said and let Esme and Renesmee in.

"You and Bella look absolutely beautiful in those dresses," Esme said.

"Thank you," I said. I turned to Renesmee and said, "And how are you today?"  
"Hi Aunt Rose! I'm doing great," Renesmee replied.

"So, do I get to see my beautiful daughter in her wedding gown or do I have to wait until the wedding?" Esme asked as she hugged Alice.

"I'll go put it on," Alice replied excitedly and disappeared into my bedroom.

Esme giggled and said, "She's so excited."

"Yes she is," I replied. "Your dress is hanging up over there. When Alice comes back out you can go in and change," I said.

"What about me?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes, you get to try on your dress too," I replied.

"Good," she replied and sat on the couch.

I went into the bedroom to help Alice with her dress and then we walked back out. "Oh my," Esme said. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

There was another knock on the door and I went and answered it. "Hi Mom," I said knowing it would be her.

"Hello Sunshine," she replied and hugged me. She walked in and looked at the group of women standing in my living room. "Alice, you look beautiful," she said. "My son will certainly be shocked," she said. "And Bella and Rose look beautiful as well."

"Thank you Mrs. Hale," Bella said.

"Thanks Momma," I said. "Your dress is hanging over there. I'll let you, Esme, and Nessie decide who goes next."

"We can all change together," Esme said. They all walked over and picked up their garment bags and went into my bedroom. I went in and helped Nessie into her flower girl dress and then we all walked back into the living room.

"I love them," Alice said. "They're all so perfect. Thank you Rose," she said and hugged me.

"You're welcome," I replied.

"Now we need to take them off and put them back in the garment bags. I'll keep them here until the wedding," I said and we changed back into our clothes.

We all sat around the living room and talked about what Alice wanted for the wedding. "Now have you decided on the flowers?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I want calla lilies for the bouquets and boutonnières and I want the flower girl to toss light green rose petals," Alice said. I had opened a word document on my laptop and began to type what Alice wanted and pictured for her wedding.

"What about the ceremony?" my mom asked. Alice looked at her trying to understand what she meant. "Well, Jasper's side of the family is strictly Catholic and I know that your side is Baptists so I was wondering which ceremony is going to take place."

I couldn't believe my mother had just said that. I gave her a look to tell her to drop it and then Alice said, "Well we have talked about it and I told Jasper that I'm fine with whatever he wants to do."

"Ok," was all that my mother said. I could tell that she was upset even if she didn't show it. I sat there and typed in ceremony research on my computer.

"Well what about the colors?" Esme asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I was thinking light green and white," Alice replied and I typed that into the laptop. We continued on like that until we had everything covered from the type of cake to the reception food to the favors. I had a lot of work ahead of me and was more excited than a kid in a candy store.

After we had finished our coffee and cookies Alice had to go meet Jasper to look at wedding dates, my mom and Esme had to go fix dinner for their husbands, and Bella had to go home and cook dinner for Edward. Everyone except Bella and Renesmee had left. "Well we'd better get going too," Bella said standing and putting on her coat.

"It's was good to see you," I said.

"Yeah, it was nice to see you too," she replied.

"Momma, can I stay with Aunt Rose tonight?" Renesmee asked.

"Nessie you need to ask Rose if it's ok," Bella said.

Renesmee turned to me and said, "Aunt Rose, may I spend the night?"

"It's ok with me if it's ok with your mom," I replied and Renesmee looked at Bella with a pleading look on her face.

"Since ok with Rose then its ok with me," Bella said. She looked at me and said, "If you have any problems with her just call and Edward or I will come and get her."

"Oh I'm sure we won't have any problems," I said.

"Ok then I guess I'll see you in the morning," Bella said.

"Are you and Edward going to the family breakfast at Esme and Carlisle's tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes we are. I'll see you two then," Bella said as she hugged Renesmee and then turned to the door. "Goodbye," she said and walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Bye," Renesmee and I said in unison. Once the door was shut I turned to Renesmee and said, "So what do you want for supper?"

"How about Chinese?" she said.

"Sounds great to me, just let me grab my purse and we'll be ready to go," I said. I grabbed my purse and we put on our jackets and then walked to my car.

After we ate we went to Movie Town and rented a couple of movies and then went back to my apartment. I popped us a bag of popcorn and put it in a big bowl as Renesmee put the first movie in. We sat on the couch and pushed play and waited for the movie to start. "Aunt Rose?" Renesmee said.

"Yes," I replied.

"How come I call you Aunt Rose if you're not my Aunt?"

"Well, because I'm dating your Uncle Emmett."

"Oh, are you two ever going to get married?"

I looked down at her and said, "Well I sure hope so."

"Good, because I want you to be my real Aunt," she said and then the movie started and we sat in silence while we watched.

When the credits started rolling I looked over at Renesmee and was going to ask if she wanted to watch the other movie and found her to already be asleep. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over her. I walked into my bedroom and began to prepare for bed.

I woke up the next morning just a few minutes before my alarm clock went off. I got out of bed a put on my robe and went to walk to the adjoining bathroom and saw Renesmee asleep in my bed. She looked so peaceful and angel like. I let her sleep while I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I blow dried my hair and did my makeup before I walked back into the bedroom. Renesmee was still sound asleep. I walked over to her and nudged her a little and said, "Renesmee, Renesmee sweetie you need to get up so that we're not late for breakfast." Instead of getting up she rolled over and pulled the cover over her head. I decided to let her sleep while I got dressed. Just as I was slipping on my stilettos when I heard a commotion in my bedroom. I rushed out of my closet and found Emmett on my bed tickling Renesmee. "Now Emmett leave her alone she needs to shower and get ready to go to your parents' house," I said.

"Ok, ok Nessie go take a shower and get ready," Emmett said.

"Ok Uncle Emmett," Renesmee said and she got out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and then I turned to my vanity and picked out some earrings to wear.

"How come you didn't tell me Nessie was spending the night last night?" Emmett asked as he sat up on my bed.

"Because I didn't know until Bella left," I replied and turned around.

"Oh, well come here," he said. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He taste like mint and smelled like his cologne. "Mmmmm," he said. "You taste good."

I giggled and said, "Thank you, now behave your self your niece is just in the next room."

"Ok fine," he said and unwrapped his arms from around me and we walked into the living room. It was long before Renesmee walked out of my bedroom. "So are my two favorite girls ready to go?" Emmett asked as he and I stood up from the couch.

"I am," Renesmee replied.

"I am too," I said and we walked to the jeep.

By the time Emmett pulled up to the house Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward were already there. We all got out and walked inside. "Hey guys we're here!!" Emmett called into the foyer.

"Come on into the dinning room," I heard someone call from the dinning room. I took it to be Carlisle.

We walked into the dinning room and Esme said, "Good morning Emmett, Rosalie, and Renesmee." She gave each of us hug and then went back into the kitchen.

"Do need help with anything?" I asked.

"No dear just go ahead and sit down," Esme replied.

I took my seat next Alice and Emmett sat down next to me.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were in conversation about something that was happening at the hospital and Bella and Renesmee were talking about her new dance recital instructor. I turned to Alice and was just about to ask her something about the wedding when she turned to me and said, "We decided on a date. We're going to announce it over breakfast."

"That's great Alice," I replied. "When is it?"

"Well since you're my wedding planner I'll tell you. We want to get married April 4."

"April 4 of this year?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean I know its short notice and that it's pushing it but I really hope that you can do it."

I thought to myself. It was January now and she wanted the wedding to be April 4. That only gave me three months to get everything done. I wasn't going to lie to myself. It was going to be hard but I'd do everything I could to make it the wedding of her dreams. "I can do it," I replied and Alice looked super excited when I told her this.

* * *

**Ok so I got this chapter up a little faster than the last. After the wedding I'll put pics up of the dresses. I have a lot of ideas for this story but if you the reader have an idea or two or three or maybe even more feel free to let me know. Also let me know how you think the wedding should go. Should be inside or out. Traditional or modern. Tell me what you want. Also I would like to tell you the ages of the characters.**

**Carlisle 45**

**Esme 45**

**Monroe 45 (Jasper and Rosalie's Dad)**

**Cheryl 45 (Jasper and Rosalie's Mom)**

**Emmett 25**

**Edward 24**

**Alice 24**

**Rosalie 25**

**Jasper 25**

**Bella 24**

**Renesmee 5 (I know that in the last chapter I said that she was two but she needs to be five for the story to work)**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**RPOV**

It's a month before the wedding and I still have a lot of planning to do. I've already booked the church, booked the reception hall, ordered the invitations, ordered the flowers, ordered the flower girl's basket, the ring bearer's pillow, the tuxedos, the cake, had the caterer for the reception, ordered the guest book and pen, ordered the toasting flutes, ordered the knife and cake server, ordered the garter, and ordered all of the shoes. I had done what seemed to be the impossible. Now with a month until the wedding I had to get everybody in for their final fittings and confirm all of the reservations.

In the past month Emmett's parents celebrated their 26th wedding anniversary, Valentine's had come and gone, and Emmett and I had moved into our own house and had our first dinner party with our families. I had expected Emmett to propose to me on Valentine's considering that he told me he had a big surprise for me but in the end the surprise had been a dozen red roses, a dinner at Bella Italia, and a Tiffany charm bracelet with a return to Tiffany heart charm with Tiffany blue enamel finish. On the back of the heart it said _I will love you forever, Rose. Love, Emmett. _I've worn it everyday since then. I'm not going to lie I was disappointed at first that he hadn't proposed but I knew that in time he would.

Now, in present day, I sat in the library at the desk with my laptop opened. I was going back over the arrangements and making sure that I had everything. I had already set up for the manicures and pedicures and set the hair appointments and had the hairstyles planned out. I had even picked out the gifts for the wedding party and the gifts for the parents. I had basically planned and booked everything a month ahead of time. I turned off my laptop and shut it. I walked out of the library and went upstairs to my and Emmett's bedroom. I had an hour before Alice, Esme, Bella, Renesmee, and my mom would be over for the final fittings of the dresses. I had asked David, one of Alice's assistants, to come over and help with the measurements. I went into the master bathroom and took a shower before getting dressed. I blow dried my hair and did my make up. After that I went into the walk in closet and searched for something to wear. I decided on a Suzi Chin floral ponte dress and a pair of black strappy stilettos. I put my charm bracelet back on and walked down stairs.

Just as I stepped into the foyer the doorbell rang. I walked to the front door and opened it. Esme, Bella, Alice, Renesmee and my mom were standing there. "Come it," I said and stepped to the side. "I've set one of the guest bedrooms up for the fittings," I said and led them to the room where I had set up a couple of couches, a triple view mirror, and had a stool sitting in the center. I had the dresses hanging up on a rack off to the side. On a table I had coffee, tea, and cakes for us to snack on. I let everyone else talk among themselves while I went down stairs and let David in. When we returned to the room David said, "Ok, I want everyone in their dresses so that I can get started." We all began to get dressed and once we all were he said, "Now I'll begin with the bride." He held out his hand and helped Alice up on to the stool. He pulled and then eventually decided that it fit perfectly. He helped Alice off of the stool and she stepped off to the side. "Next the maid of honor," he said and held out his hand. I took it and stepped up on to the stool. He did the same thing as he did with Alice and then decided that it fit perfectly. He helped me down and then said, "Bridesmaid." He helped Bella up on to the stool and then declared that hers fit and helped her down. "Flower girl," he said and helped Renesmee on to the stool. He checked the fit and the length and then helped her down. "Bride's mother," he said and helped Esme on to the stool. When he finished with her he helped her down and said, "Groom's mother." He helped my mom on to the stool and then declared that all of our dresses fit perfectly and would all be perfect for the wedding. We thanked him and then he left. We all changed and everybody went down stairs to the living room. I left the dresses in the garment bags hanging on the rack and walked out of the room and closed the door. I walked down the hall to my bedroom and got the bags out of my closet and walked down stairs to join everybody else.

I walked into the living room and everyone stared at me. "What is in the bags?" Alice asked.

"Just a gift for everybody to wear for the bachelorette party," I replied and handed out the bags. I had gotten them each a hoodie with Capri pants that said what they were and had their names on them and a matching tank top. They were white with light green writing to match the wedding colors. They all seemed very happy with their gifts. "Now these are for us to wear the morning of the wedding when we go to get our hair, nails, and makeup done," I said.

"Oh Rose, thank you so much," Alice said and got up and ran and hugged me. "I'm so glad that you thought of this. And I'm so happy that had you for a wedding planner everything is going to be perfect."

"I'm doing the best I can," I said and then the grandfather clock started to chime. I looked at the time and realized I was suppose to meet the guys in an hour at the tuxedo shop for their final fittings. "I've got to go. I've got to meet the guys in an hour for their final fittings. I'll see all of you later," I said and hugged everyone. I grabbed my purse and left the house and drove to the tuxedo shop.

When I got to the tuxedo shop I noticed that Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were already there. I walked into the building and saw them standing over by a ridiculous looking tuxedo with tails. I walked over and said, "Don't even think about it I already you're tuxedos picked out."

"Hey Baby," Emmett said and kissed me.

"Don't worry Sis. I wouldn't dream of crossing you or Alice," Jasper said and hugged me.

"And what about you?" I asked Edward.

"I've been married for five years. I know better than to second guess a woman," he replied and hugged me.

"So where are Carlisle and Daddy?" I asked Jasper.

"Well Carlisle was in an extensive surgery and I think Dad went to see if there was anything he could do to help," Jasper replied.

I shook my head and said, "They'll do anything to get out of a fitting."

"Well at least we showed," Emmett said.

"Only because the three of you know better than to cross me, Carlisle and my father don't think I'll know to call Esme and my mother," I said.

"True," the three said in unison.

"Now, let's see if I can oh- excuse me," I said as an employee walked by, "I talked to a man by the name of Andrew on the phone earlier today and confirmed a fitting."

"Oh you must be with the Cullen Hale wedding. I'm Andrew how may I help you?" The man said.

"Yes, I'm Rosalie Hale, sister of the Groom, and this is the groom and groomsmen. I was in about a month or two ago and picked out five tuxedos and you were suppose to put them on hold."

"Yes, I see well let me check in the back room and I'll be right back with you," he said and walked off into the back.

I turned around and looked at the boys. "I don't like the way he was looking at you," Emmett stated.

"Oh Emmet, I'm sure he was just being nice," I replied.

"Here we are Mrs. Hale. The five tuxedos you requested," Andrew said when he returned.

"Thank you, and its Miss Hale. I'm not married," I replied.

"Oh well now there's a story for the paper. Pretty young wedding planner that's not married," he replied smiling.

"She is however taken," Emmett said stepping to my side. At the sight of Emmett Andrew looked away.

"Thank you for the compliment Andrew. Now Jasper try this one, Edward try this one, and Emmett try this one," I said handing them each a tuxedo. They disappeared into a dressing room each and then reappeared. They looked perfect. I got entranced by Emmett. I couldn't help but picture him standing at an altar with a priest and Jasper and Edward standing beside him. I got lost in my fantasy picturing our wedding day. I was brought out of my trance by someone saying my name. "Huh, What?" I said.

"I asked if it's ok," Jasper said. "What were you fantasizing about you and Emmett getting married?" He said and began laughing.

"No," I said but I could feel my neck and face burning in betrayal. "Now, I think these will do. You can go change." I turned around and pulled my iphone from my purse and called my father's phone.

"Hello Sunshine," my dad said when he answered.

"Hi Daddy, did you forget where you're suppose to be at right now?" I asked in a sweet angelic voice.

"No, Carlisle and I are on our way. We just got out of a very serious surgery," he replied.

"Ok Daddy, just hurry please," I said.

"We will Sunshine. Goodbye now."

"Goodbye Daddy," I said and hit the end button.

I felt two very strong very familiar arms wrap around me. I felt the heat of his breath on my neck and then I felt him plant a kiss on my collar bone and then in my ear he said, "I for one think its cute how you were fantasizing about marrying me."

I leaned into him and said, "Oh really?"

"Yeah," he said and kissed down my neck. It took all I had not turn around and press my body against his and press my lips against his and wrap my arms around his neck and let him have his way.

"Are you two done?" I heard Jasper ask. Emmett and I broke apart and turned around and looked at Jasper and Edward. "Man Emmett you know I hate seeing you and my sister being intimate. It makes me want to vomit."

"That's the same way I feel when I see you and my sister being intimate and that's probably the way I'll feel all through the wedding," Emmett replied.

"Alright that's enough. Now I called Daddy and Carlisle and they're on their way here. In fact they should be walking through the door-"

"Now," Jasper said nodding toward the door.

"Yeah," I said smiling. "Hi Carlisle. Hi Daddy," I said and hugged each of them.

"Hello Rosalie," Carlisle said.

"Hello Sunshine," my dad said.

"Ok, Carlisle here's your tuxedo and Daddy here's your tuxedo," I said handing them each one. And like the boys the headed off in their dressing rooms and then reappeared. "They look perfect," I said and they went to change. When they reappeared I said, "Ok, I'll come pick up the tuxedos the day before the wedding. Emmett will take the tuxedos over to Carlisle and Esme's house that night and that's where you all will get ready for the wedding."

"Sounds good to us," Jasper said.

"Ok, then you're all dismissed," I said and I confirmed everything with the salesman at the computer and then went back to my house.

A week later I was at Esme and Carlisle's house helping set up for Emmett's birthday party. Alice was hanging up the banner, Bella and Renesmee were blowing up balloons, and Esme and I were making the cake. Esme had just put the cake in the oven and turned around and leaned against the counter next to me. "So how are you Dear?" She asked.

"Other than being tired all of the time and a little nauseous I'm doing great," I replied.

"Tired and nauseous?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired from spending so much time planning the wedding and the nausea is from a stomach virus. It's no big deal," I said shrugging.

"You know Emmett mentioned something about you being more loving than normal," Esme said.

"Oh well yeah it's just that I can't help but picture us getting married someday. I mean it's all I've ever really wanted," I replied looking down and blushing. It was the first time I'd ever admitted it to anyone.

"Sweetheart do you mind if I ask you a sort of personal question?" Esme asked. I shook my head no. "When's the last time you cycled?"

"Well I haven't ridden a bicycle since I was teenager," I replied and Esme smiled sweetly.

"No Sweetie, cycled as in the monthly cycle that every woman goes through," she said.

"Oh, well I guess the last time was late February," I replied and then it hit me. I hadn't had a period this month and I wasn't showing any signs that I was going to have a period either. I stood there in complete shock. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I couldn't do anything.

"Rosalie, you know it's not certain until you take a test," Esme said.

"Right of course not. I'll take a test soon. I mean I would right now but I don't want Emmett to know unless I really am," I said.

"Of course Dear, I understand," Esme replied.

It wasn't long before the cake was done and the family was all together. I couldn't get the thought of Emmett and I having a baby out of my mind. I had always dreamed of us getting married but I never dreamed of us having a baby. I went through the party not letting on that I was hiding something and Esme went on like our conversation had never even happened. I couldn't believe that this might actually happen. After Emmett opened the presents we had cake and then headed home.

Emmett drove us home and parked the jeep in the garage. He got out and came around to my side of the jeep and opened the door. He pulled me out and carried me into the house. He carried me up the stairs and into our bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and I gave him his gift.

XXXXXXLEMONXXXXXX

The next morning I woke up and rolled over and expected to see Emmett lying in bed next to me. Instead I found a card stock folded in half. On the front written in Emmett's messy handwriting was my name. I opened it and read, "_Rose, Last night was amazing. It was the best birthday present that I've ever received. I wish I could have been there when you woke up but I got called out on an emergency surgery. I'll be back as soon as I can. Love you always, Emmett."_ I lay back onto the bed and held the card to my chest. I decided that this was as good a time as ever so I got up and got dressed and went out to my car. I got in my car and drove to the grocery store to make one purchase. When I got back to the house Emmett was still gone. I grabbed the brown bag out of the passenger seat and went in the house. I went up the stairs to the master bathroom and took the box out of the bag. I opened the box and read the instruction twice before I did as they said. I put the cap on the end and laid the stick on the counter. I looked at my phone to see what time it was and waited for fifteen minutes to pass. It was the longest fifteen minutes of my life.

Fourteen minutes had passed and I was getting antsy when I heard the front door open. "Rose," I heard Emmett call. "Rose I'm home." I could hear his footsteps on the stairs. I heard the bedroom door open and then I heard him say, "Rose, are you in here?" I kept quiet and then I saw the bathroom door open. "Rose, what are you doing in here?" he asked. I couldn't come up with an answer. What was I supposed to say I think I'm carrying your child? He looked from me to the counter. His eyes landed on the stick and then the box. He looked back at me and said, "Rose, are you taking a pregnancy test?"

I swallowed and regained my posture and said, "Yes."

"Are you pregnant?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know I haven't checked the results yet," I replied.

"Well, let's look," he said.

"Ok," I replied and I turned around to the counter and picked up the stick. I felt Emmett step up behind and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked down at the stick and

* * *

**Two chapters in one day!!!! Woohoo!!!! I'm super excited!!!! Please don't kill me for leaving it as a cliffy but I just couldn't help it. It was the perfect place for one. Review and tell me what you think. I won't hold it against you if you hate me for the cliffy.**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**RPOV**

I turned around to the counter. I felt Emmett wrap his arms around my waist. I picked up the stick and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and then looked down at the stick. I saw the word but couldn't believe it. It looked so foreign. I felt Emmett tighten his grip around my waist and I leaned into him. I had no idea what to say. I had no idea how to feel. "Rose," I heard Emmett say

"Yeah," I replied.

"It says pregnant," he said.

"Yeah," I said. I felt him take a deep breath and then his arms were no longer around me. I grabbed the counter for support and watched him leave the room. I could feel the tears brimming my eyes but I didn't have the strength to hold them back. I laid the stick on the counter and ran into the bedroom. I threw myself onto the bed and buried my face into a pillow and let the fabric absorb them.

"Rose, I- Rose what's wrong?" I heard Emmett say. I could his footsteps quicken and then I felt him sit on the bed. I felt his hand on my back.

"You ran out," I stated into the pillow.

"Rose, you're going to have to sit up so that I can understand you," he said.

I sat up and looked at him and said, "You ran out!"

He started laughing and said, "I went to call Drew Harrison, your OBGYN, so that I could see when he could see us. He has opening at two and I said we'd be there." He wrapped his arms around me and said, "I'd never run out on you. Now get ready and so we won't be late it's already one." I got up without saying a word and put on a dress and a pair of pumps and grabbed my purse and phone and we left.

An hour and a half later I was sitting in a room in Dr. Harrison's office. Emmett was sitting in a chair beside me. He was holding my right hand and I had my left laying on my stomach. I had already peed in a cup and Dr. Harrison had already examined me and asked me questions. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Harrison walked in. He walked across the room and sat down on a stool. He laid my chart open on the counter and said, "From the examination I did you appeared to be about six weeks pregnant. I didn't say anything because there are things other than pregnancy that can cause this. I wanted to see it in black and white before I confirmed it so I went to look at your urine sample results. According to the urine sample you are most definitely pregnant." As soon as the words left his mouth I was over come with joy. I flattened my hand against my stomach and smiled. "Now, I want you to come in next week and have an ultrasound. In the mean time you need to change your diet and lifestyle. You'll need to lower your caffeine intake and eliminate fish completely. Also until the fifteenth week you're at high risk of miscarriage. Some couples choose not to share the news until this time but that is completely up to considering that you don't have a history of miscarriages. I'm going to give you some pamphlets and some papers to read but feel free to go online and search pregnancy and go to the bookstore and buy all the pregnancy books that they have. But a summary of the next seven to eight months consists of mood swings, hot flashes, bodily changes that you have never experienced, and cravings for foods that you've never even thought of touching with a ten foot pole. You'll come in for monthly check ups and ultrasounds up until about the seventh month and then you'll come in for checkups every two weeks until four weeks before your due date and then you'll come in for checkups every week. Right now I would say that you are six or seven weeks pregnant that puts your due date at being around November eighth. You may deliver before or after November eighth so don't ever worry about that. Now that I've overloaded the two of you with facts do either of you have any questions or concerns?"

I couldn't come up with a single question. Emmett on the other hand could only think of one thing. "What about sex? I mean there's no chance of me like poking the baby or hurting the baby is there?" he asked and Dr. Harrison laughed.

"Like all of fathers to be I figured you'd be worried about that. There's no harm in having sexual relations up until the baby is born. Though after she delivers you have to wait six weeks to allow her to heal and then you'll come in and she'll have a check up and I'll let you know then whether or not you can have sexual relations. Anything else?"

"I can't think of anything, can you Rose?" Emmett said looking at me.

I couldn't do anything but smile. "Oh, no I don't have any questions," I replied.

"In that case you're free to go," Dr. Harrison said and stood up. He shook each of our hands and then walked out. On our way out we made an appointment for the next Friday to have the first ultrasound.

Once we were outside and to the jeep Emmett helped me in. He pulled out of the highway and I said, "I can't believe I'm pregnant. I mean there is a little human being inside of me." I looked at Emmett and he looked at me and returned my smile.

"I know it's hard to believe," he said. "And you know what else?"

"What?" I asked.

"This is the best birthday present that I have ever received," he said smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "So what do you think about telling our families?" he asked.

"I think that we should wait until after Jasper and Alice's wedding and that we should wait until they come back from their honeymoon," I replied.

"Good thinking," he said.

"Oh, I want to go by the bookstore and get some books," I said.

"Ok," he said and went to the bookstore.

I ended up spending around an hour in the store and spending about a hundred dollars in books. I bought everything from What to Expect When You're Expecting to So You're Going To Be A Dad. Emmett wasn't very happy about his reading material but I told him it would be good for him to know what's going on with me. On our way to the checkout I saw the journals section and went a picked up a big thick one. "What's that for?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I think it'll be good to write down everything," I replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"So that if we decide to have any more kids we'll know what to expect and what's normal and everything," I said. "And plus if we have a baby girl when she gets older and has a baby of her own she can read my pregnancy journal and know what I went through."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me and said, "I hope that the baby takes after you. I hope that it looks just like you and is as smart as you and everything."

"Thank you," I said and we paid for our books and went home.

We went to his parents' house for dinner that night and it was so hard not to tell them and to my surprise Esme didn't ask about it. I helped her clear the table and start the dishes and that's when she finally mentioned it. "I'm not going to ask you if you've taken a pregnancy test. I'm not going to ask you what the result was if you have taken one. It's none of my business and I know that if you are pregnant you and Emmett will tell us when you think it's the right time to tell us."

"Thank you," I said and she hugged me.

"Now let's get this tea and cake out there before Emmett starts to complain," she said laughing.

Later that night after Emmett and I had returned home and we were laying bed I told him what his mother had said. "That's thing about Mom. She never pushes anyone to tell her anything before they're ready," he said.

"I know and I'm glad that she doesn't," I said.

**Diary Entry**

_March 17 (6 weeks)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we found out that I am in fact pregnant. I couldn't believe it when the words left Dr. Harrison's mouth. I couldn't even think of any questions to ask and all Emmett could think to ask about was whether or not we could have sex. The result we can have sex up until the baby is born and then we have to wait sex weeks after so that I can heal. After we left the doctor's office and we were sitting in the jeep Emmett told me that this was the best birthday present he could've ever asked for. After that we went to the bookstore and bought several books and this journal. I figured that this would be a great thing to have in the future and great memory book to have. I can't wait until next week when we have the ultrasound and actually get to see the baby. I still can't even concept that there's a little person growing inside of me. It's so surreal but yet I'm so happy the baby is Emmett's and mine. _

_Love,_

_Rosalie_

The next week was the slowest week of my life. I spent the week working on Alice and Jasper's wedding, writing in my journal, and trying not to spill the beans about my pregnancy. I wasn't sure whether or not I was beginning to show or not but I really didn't care. Bella, , Esme, and I had also begun to plan Alice's bachelorette party. Lucky for me it was the same night that the boys were having Jasper's bachelor party so Renesmee was going to be with us which meant no alcohol. Though I still had no idea what I was going to do about the wedding, but I'd figure it out in the end.

Right now it was Friday morning and Emmett and I were sitting in an ultrasound room in Dr. Harrison's office. I was lying on a bed with my shirt pulled above my stomach and a sheet was draped over my legs and tucked in my jeans so that the gel wouldn't get on my pants and Emmett was sitting in a chair beside me holding my hand. Angela Webber, one of Bella's friends from high school, walked in and said, "Hi I'm Angela Yorkie and I'll be doing your ultrasound today."

"Hi Angela," I said.

"Oh, Rosalie and Emmett, I didn't know the two of you were expecting. I saw Bella just yesterday and she didn't even mention it," Angela replied as she sat down next to the bed at a machine.

"Our families don't know yet," I replied.

"Oh, you're not sure if you're going to keep it?" she said.

"No, we're going to keep it. It's just that my brother, Jasper, and Emmett's sister, Alice, are getting married and we don't want to take away from their moment so we're going to wait until after they return from their honeymoon and by that time I'll be past the first trimester so it'll be safe and everything," I replied.

"Oh, I see. Ok now I'm just going to squirt some of this gel onto your stomach. It might me a little cold," she said and squirted the gel on my stomach and she was right it was cold. "Ok, now let me find the heart beat," she said as she moved the probe around on my stomach. "Ok, and there it is," she said pointing to the screen. There's the heartbeat. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yeah," I said smiling and she pushed a button and then I heard the heartbeat for the first time. I looked at Emmett he looked completely amazed.

"Ok now I'm going to see if I can find the baby. This may take a few seconds," she said and moved the probe around some more. "Ok there it is and it's a great position too."

I looked at the screen and saw what looked like a gummy bear. I looked at Emmett and saw that he was squinting at the screen. "Is that thing that looks like a gummy bear suppose to be the baby?" Emmett asked.

Angela laughed and said, "Yeah, Rosalie's only seven or eight weeks along so the baby doesn't really look like a baby yet but give it some time and it will."

"Wow," Emmett said in amazement.

Angela paused the machine and then wiped the probe off. "Would you like a copy?" she asked as she wiped my stomach.

"Yes," I said and she clicked on something else and then handed me a piece of paper with the image on it.

"Now, I'm going to take you down the hall and Dr. Harrison will be in shortly to talk to you," she said and led us out of the room and down the hall to another room. "Congratulations on the baby and don't worry I won't say a word to Bella," she said and then left.

I sat on the bed and Emmett sat in the chair beside the bed. "Can you believe that this is our little baby?" I asked him.

"No, I can't believe it. He doesn't even look like a baby," Emmett replied.

"Did you just say 'he'?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean come on Rose you have to admit that it's a boy," he said and rubbed my stomach.

"No, you have to admit that it could be a girl just as easily as it could be a boy," I replied smiling.

"Well, yeah but it's my baby so," he said laughing.

"Ah the eternal debate on what the baby is," Dr. Harrison said catching both of us off guard. He walked over and sat down on the stool by the counter and laid out my chart on the counter. "You know from the day of conception the baby's sex organs are already determined. It just takes a few weeks for it to be visible and you usually can't see it on an ultrasound until the fifteenth week and then it determines on the position of the baby. So for now why don't we make up a nickname for the baby that doesn't determine the sex? Something like munchkin or bear."

"How about Gummy bear since that's what it looks like?" Emmett asked.

"That works for me," I said and looked down at my stomach.

"Now, the ultrasound looked perfect. Gummy bear is growing at the right rate. Gummy bear is about 8mm long which is about .30 inches and weighs about .8 grams. Gummy bear is small but for Rose to be seven or eight weeks pregnant Gummy bear is the right size. Now, do either of you have any questions?"

"When will my first trimester be over?" I asked. "I mean like can you give me a date?"

"The first trimester ends at 12 weeks and you'll be about 12 weeks around the end of April or the beginning of May," Dr. Harrison replied.

"Ok, thank you," I said.

"Ok I want to see you back in the office in one month. You'll have another ultrasound and I'll check your progress then," he said.

"Ok," I said and Dr. Harrison left. Emmett helped me off of the table and we walked out. Before we left we made an appointment for Friday April 30. I couldn't even wait until the month was up.

When we got home I went upstairs and got a box out of the closet. "Rose, what are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"I bought something last week and it's the perfect time to show you," I replied. I put the ultrasound picture in the frame and showed it to him. "See it says "The beginning… We treasure this first glimpse of you, the amazing miracle of life is true. So small, and awesome in what you'll become, Grow strong and healthy our little one. We are here dreaming and waiting, praying, preparing, and anticipating. Each day is a step closer to life anew. Each day a step closer to holding you…." I saw it and thought that it would be perfect to put the first ultrasound picture in and we can keep by the bed until we tell our families and then we can set it out and everyone who comes over can see our baby," I said smiling.

"I love you," Emmett said and hugged me and kissed me. He leaned down to my stomach and said, "I love you too, Gummy bear," and then kissed my stomach. "I can't wait until Gummy bear's here and we can Gummy bear by a real name."

"Why don't we find out the sex before Gummy bear's born then we can paint the nursery and have it all decorated and everything?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know I mean this is the biggest surprise of our lives. Why don't we just wait and think about it?" Emmett said.

"Ok," I said and we went down stairs to have lunch.

Later that night I sat down in the library and began writing in my journal about today's events.

**Diary Entry**

_March 26 (7 weeks)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I went for the first ultrasound. I was a little nervous at first. I didn't know how it would feel or what it would look like or what it would be like. We heard the heartbeat first. When I heard the first few thumps I was amazed. I couldn't believe that I was listening to the heartbeat of my and Emmett's baby. I loved hearing it and I think Emmett did too. After we heard the heartbeat we got to actually see the baby. When I first saw it I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that it was my baby that it was inside of me. Emmett on the other hand thought it looked like a gummy bear. I couldn't believe that Emmett said that. After that Angela printed off a copy of the picture and gave it to us. We also saw Dr. Harrison today. When he walked in the room Emmett and I were discussing whether or not the baby was a boy or a girl. I kept saying girl and Emmett kept saying boy. Dr. Harrison said it was normal for parents to argue about the sex of the baby and suggested that we give the baby a sex friendly nickname until we know what the baby is. So, Emmett decided that since the baby looked like a gummy bear on the ultrasound that we call the baby Gummy Bear until we know the sex. I couldn't think of anything better so I agreed. I go for another checkup and another ultrasound the thirtieth of April. I can't wait to see what Gummy Bear looks like then. In the meantime I have to focus on the wedding and not get distracted by Gummy Bear. I hope that I'm able to do that. But for now I want Gummy Bear to know how much I love him or her and how I can't wait until he or she is here and in my arms. I love you so much, Gummy Bear._

_Love,_

_Rosalie_

* * *

**Ok so now you've read the sixth chapter. I hope that it lived up to your expectations and I hope that you like the fact that Rosalie's pregnant. Let me know your feelings about Rosalie being pregnant and let me know if you think Emmett and Rosalie should find out what the baby is before it is born or should they wait until the baby is born. Also what do you think about the nickname that Emmett gave the baby and do you like the diary entries? I hope that you all review and answer the questions.**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**RPOV**

The next week was the slowest week of my life. I spent the week working on Alice and Jasper's wedding, writing in my journal, and trying not to spill the beans about my pregnancy. I wasn't sure whether or not I was beginning to show or not but I really didn't care. Bella,

It had been a week since I had the ultrasound. Not much had happened in the past week. I had found that some of my clothes were fitting a little tighter than normal. I had been trying to avoid wearing these clothes so that people wouldn't wonder.

Today I was helping Esme, my mom, Bella, Renesmee, and Alice decorate the church and the reception hall. We had all agreed to wear our sweat suits and tank tops. I had noticed that mine was tight but didn't think anyone would notice, but I was wrong. I was setting up the unity candles when Bella walked over to me and said, "I'm not trying to be rude or mean or make any acquisitions but your stomach looks mine did when I was starting a baby bump with Renesmee. Are you pregnant?"

I didn't know what to say. I could just admit that I was and ask her not to say anything but I didn't want to ruin what Emmett and I had being the only ones that knew. I eventually thought to say, "Don't be absurd. I'm not pregnant," and I went back to sitting up the candles.

After we finished sitting up the church and the reception hall we went and got our nails done for the wedding. Esme, my mom, Bella, Alice, and I were getting French manicures and Renesmee was getting a clear coat. We sat in the chairs talking and chatting away and just enjoying being together. I had just finished drying my nails when I started to finish nauseous. I thought nothing of it and then I had to run to the restroom and I puked up the lunch that we had eaten earlier. I cleaned up and walked back out. Everyone was staring at me and my mom said, "Sunshine, are you ok?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine," I replied with a smile. I sat down next to Renesmee and took out the saltine crackers that I had come accustom to carrying and ate a couple. I gave Renesmee a couple because she asked for them.

After we were all done we went back to my and Emmett's house for the bachelorette party. We ate and played games and watched movies until 10:30 p.m. that night when Bella made Renesmee go upstairs and go to bed.

When Bella returned she came from the way to the kitchen. She was carrying a bottle of champagne and said, "What's a bachelorette party without champagne?"

"Finally," Alice said as she sat out five champagne flutes from Emmett's bar.

Bella handed each of us a full glass and said, "To the future Mrs. Hale." Everyone raised their glass and then took a drink. I raised my glass and then raised it to my lips but never let any of the liquid between my lips. After everyone had drank five glasses of champagne my first glass was still full Bella exclaimed, "Rosalie Hale! Your stomach looks like it is beginning a baby bump, you threw up at the nail salon, and now you're not drinking! If you hadn't of told me yourself I would swear that you are pregnant!"

Everyone turned and stared at me and I felt my face and neck flushing. Esme then took the chance to say, "Ok, I for one think that we should all go upstairs and go to bed."

"I think that that's a wonderful idea," my mother said and everyone except me and Esme went upstairs.

"Esme turned to me and said, "I know that you and Emmett will make the announcement, if there is one, when both of you are ready to." She then hugged me and went upstairs.

I took my full glass of champagne into the kitchen and emptied it into the sink. I turned around and leaned against the cabinet and put my hands on my stomach. "Don't worry Gummy Bear; I won't do anything that will harm you." Then I went upstairs, got ready for bed, and wrote in my journal.

**Diary Entry**

_April 2 (8 weeks)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I experienced a little nausea but it was cured by eating a couple of saltine crackers. I couldn't believe that I got sick. My tank top and sweat pants were a little tight today and Bella noticed. She asked if I was pregnant and I of course told her no. I couldn't even believe that she asked. I don't know if I'll ever be ready to tell anybody. Oh well, I can't wait until I have the baby in my arms._

_Love,_

_Rosalie_**This chapter is short because it's just sort of another filler. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Hope that you review.**

* * *

**lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**RPOV**

I woke up at 8:00 a.m. the next morning. I turned off my alarm clock and got out of bed. I took a bath before getting dressed. I chose to wear a pair of jeans and Esme had t-shirts made that said Cullen-Hale wedding on the front and had our titles on the back. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and slipped on a pair of flip flops.

I went down stairs and everybody was waiting for me in the foyer. "I was just about to come up and get you," my mom said.

"Well there's no need for that," I said and opened the front door. There was a limo waiting and I said, "Compliments of Jasper." The chauffer opened the door and we got in and headed to the salon. Two and a half hours later we were back at my house. We went upstairs and got dressed and four hours later we were getting back in the limo and going to the church.

At the church there was a room for the men and a room for the women. We took pictures two and a half hours before the ceremony was to begin and were done fifteen minutes before. I went down to the men's room when there were ten minutes left and told the guys. When my dad walked out he told how beautiful I looked and gave me a hug. Jasper went to walk out and I said, "I want to talk to you."

"Ok," he said and I let the door shut.

I noticed that his tie was crooked and I straightened it. "You chose the right girl by choosing Alice. I've know you for twenty-five years and of those twenty-five years you've been the happiest when you're with Alice. I can't wait until you two are married and I can call her my sister. Congratulations, I love you Monny," I said using his nickname than I gave him when were five and hugged him.

"Thanks, I love you too Rosie Posie," he replied and then walked out. I took a deep breath and then walked out.

I went to the doors that opened to the altar and waited with everyone else. My mom and dad walked in and then Carlisle walked Esme to her seat and then returned. Next Edward and Bella went in and then Emmett and I followed by Renesmee and the ring bearer. We were all standing there waiting for Carlisle to walk Alice down the aisle. The beginning of the bridal march began and Esme stood signaling everyone else to rise. Alice and Carlisle appeared in the doorway and began the walk down the aisle.

When they reached the altar Carlisle kissed Alice's hand and placed it in Jasper's hand. Alice and Jasper turned to face the preacher and Alice handed me her bouquet. The preacher asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Carlisle replied, "Her mother and I do."

"Thank you," the preacher said and Carlisle took his seat by Esme and the preacher continued with the service. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Monroe Jasper Hale V and Mary Alice Michele Cullen in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He then waited for someone to say something, which nobody did. He then said, "I will now read an excerpt from _Jazz_ by Toni Morrison. It's nice when grown people whisper to each other under the covers. Their ecstasy is more leaf-sigh than bray and the body is the vehicle, not the point. They reach, grown people, for something beyond, way beyond and way, way down underneath tissue. They are remembering while they whisper the carnival dolls they won and the Baltimore boats they never sailed on. The pears they let hang on the limb because if they plucked them, they would be gone from there and who else would see that ripeness if they took it away for themselves? How could anybody passing by see them and imagine for themselves what the flavor would be like? Breathing and murmuring under covers both of them have washed and hung out on the line, in a bed they chose together and kept together never mind one leg was propped on a 1916 dictionary, and the mattress, curved like a preacher's palm asking for witnesses in His name's sake, enclosed them each and every night and muffled their whispering, old-time love. They are under the covers because they don't have to look at themselves anymore; there is no stud's eye, no chippie glance to undo them. They are inward toward the other, bound and joined by carnival dolls and the steamers that sailed from ports they never saw. That is what is beneath their undercover whispers." I saw how Jasper was looking at Alice, with love and devotion in his eyes. The preacher then said, "The ceremony of marriage in which you come to be united is one of the  
first and oldest ceremonies in the entire world, celebrated in the beginning in the presence of God himself. Marriage is a gift in that we give ourselves totally to one another. I believe that marriage is a gift given to comfort the sorrows of life and to magnify life's joys. Marriage is the clasping of hands, the blending of two hearts, the union of two lives into one and your marriage must stand, not by the authority of the state, nor by the seal on your wedding certificate, but by the strength and power of the faith and love you have in one another." I looked at Emmett standing next to Jasper and couldn't help but see how bored he looked. I hated the fact that he looked bored but I figured that if it were us he would be as happy as me. I knew that next would be the vows. The preacher began, "Jasper repeat after me I, Monroe Jasper Hale V, take you, Mary Alice Michele Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Jasper looked at Alice and said, "I, Monroe Jasper Hale V, take you, Mary Alice Michele Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Ok now Alice repeat after me I, Mary Alice Michele Cullen, take you, Monroe Jasper Hale V, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live," the preacher said.

Alice looked at Jasper and said, "I, Mary Alice Michele Cullen, take you, Monroe Jasper Hale V, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Next the song You're Still The One by Shania Twain was played.

When the song ended the preacher asked, "May I have the rings?" Emmett and I handed him the rings and then said, "Alice and Jasper I want you to take these rings and as you place them on the finger of the other say I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Alice took Jasper's ring and as she slipped it on his finger she looked into his eyes and said, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Jasper then took Alice's ring looked into her eyes with love and devotion and said, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

"Now that you have exchanged the rings it is time to light the unity candle," the preacher said. Alice and Jasper walked over to the candles and lit their single candles and then took them and lit the big candle and blew out their single candles. They walked back to stand in front of the preacher and the preacher said, "I will now read I John 4:7-19. Beloved, let us love one another, for love is from God; and everyone who loves is born of God and knows God.  
The one who does not love does not know God, for God is love. By this the love of God was manifested in us, that God has sent His only begotten Son into the world so that we might live through Him. In this is love, not that we loved God, but that He loved us and sent His Son to be the propitiation for our sins. Beloved, if God so loved us, we also ought to love one another. No one has seen God at any time; if we love one another, God abides in us, and His love is perfected in us. By this we know that we abide in him and him in us, because He has given us of His Spirit. We have seen and testify that the Father has sent the Son to be the Savior of the world. Whoever confesses that Jesus is the Son of God, God abides in him, and he in God. We have come to know and have believed the love which God has for us God is love, and the one who abides in love abides in God, and God abides in him. By this, love is perfected with us, so that we may have confidence in the Day of Judgment; because as He is, so also are we in this world. There is no fear in love; but perfect love casts out fear, because fear involves punishment, and the one who fears is not perfected in love. We love, because He first loved us. And now by the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jasper you may now kiss your bride." Jasper stepped closer to Alice and kissed her. The kiss lasted longer than anyone expected and then it ended. Alice turned to me and I handed her, her bouquet while everyone was still clapping and the preacher said, "I know present to you for the fist time ever Mr. and Mrs. Monroe Jasper Hale V." Everyone stood and then Alice and Jasper walked out. "On behalf of the couple I would like to welcome you to attend the reception down the hall," the preacher said and then Renesmee and the ring bearer walked out followed by me and Emmett then Edward and Bella then my parents and then finally Carlisle and Esme.

Everyone except the wedding party went to the reception room. The wedding party remained behind to take more photos. After we were done the bridal party went to the reception and Jasper and Alice took more pictures. Emmett and I took our seats and waited like everyone else. "The ceremony was beautiful," I said.

"Yeah," Emmett replied.

"And the altar looked beautiful," I said.

"Yeah," Emmett said again.

"And Alice's dress was gorgeous," I said.

"Yeah," Emmett replied. I kept trying to get something other than a yeah out of him but didn't succeed.

Finally the DJ said, "Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Monroe Jasper Hale V." Everyone applauded and Alice and Jasper walked in. They made their way over to the table and sat down. The food was then served and everyone ate.

It was probably a half hour later when Carlisle rose from his seat with a microphone in hand. "Being father of the bride I would now like to start the toasting of the happy couple. I can still remember the day that Esme told me she was pregnant. She had been acting strange for the past few weeks and I wasn't sure what was going on. I remember that I had decided that I would surprise her one day and took the afternoon off. I went home and found Esme in the living room going through Emmett's baby things. I watched her quietly as she picked up his memory book and started looking through it. I walked in and said, "Esme, it's only been a year since you began filling out that book. Don't you think it's a little soon to be reminiscing," she looked up and was startled. I sat down next to her on the couch and she said, "Carlisle, I'm pregnant," well at that time I had no idea what to do and I eventually I told her that I was happy that we were having another baby and maybe this time it would be a girl. Then couple of months later we went to the doctor for a check up and he told us that we were having twins and then we went back in a few weeks and he told us that we were having a boy and a girl. I'll be honest at first I was scared. Wondering what I was going to do with twins and what Esme was going to do and Emmett too of course. Eventually Esme went into labor and gave birth to Edward and Alice. I remember the second that Alice was born she let the world know that she was there and she wasn't going to let them forget it. The first time that I held her I swear she smiled at me but when I told the nurses they all said that it was just gas but I knew that she was letting me know that it was all going to be ok. We took them home and began our lives as a family of five. Alice was always ahead of the development books. She never really crawled she really just started walking. Her first steps were taken in the mall. She kept trying to get my and Esme's attention and the next thing we knew she was walking over to an outfit that she had spotted and then later came her first word, shopping. Most people think we're crazy when we tell them but that really was her first word. She then started school and was always in competition with Edward for being top of the class. Then when she was twelve years old my old med school and residency friend decided to move his family from Texas to Washington. I recall the first time Alice met Jasper. It was in the Port Angeles airport. After that we all went back to our house and after Monroe and his family left all Alice could talk about were the new kids. Then when she turned fifteen Jasper took her out on her first date and it wasn't long before the two were inseparable. Then about a year ago Jasper came to me and asked me for Alice's hand in marriage. I very well couldn't turn him down I mean I already considered him a member of the family. And now here we are celebrating the two of them beginning their lives together. I would just like to say congratulations and if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask. To Jasper and Alice may they be as happy as Esme and I have been," Carlisle said and raised his glass and everybody followed.

He sat and passed the microphone to Esme. Esme stood and said, "Wow, I don't really know what I can add to that except that Alice has always been a joy. She was always well behaved and nice to everyone. And then when I met Jasper I knew that the two of them would level each other out. And when they began dating and then when they announced their engagement I knew that the two of them would be happy for the rest of their lives. So, I would just like to wish them all of the happiness that Carlisle and I have had. To Alice and Jasper." Esme raised her glass and everyone else did the same. Next my parents made their toast and then Edward made his toast and then it was Emmett's turn.

Emmett took the microphone and stood up. "What can I say about Jasper? Well first off I had forgotten that his first name was Monroe until today and he's the best friend a guy could ever have. You can call this guy anytime you need help and he'll be there in a heartbeat to help you. He'll never let you down either. If he says he's going to do something then he'll do it. Now Alice on the other hand; well Alice is a hand full believe me. I've known her since the day she was born and she's always gotten me into trouble. Whether it was me taking her pacifier or me supposedly cutting off all of her Barbies' hair she's always been able to get me into trouble but I love her. I have to say that she's the best little sister anyone could ever have. So with that I say Jasper be careful and don't ever hurt Alice because if you hurt her then I have to hurt you and Alice don't hurt Jasper because well he's a good guy. To Alice and Jasper may they be happy," Emmett said and then raised his glass.

Emmett handed me the microphone and I stood. I had thought of things to say but I figured the words would just come to me and I was right. "Jasper and I have been through everything together. We went through nine months in the womb, through being born, to taking our first steps, to saying our first word, to the first day of school. I could always look and know that Jasper was going to be right there with me. He always took care of me too. From mean little girls in preschool to mean girls in high school he was always there and standing up for me. One time I recall is when we were thirteen and were finishing out our last school year in Texas. A lot of the girls said that we had to move because I was pregnant. I had cried myself to sleep for weeks and on our last day of school Jasper went up to the girls and told them that if they had to put someone down just to make themselves feel better then they weren't even worth the time to talk to. He made each and every one of them cry and I was so happy because yet again my big brother had come to my rescue. Then arrived in Port Angeles; I can remember that neither I nor Jasper wanted to even be there. We got off of the plane and saw the family of our dad's friend, two boys and a girl. The girl was hyper and because of her petite size she made me think of a pixie. We went back to their house and we kids were forced to spend time together. After we had left that night neither Jasper nor I expected to be happy here. But with time I became friends with Alice and Jasper fell in love with her. Now we are here celebrating their wedding. All I can say is that I hope the two of you will be happy and love each other until the end of time. With that I would like us all to raise our glasses and toast the new couple," I said and then we raised our glasses.

I sat back down and Emmett said, "That was a good speech."

"So was yours," I replied.

Then the DJ said, "Now the new couple will share their first dance." Jasper stood and Alice took his hand and he led her out onto the dance floor. The song One Boy, One Girl by Collin Raye began to play. Alice and Jasper moved with such grace around the dance floor. "Now the happy couple would like for the bridal party to join them," the DJ said and Edward led Bella out onto the dance floor and Emmett stood and offered me his hand. I took it and we went to the dance floor. I rested my left hand on Emmett's shoulder and held his left hand in my right and we danced. The song ended and everyone applauded. "Now the father daughter dance will take place," the DJ said and Carlisle walked over to Alice and everyone except them left the dance floor. The song My Little Girl by Tim McGraw began to play and Carlisle and Alice began to move around the dance floor. It wasn't long before the DJ asked for the fathers to join with their daughters.

My dad walked over to Emmett and I and said, "May I have this dance?" and he offered me his hand.

"Yes," I replied and I took his hand he led me onto the dance floor.

We began to dance and my dad said, "You look absolutely beautiful today Rose."

"Thank you Daddy," I replied. I noticed that Edward and Renesmee were dancing and Renesmee was standing on Edward's feet. I couldn't help but think that one day it could be Emmett and Gummy Bear dancing at a wedding.

"You know one day we could be dancing at your wedding," he said.

"Maybe someday," I replied. We continued to dance until the song ended and then everyone applauded again.

My dad led me off of the dance floor as the next song began and wedding guests began to take the floor. I walked back over to where I had left Emmett and he said, "Do you want to dance?"

"No, I'm a little tired," I replied.

"Ok," he said smiling and led me back to our seats. We sat down and carried on casual conversation but both of us knew that the other was thinking about the baby and that a lot of dancing and such might not be such a good idea since I still had 23 days left in the first trimester. But when the song It's Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill came on we had to dance to it because it was after all our song. "Would you like to dance?" Emmett asked and I nodded in reply and he led me back out onto the dance floor.

We began to dance and got lost in each other because when we realized someone was tapping on Emmett's shoulder the song It Matters To Me by Faith Hill was playing. Emmett turned to see who it was and standing there and my Uncle Aro said, "Do you mind if I cut in?"

"No, of course not," Emmett replied and then kissed me on the cheek.

Aro took Emmett's place and we began to dance. "You look very beautiful," Aro said.

"Thank you Uncle Aro," I replied. Uncle Aro was my mother's brother and was my godfather.

"So when do you and Emmett plan on getting married?" he asked.

I smiled and said, "Well I don't know you'll have to ask him because I don't even have a ring."

"You're joking. The way you two have been acting you'd swear the two of you have a secret," he said.

"We don't have a secret," I reassured him.

"Ok," he said laughing. We finished dancing and Uncle Aro walked me back to Emmett. "Thank you for allowing me to dance with her," he said and then walked away.

"Are you ok?" Emmett asked. "Are you tired, hungry, thirsty?"

"I'm fine, a little tired but fine," I replied. We continued to go along with the reception and talked to everyone.

Eventually it was time for Alice and Jasper to leave for their honeymoon. Their bags were already in the limo and all they had to do was get in and go. The wedding guests and bridal party formed two lines and as Alice and Jasper went to the limo they threw birdseeds at them and wished them look in their new life together. They got in the limo and the bridal party and wedding guests watched as the limo disappeared in the horizon. After the limo was gone and the wedding guests had departed and the church and reception room were cleaned Emmett and I went home.

* * *

**Ok so Alice and Jasper are officially married and are off on a one month cruise for their honeymoon. I've posted links to pictures of the dresses and flowers and everything on my profile page. I hope that you all will go and look at them and tell me what you think. Also I'm going to put a play list at the bottom of the page of the songs listed above and you can go to youtube and look them up if you are wondering what they are. I hope that you liked this chapter and will review. **

**You're Still The One Shania Twain**

**One Boy, One Girl Collin Raye**

**My Little Girl Tim McGraw**

**It's Your Love Tim McGraw and Faith Hill**

**It Matters To Me Faith Hill**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**RPOV**

It was April thirtieth and I was on my way to the hospital for my second ultrasound. I couldn't wait until I got to see Gummy Bear again; though, I was secretly hoping that Gummy Bear looked more like a baby and less like a gummy bear.

I parked my BMW and then went into the Women's Center part of the hospital. I walked into the lobby and sitting in one of the lounge chairs was Emmett. He was still wearing his scrubs and when he saw me he stood up and walked over to me. "Hey babe," he said and kissed me.

"Hey," I replied.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied and he took my hand and we walked over to the elevator and took it to the fifth floor.

We checked in at the front desk and then took a seat in the waiting room. There were only three other couples waiting. Emmett and I sat there and held hands while we waited. "You look beautiful today," Emmett said.

"Thank you," I replied, but I hadn't felt beautiful since Jasper and Alice's wedding. I could tell that I was beginning to show. In the past two weeks I had resorted to only wearing babydoll tops so that no one could see the puge.

It wasn't long before Angela came and called my name. Emmett and I walked over to her and she said, "Hey guys, ready to go see the baby?"

"Yeah," Emmett and I said in unison and followed Angela to the ultrasound room.

I climbed up on the bed and laid back. I pulled my shirt up to expose my stomach and Angela laid a sheet across my lap and tucked it into the top of my jeans and then entered my information into the computer. "Congratulations on making it through the first trimester," Angela said.

"Thank you," I replied and knew that she had come to the gestational age.

"Ok, now let's look at that baby," Angela said and squirted some gel onto my stomach and then moved the probe over my stomach and the image appeared on the screen. "Ok, I'm going to check the heartbeat," Angela said a heart monitor appeared on the screen. "Ok, heartbeat is good at 156 bpm. Now I'll see how long baby is and how much baby weighs, and baby is 7.23 cm and weighs about 14 grams. So baby is growing at the right rate," Angela said and then on the screen I saw something move that looked like a foot. "And there's a foot," Angela said and then freezed the frame. She then put the screen back into motion and said, "Now I'm going to switch to a 4D ultrasound that will give us a better view of the baby."

The image on the screen changed to where it was like you were inside of me with the baby. Then the baby started moving what appeared to be its hand against its head like it was scratching. "Wow," Emmett and I said at the same time.

"You can see the baby is scratching its head here," Angela said and then she freezed the frame again. "Ok, so now I'll print you off some copies," she said and while the machine was printing she wiped off my stomach and I pulled my shirt down. I sat up and she handed me the pictures and then led us to an exam room.

"Ok, now you'll need to remove your pants and panties and you can wrap the sheet around you and Dr. Harrison will be in shortly to do the exam," Angela said and then walked out.

I changed and then sat on the bed and Emmett sat in the chair next to me. It wasn't long before Dr. Harrison came in and said, "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon," I replied.

Dr. Harrison walked across the room and sat down on the stool and sat my chart on the counter. "Everything looks good. The baby is growing at the right rate and looks good on the ultrasound. Now if you will please lay back and I'll do the exam," he said and stood. He opened a drawer and removed a measuring tape and came over to me. He pulled up my shirt and measured my stomach from the top to the bottom. "Your gestational age is thirteen weeks correct?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Ok, this is not good," Dr. Harrison said.

"What's not good?" Emmett asked and I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Well, the measurement of the stomach from top to bottom in centimeters should be close to the gestational age and Rosalie measures at six centimeters. It's ok if the measurement of the stomach is two centimeters below or above the gestational age but Rosalie is seven centimeters below," he said and pulled my shirt down. "Now to make sure that the baby grows at the right rate and has enough room to grow and move you need to grow at the right rate and in order for you to do that you need to eat more calories and take in more carbs," he said and put the tape back in the drawer. "Now I'm going to do the vaginal exam," he said and put on a pair of gloves and moved over to me. After he was done he went back over to my chart and wrote in it. "Everything looks good. Now, I want you to remember to eat more calories and more carbs each day. I want to see you in another month for another ultrasound and exam and I expect for stomach to have grown and be closer to your gestational age. Do either of you have any questions?" Neither of us had any questions so Dr. Harrison told us goodbye and walked out. I changed back into my clothes and Emmett and I walked out. We made an appointment at the front desk for a month and then we took the elevator back down to the lobby.

We stepped out of the elevator and Emmett said, "So, are you going home from here?"

"Yeah, are you going back to work?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'll see you when I get home," Emmett said and then kissed me.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you then," I said.

"Yeah, now go home and I want you to eat and eat and eat so that Gummy Bear will have enough room to move around," Emmett said and ran his hand across my stomach.

"Ok," I said and he kissed me goodbye and I walked to my car and drove home.

Once I was home I went into the kitchen to fix myself a snack. After I had eaten I went into the library and got my laptop and went into the living room. I ended up sitting my laptop off to the side and opening my current pregnancy What To Expect When You're Expecting. I flipped the book over and read the back cover. There was a website so I picked up my laptop and sat it in my lap and opened internet explorer. Once the page was loaded I went to Google and typed What To Expect When You're Expecting in the search bar and clicked search. The link for the website was the first link and I clicked on it and then waited for it to load. Once the page had loaded I entered my information and gained access to the main site. I looked through everything from the pregnancy calendar to the pregnancy planner. I went to the pregnancy week by week calendar and went to week thirteen and read what it said. I was so amazed. Then under the tool kit menu I saw that there was an iPhone app. So of course I grabbed my phone and went to the app store and downloaded it. It was so amazing it told me when I was due, how many weeks and days I had left, my gestational age, my trimester, and how big my baby is. I could also go to a weekly calendar or a daily calendar and I could upload photos from my pregnancy. I went to the weekly calendar on my iPhone and read what it said. I was amazed when I read that Gummy Bear was approximately the size of a peach and then I remembered what I had eaten when I got home. I immediately felt guilty because I had eaten a peach for my snack. I decided not to think about it and went back to my laptop and looked through the lists that were provided. I looked at the birth plan and read through the questions and realized that Emmett and I had a lot of things to discuss when he came home tonight. I got lost in my reading and before I knew it my phone was ringing. I looked and saw that it was Emmett. I answered it and he said, "Hey babe, sorry I'm late but I got caught up in surgery. I'm on my way home now do you want me to pick us up some dinner?"

I thought about it and then said, "Yeah, I feel like having Chinese."

"Ok, what do you want?" Emmett asked.

"I want some chicken fried rice, some pork and chicken egg rolls, and some steamed vegetables," I said.

"Ok, I'll be home soon. I love you," Emmett said.

"I love you too, bye," I said and hung up. I went back to reading and then my phone rang again. I answered and said, "Hello."

"Hello Dear, it's Esme," Esme said.

"Oh, hi Esme," I said.

"I wanted to know if you and Emmett were coming over to the house Sunday for the family lunch," Esme said.

"Oh, yeah we'll be there for sure. Do you need me to bring anything?" I asked.

"No Dear, just bring your appetite," Esme said.

"Ok then see you Sunday," I said.

"Ok Dear, see you and Emmett Sunday. Goodbye now," Esme said.

"Ok, goodbye," I replied and then hung up. I went back to reading and waited for Emmett to come home.

An hour later Emmett walked in the front door carrying a take out bag from the Chinese restaurant in town. "Rose, I'm home," Emmett called and I closed my laptop and followed him into the kitchen. I got plates out of the cupboard and forks out of the drawer and sat them on the counter next to Emmett. "So, what have you been doing since you got home?" he asked as he opened the containers and poured some of the contents in each plate.

"I read some of my book What To Expect When You're Expecting and then I went to the website for the book and I put in my information and I looked at some pretty interesting stuff about pregnancy," I replied and we carried our plates to the table to eat. Emmett sat at the head of the table and I sat to his right and we began to eat. "Which by the way we need to talk about some things after supper," I said.

"What kind of things?" Emmett asked.

"Well like what we want done during the birth," I said.

"Rose you're only thirteen weeks pregnant and a pregnancy lasts forty weeks," Emmett replied.

"I know but there's a lot to the birthing process and I think that we should sit down and go ahead and plan it out that way there's no questions about what should be done," I said.

"Ok then after dinner we'll talk about it," Emmett said and smiled as he reached for my hand I gave it to him. We finished eating and then went into the living room.

Emmett sat on one end of the couch and I sat down on the other end and stretched my legs out. I sat my laptop in my lap and opened it. I was still logged onto the webpage and I clicked on the birth plan. While I waited for it to load Emmett scooted down and took my feet in his lap and began to rub them. "Thank you," I said as the aches that had become normal during the pregnancy melted away.

"You're welcome," Emmett replied.

"Ok," I said when the page had loaded. "This is titled environment. Now do you want to be in the room?" I asked.

"Well duh Rose," Emmett replied and we started to laugh.

"Ok, now I want to wear my own clothes, take pictures, and I don't want students checking on me. Do you agree?" I said.

"Yeah, I mean that's sort of all up to you Rose," Emmett replied.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked in return.

"The umbilical cord, the thing that connects the baby to me and gives the baby its oxygen and blood supply," I said.

"Oh yeah, um sure I'll cut it," Emmett said.

"Ok we're done. Now that wasn't that hard was it?" I said.

"No, I guess it wasn't," Emmett replied and I leaned forward and kissed him. "Have you thought of any names?" Emmett asked and I was taken by surprise.

"Um not really," I replied. "Why?"

"I was just wondering what you were thinking of naming Gummy Bear once we find out if Gummy Bear is a boy or a girl," Emmett replied.

"Oh, well I haven't given it much thought. Have you?" I asked.

"Oh, well I sort of figured if it was a boy we'd name it after your father," Emmett said.

"Well I figured we'd leave that name for Jasper and Alice since its Jasper's name as well," I replied.

"Oh, well that's good too. I mean I sort of hoped you would say that," Emmett said.

"Oh really, and why would that be?" I asked.

"Because I hoped if Gummy Bear is a boy we'd name him Emmett Christopher Cullen Jr.," Emmett said.

"Me too," I said.

"Really?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I mean I think it's cute and I really don't think I could stop a little boy from being exactly like you," I said.

"I don't think so either," Emmett replied.

"So, have you thought of a girl's name?" I asked.

"Not really, but then again I figured you'd already chosen the name," Emmett said.

"No, I mean when I was a little girl I always liked the names Grace, Hope, and Joy but I don't really like them to much now," I said.

"Oh, I've always liked the name Elizabeth," Emmett said.

I giggled and said, "Emmett, you know that's my middle name."

He laughed and said, "Yeah, I know but still I've always really liked that name."

"Well, I think that it would be a lovely name for a girl," I said.

"Ok, so it's settled if Gummy Bear is a boy his name will be Emmett Christopher Cullen Jr. and if Gummy Bear is a girl her name will be Elizabeth something or another Cullen," Emmett said and laughed.

I giggled and said, "I think we should come up with a middle name for Elizabeth."

"Yeah you're probably right," Emmett said.

"How about Emma? I've always sort of liked that name because it's the girl variant of your name," I said.

"Elizabeth Emma Cullen," Emmett said and then considered it. "I don't know it sounds kind of formal."

"How about Emma Elizabeth Cullen?" I asked.

"I don't think so," Emmett said.

"Ok so the girl's name needs some work but we still have twenty-seven weeks," I said.

"Yeah," Emmett said and it looked like he was thinking.

"Oh by the way I told your mom that we'd come over to her house for the family lunch Sunday," I said.

"Ok," Emmett replied. Eventually we went upstairs and went to bed. I laid my head on Emmett's chest like always and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you like the new chapter. Let me know what you think of the names Emmett and Rosalie came up with and what you think the girl's name should be if the baby is a girl. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**RPOV**

I woke up at 7:00 a.m. Sunday morning. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I showered, brushed my teeth, and did my hair and makeup. I walked back into the bedroom and saw that Emmett was still asleep. I couldn't help but notice how child like and innocent he looked. I hated to wake him up but we were always at his parents' house by 10:00 a.m. I sat down next to him on the bed and gently shook him and said, "Emmett, you need to get up and take a shower."

He rolled over and faced me and sleepily said, "I don't want to go to my parents' for lunch."

"Emmett, I already promised your mother that we would be there and we're going to be there whether or not you want to or not," I said.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes and said, "Pregnancy has made you very stern."

"Yes it has so now go," I said and stood up and walked into the walk-in-closet to get dressed. I rummaged through my clothes and heard Emmett start the shower. I decided to wear a broad strap babydoll top from Victoria's Secret and a pair of extended-tab stretch boot cut jeans by Vigoss with a pair of LKS Casablanca Heels by Ed Hardy. I walked over to my jewelry as Emmett walked inside the closet and he went over to his clothes. I looked through my earrings and decided to wear the solitaire diamond earrings from Tiffany that my parents had gotten me last year for Christmas and my Elsa Peretti gemstone open heart charm in rhodonite necklace. I walked over to where Emmett was standing and said, "Are you ready?"

He turned around and said, "Yeah, you look beautiful. You know you can't even see your stomach in that shirt."

"I know but it's only because it's one of my larger babydoll tops," I replied and kissed him. "Now can we go?"

"Yeah," Emmett replied and we walked down stairs.

"Oh, wait a second I want to eat a quick breakfast," I said and went into the kitchen. I knew Emmett had followed me so I said, "Do you want anything?" as I opened the refrigerator.

"No," he replied. I decided to eat some fruit and a cup of yogurt. I sat at the breakfast bar and opened my yogurt. I licked the top and then began to eat the rest. "Do you feel sick or anything?" Emmett asked.

"No, I feel better than I have the last few weeks. I even feel like I have more energy," I replied and giggled at the last part.

"That's great," Emmett said.

"Yeah," I agreed. I finished my yogurt and then ate some of the fruit. "Ok, I'm done," I said and we left.

When we got to Esme and Carlisle's house everyone was already there. Emmett got out of the Jeep and walked around to my side and opened my door. I got out and he took my hand and we walked up the steps to the front porch. Emmett stopped before we got to the door and turned to me and said, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, are you?" I said.

"If you are," he said and then he kissed me and took my hand we walked inside.

Everyone was in the living room so that's where we headed. We walked in and Esme said, "Oh I'm so glad you came," and then she walked over to us and hugged us.

"Mom, Rose told you we would come," Emmett said.

"Oh I know but still," she said. I loved the way she always liked to have the family together and how when you told her you would come she was still happy that you came and acted surprised.

"Uncle Emmett," Renesmee screamed as she ran to Emmett and then jumped into his arms.

He picked her up and hugged her and screamed, "Nessie!"

"I'm going to go get my new doll to show you," Renesmee said once Emmett put her back on the ground and then she ran off up the stairs.

We exchanged hellos with everyone else and then Emmett said, "I think Rose has something to give our parents."

"Oh now Rosalie I told you not to bring anything," Esme said.

"Mom, I think you're going to like this," Emmett said and I handed a box to Carlisle, a box to Esme, a box to my dad, and then a box to my mom.

I watched as they opened them and took out the card that had a poem on it. I watched them read what it said and I waited for it to sink in and then I saw realization spread across their faces. I was standing by my mom and Emmett was standing next to me. My mom stood up and looked at me. "Rosalie Elizabeth Hale, are you?" she asked.

I smiled and said, "Yeah Mom, I am."

My mom returned the smile and then hugged me and Jasper said, "What is she?"

My mom broke the hug and stepped back so that I could tell everyone else and I said, "Momma, why don't you read the poem?"

"Are you sure?" she asked and I nodded yes. She looked at the poem and began to read it, "A hankie for Mom. You know I love you, Mom. You know I think the world of you. I am giving you this hankie, because I have some news. You are such a perfect parent. You are my shinning star. I hope I can follow you, and be half the parent that you are. If you should need to wipe a tear, this hankie is here for you. You see, the news I'm telling you, I'm going to be a parent too. Congratulations Grandma." When she finished she looked over at Emmett and me and began to cry. "I can't believe it," she said. "I'm going to be a grandma." She walked back to me and hugged me again and then my father joined in. Emmett stepped back and let us have our family moment.

I could hear Esme making a fuss over him and I could tell that she was crying too and Carlisle told him congratulations. "Wait a minute, you mean Rose is pregnant?" Jasper asked.

My parents stepped away and I looked at my brother and said, "Face it Jasper you're going to be an Uncle."

"So you're being serious," he said and then walked over to me and hugged me. "You don't even look pregnant," he said.

"Believe me, I am pregnant," I said and I felt Emmett place his hands on my shoulders.

"Well I think it's wonderful," Esme said and hugged me. "Congratulations, Dear."

"I second that," Carlisle said and hugged me.

"I can't wait to go shopping for it," Alice said and hugged me and then she hugged Emmett.

"Congratulations," Edward said and hugged me and then Emmett.

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry about what I said at the wedding. I didn't know that you were really pregnant," Bella said and then hugged me.

"It's ok Bella," I said and then she hugged Emmett.

Everyone sat back down but they were all still buzzing about me being pregnant. "So, how far along are you?" my mom asked.

"I'm about fourteen weeks," I replied.

"So you were pregnant at the wedding?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I actually found out before the wedding but I didn't want to take any attention away from the wedding," I said.

"When exactly did you find out you were pregnant?" my mom then asked.

"Well, we found out the day after Emmett's birthday," I said and looked at Esme who smiled at me.

"I can't believe you kept it a secret for so long and that you're not showing," Bella said.

"Well I didn't want to take away from the wedding and I really wanted to wait until the second trimester to tell everyone. But I am showing you just can't tell in this shirt," I said.

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," I said and stood up. I turned to the side and pulled my shirt back tight against my stomach to show her that I really was showing.

"But you still look small to be three and a half months pregnant," Bella replied.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"When are you due?" Esme asked.

"I'm due on November eighth," I said and then looked at my dad and said, "on my daddy's birthday."

"Oh my," my mom said and then looked at my dad and said, "Monroe isn't that wonderful?"

"Yeah, it's wonderful," my dad said and I could tell that he was still trying to process the fact that I was pregnant.

"When do you find out what it is?" Alice asked.

Emmett looked at her and said, "Don't call the baby "it", because until we find out the gender we're calling the baby Gummy Bear."

"Gummy Bear, why are you calling the baby Gummy Bear?" Alice asked.

"Because that what it looked like on the first ultrasound," Emmett said.

"Oh, so when do you find out what Gummy Bear is?" Alice asked.

"Hopefully June seventh," I said.

"You've already had an ultrasound?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, I've had two," I said and began to go through my purse. I found my wallet and took out the wallet size photos I had printed off of the computer and handed them to her. "The one on top is from eight weeks and the second is from thirteen weeks," I said.

"Oh Monroe, look," my mom said.

"So what are you two hoping for?" Bella asked.

"As long as it's healthy, I really don't care," I said.

"I feel the same," Emmett said.

"I hope it's a girl," Alice said and everyone looked at her. "What? I like to shop," she said and everyone began to laugh.

"Momma," Renesmee said and she walked over to Bella. "I can't find my new doll."

"Sweetie, are you sure you brought her?" Bella asked.

"Oh no, I left her in my room at home!" Renesmee exclaimed.

"I'm sure she'll be ok," Edward said and held out his hands for Renesmee to come to him.

"I'm sure you're right," Renesmee said and climbed onto Edward's knee.

"But guess what?" Edward said.

"What, Daddy?" Renesmee asked.

"Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose have something to tell you," Edward said.

"What is it?" she asked and looked at us.

"Aunt Rose and I are going to have a baby," Emmett said.

"Why? Don't you like me anymore?" Renesmee asked.

"Nessie, come here," Emmett said and Renesmee walked over to him and he picked her up and sat her in his lap. "Nessie, we're not having a baby because we don't like you anymore. We're having a baby because we love you so much and have so much with you that we want a baby of our own."

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so. You could have just taken me and my momma and daddy could have had another baby," Renesmee said.

Emmett laughed and said, "Well that wouldn't be fair to your momma and daddy and we couldn't take you away from them."

"Why?" Renesmee asked.

"Because they love you more than Rose and I do, if that's possible," Emmett said.

"Oh ok, so what's the new baby going to be to me?" Renesmee asked.

"It's going to be your cousin," Bella said.

"Wow, I don't have a cousin," Renesmee said and everyone laughed. "So, where's the new baby at?"

"Well it's in Aunt Rose's tummy," Bella said.

"When's it going to come out?" Renesmee asked.

"Not until after Halloween," I said.

"That's a long time," Renesmee said.

"Yeah," I said.

"How'd the baby get in your tummy?" Renesmee asked and we all looked at Edward and Bella and Edward and Bella looked at each other.

"Well, Sweetie, how do you think the baby got there?" Bella asked.

"Well Lindsey said that the stork comes in through the window at night and if you're sleeping in the same bed as a boy then he goes and puts a tiny egg with a tiny baby in it inside of your water and then when you wake up in the morning you drink it and then it grows in your tummy for a long time and then it comes out of your belly button and that it sounds really painful because when her momma had her little brother she could hear her screaming from the waiting room," Renesmee said.

"Sweetie, that's exactly right," Edward said and Bella gave him a look that said shut up.

"Wow, I didn't even think that was close. Oh well I'm going to go play," Renesmee said and ran back off up the stairs.

Once we heard the door to the playroom shut Bella looked at Edward hit him and said, "How could you tell her that was right?"

"What did you want me to do? Tell her about the birds and the bees," Edward said.

"Ok fine you win," Bella said.

I looked at Emmett and he looked at me and then Edward said, "Emmett, get out while you still can." Bella looked at him again and he said, "I was joking. Emmett, from my experience you'll love being a dad."

"I think I'm going to," Emmett said. "I mean I love Renesmee and if Gummy Bear's a boy I'll already have that covered so I don't think it'll be hard."

"That's what you say now but just wait," Carlisle said. "Once that baby is here you'll be singing a different song."

"Carlisle's right, but at least you're not getting two at the same time," my dad added.

"Well, why don't we go and see if there's a game on and give Emmett some of our secrets?" Carlisle said and stood. All of the guys agreed and they went to Carlisle's den and left us in the living room.

"That's ok, we'll just give Rose our secrets," Esme called after them. Once they were gone she said, "We will give you our secrets but first let me go check the roast," and she got up and went into the kitchen.

We waited until Esme came back and then Alice said, "So I think we should all go shopping for maternity clothes next week."

"I'm up for that," I said a little too eagerly.

"Rose, are you running out of clothes?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, I can only wear babydoll tops and this is the biggest one I have," I said and everyone laughed.

"Ok, how about we go Tuesday?" Alice asked and everyone agreed.

"Now can I ask a question?" I asked and everyone nodded yes. "How bad is the delivery?" I asked.

"Well Sunshine, the delivery all depends on the woman and the baby," my mom said. "I was in labor for seventeen hours with you and Jasper."

"I was in labor with Emmett for twelve hours and I was in labor with Alice and Edward for ten," Esme said.

"I was in labor with Nessie for ten hours," Bella said.

"I hope mine goes fast," I said.

"Have you decided if you're going to have pain meds or not?" my mom asked.

"I'm not going to have any. I mean none of the women in the bible had drugs and they lived through it so I figure I can too," I said.

"That's my girl," my mom said.

"I didn't have any," Esme said.

"I had to have something," Bella said. "I couldn't stand the contractions or any of it."

"What are you going to do to manage your pain?" Esme asked.

"I figured I'd have Emmett to massage me to relax me and then I also want to do the distraction exercises," I said.

"Those are both great," Esme said.

"Yeah, I just can't wait to find out what it is," I said.

"Why is that?" my mom asked.

"Because then I can start buying things like the crib, bassinet, set up the nursery, and things like that," I said.

"You'll have fun doing all of that," Bella said. "But once the baby gets here its all work."

"She's right," my mom said. "Sleepless nights, dirty diapers, and endless bottles."

"That sounds right," Esme said. "Now are you planning to breastfeed?"

"I don't know. I mean I always planned to but now that it's actually here and possible I don't know if I will or not," I said.

"I think you should," Bella said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I breastfeed Renesmee and me and her shared a bond when she was a baby," Bella said.

"I breastfeed all of my children," Esme said.

"I breastfeed you and Jasper," my mom said.

"Yeah, I know and it's supposed to make them smarter and everything," I said. "I'll probably end up doing it but I just feel bad that Emmett won't get to be part of the feeding."

"You do know that after the first month you can express milk and put it in a bottle and then Emmett can feed the baby," Bella said. "That's what Edward and I did and that's also how I got to go out with you and Alice for lunch and to go shopping."

"I'll probably breastfeed," I said.

"Do you have any questions?" Esme asked. I shook my head no and she looked at the clock and said, "I can't believe we've been sitting here an hour. Let me go check the roast and then I'll be back." Esme walked into the kitchen and then came back. "Lunch is ready, you all can go ahead and take your seat at the table. I'll go get the men," Esme said and went down the hall to Carlisle's den.

"I'll go get Renesmee," Bella said and she went up the stairs.

I used my hand sanitizer out of my purse and then Alice and I walked into the dinning room. Esme had already sat the food on the table. "It's good to see you," I said.

"It's good to see you, too and I can't believe you're pregnant," Alice replied as we sat down next to each other.

"I couldn't at first either but I am," I said. Everyone else came in and sat down. Carlisle sat at one end of the table and Esme sat at the other end. Emmett sat down on Carlisle's right side next to me and Jasper sat next to Alice on Esme's left. Edward sat down on Carlisle's right side, Bella sat next to him, Renesmee sat next to her, my mom sat next to Renesmee, and my father sat next to my mom and on Esme's left side.

"Carlisle, will you say grace?" Esme asked.

"Of course," Carlisle said and everyone bowed their head. "Heavenly Father we thank you for bringing Alice and Jasper home from their honeymoon. We also thank you for blessing Emmett and Rosalie with a baby. We ask you to keep it safe and to keep Rosalie safe as they go through the pregnancy. We also thank you for the food and hope that you bless it as we eat and ask you to allow it to give us strength to make it through this day. Amen," Carlisle said.

"Amen," Everyone said. Carlisle passed around the food and we ate our lunch and talked about the baby and Alice and Jasper's honeymoon and we talked about what Renesmee was learning in school.

After we had finished eating we went into the living room and continued talking. At four we all started to depart and say our goodbyes.

Once Emmett and I were home I went into the kitchen and grabbed a peach out of the refrigerator. I cut it up and went into the living room where Emmett had gone and was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. I took off my shoes and sat on the couch next to him and ate my peach. Emmett laughed and said, "We just ate lunch and here you are eating a peach."

"I'm trying to give Gummy Bear more room to grow," I said.

"I know and I love you for that," he said and kissed the top of my head. We sat there and continued to flip through the TV channels and talk about the baby.

At six Emmett asked me if I wanted to go eat dinner and I said, "Yeah." I put on my shoes and we went and got in the Jeep and drove into town.

Emmett drove to Applebee's and we got out and went inside. We were seated at a booth and we sat across from each other. We ordered steak for dinner with steamed vegetables and for an appetizer we ordered cheese sticks. The waitress brought us our cheese sticks and then walked away. I took one out of the basket dipped it in sauce and then took a bite. "So, I was thinking that tomorrow we could go look at some family cars," Emmett said.

I chewed, swallowed, took a drink and said, "Why?"

"Well I've been thinking. A BMW convertible really isn't a car for a mom. So, I want to buy you a new car," Emmett said.

"But what are we going to do with the BMW?" I asked.

"Well I figured we could keep it as a date car," Emmett said.

"Oh, so what are you going to do buy me like a suburban or something?" I asked.

"No, I don't want to buy you a suburban. I was thinking more along the lines of a Hummer or a Cadillac Escalade," Emmett said.

"A Hummer?" I said.

"Ok so I was leaning more towards the Escalade," Emmett said.

"I think I would be too," I said and then the waitress brought us our dinner. We ate and then went home. We decided that we would go and look at cars tomorrow and it would be the first thing that we officially bought because of the baby.

* * *

**Ok so I hope that you liked the new chapter. Let me know what you think about how Emmett and Rosalie told everyone they were pregnant. Also I've put a poll up on my profile for what the baby will be. The final results of that poll will be what the baby is so please please please go vote. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**RPOV**

I woke up the next morning and got out of bed and started my day. I took a shower and brushed my teeth and did my hair and make up and then got dressed. I decided on wearing a white American Eagle drawstring dress and a pair of white Old Navy flip-flops. I went down stairs and ate two pieces of toast, a cup of yogurt, and some fresh fruit for breakfast. Once I was done I went to the library and got my laptop and then went into the living room. I sat on the couch and opened my laptop and began looking at things for the baby. It didn't seem like I'd been sitting there long but when I heard Emmett coming down the stairs I looked at the clock and realized I'd been sitting there for an hour.

Emmett came into the living room and sat down on the couch opposite of me. "Good morning," I said.

"Good morning," he said. I could tell that he had already showered and was ready to go. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at stuff for the baby," I said.

"Oh, well I thought we could go and look for a family car today," Emmett said.

I closed my laptop and said, "Ok, where do you want to go?"

"Well, I figured we could just drive around and look," Emmett replied.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah," I said and we went to the Jeep and headed to town.

Emmett drove and I kept up chat about the baby and other things. He eventually pulled into the Kia dealer in Port Angeles. He parked the Jeep and we got out and began to look. It wasn't long before a salesman came and began talking to us. Emmett explained to him that we were looking for family car and the salesman began to show different vehicles. I looked at the Sportage and the Sedona but neither appealed and when I told him he thanked the salesman for his time and then we got in the Jeep and went to the Buick dealer. Again it wasn't long before a salesman came and began talking to us. He showed us the Enclave. I liked it but I wanted to look at some other vehicles before I made my final choice. Emmett agreed and took me to the Lexus dealer. The same thing happened with the salesman. He showed us the LX and GX. I liked the LX but still wanted to look. Emmett then took me to the Lincoln dealer. The salesman came out and greeted Emmett and me. Emmett explained that we were looking for a family car that was safe. The salesman asked if we had any kids and Emmett told him we were expecting. The salesman thought for a minute and then said, "I think I know the perfect vehicle for you." He walked us over to the SUVs and showed us the Lincoln Navigator. "This is the Lincoln Navigator. The exterior includes power lift gate, power-folding heated mirrors, power-deployable running boards, a reverse sensing systems, forward sensing systems, rain sensing wipers, tire pressure monitoring system," he said as he showed us the outside. He opened the doors on the car and said, "Now on the inside it comes with THX II certified audio system, voice-activated navigation system with integrated Sirius travel link, SYNC, rear-seat DVD entertainment system, heated and cooled front seats, the third-row seat power folds down and up, you can set the mirrors and driver seat and pedals to both of your likings and then program it to your keyless entry remote and when you unlock the vehicle with that remote then your settings will set themselves, and it provides up to 103.3 cubic feet of storage space but if you opt for the Navigator L then it provides up to 128.2 cubic feet of storage space including 42.6 cubic feet behind the third-row seat which should be enough for luggage and groceries. The Navigator also has the LATCH system in the second row seats. The LATCH system is lower anchors and tether anchors for children. It also has SOS post crash alert system, trailer stray control, safety systems, safety canopy system, SecuriLock Passive Anti-theft system, remote keyless entry system, SecuriCode Keyless entry, and a rear view camera."

"I like the safety features and the sensing systems," Emmett said. "I wouldn't really have to worry about her as much."

"That why most families opt for the Navigator," the salesman said. "Would you like to take it for a test drive?"

Emmett looked at me and I nodded and he turned to the salesman and said, "Yes we would."

"Great, just let me go get the keys," the salesman said and walked back to the building.

"What do you like about it Rose?" Emmett asked.

"I like the cargo room and the entertainment system. It will really come in handy once the baby is older," I said.

"Yeah," Emmett said laughing.

"Ok here you go," the salesman said as he handed Emmett the keys.

"Thank you," Emmett said and handed the keys to me. "Rose, why don't you drive since you'll be using it the most?"

"Ok," I said and took the keys. I got in on the driver's side and Emmett got in on the passenger. I started the car and drove around.

"It rides smoothly," Emmett said.  
"It drives smoothly too," I replied. "Do you want to drive?"

"If you want me to," Emmett replied.

"Yeah," I said and pulled over. We switched places and Emmett began to drive. He drove probably ten minutes and then went back to the dealer.

The salesman came over to us and said, "What did you two think?"

"I like it," I said smiling.

I looked at Emmett and he said, "I think it will be a great family car. Why don't we start on the papers?"

"Great," the salesman said. "If you'll follow me to my office we'll get started." We followed him to his office and did the paperwork.

Two hours later we walked out the owners of a new white Lincoln Navigator. Emmett got in the Jeep and drove it home and I followed him in the Lincoln. When we got home we went in the house and Emmett asked me if I had found anything that I liked for the baby earlier when I was looking. I told him that I had and we went in the living room and I showed him what I had found that I liked. "How do you want to do the nursery?" Emmett asked.

"Um, I'm not really sure. I don't think I'll really know until we know what the baby is," I replied.

"Ok, well just let me know that way we can buy paint and paint the nursery and get it all set up," Emmett said.

"I will," I said.

"Have you decided where you want the nursery to be?" Emmett asked.

"I want the nursery to be the room by ours," I replied. "Of course the baby won't be sleeping in the nursery until the baby's four months old."

"Four months old?" Emmett asked.

"That's usually when a baby will sleep through the night on breast milk," I said.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that you're going to breastfeed?" Emmett said.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" I asked.

"Well how am I supposed to bond with the baby if you're the one who will be doing all of the feeding?" Emmett asked.

"Well you can burp the baby, give it a bath, change the diapers," I said.

"But what about feeding I thought that was one of the things that you bond over baby with the most," Emmett said.

"Well after a month I can express milk," I said.

"Express milk?" Emmett asked.

"It means take the milk from my breast and freeze it or put it in the refrigerator and then it can be put in a bottle," I said.

"So basically it'll be like you're a cow?" Emmett asked.

"No, not really," I said.

"Well what about formula? When will the baby get the formula?" Emmett asked.

"I really didn't plan on giving the baby formula," I replied.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Because breast milk is easier on a baby's tummy and it boosts the immune system and it makes them smarter," I said.

"Well those are all good reasons so I guess the baby will be breastfeed," Emmett said.

"Thank you for understanding," I replied.

"It's no problem. I just want what's best for the baby," Emmett said and then his phone rang interrupting our conversation. "Hello," he said when he answered it. "Yeah, ok, we'll be there, ok, love you too, bye," Emmett said and then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was my mom," Emmett replied. "Apparently she and Dad are taking everyone out next Sunday for Mother's Day."

"Oh, well that's nice," I said.

"Yeah, oh and she said to tell you that she'd see you Tuesday. Why will she see you Tuesday?" Emmett asked.

"Because she, Alice, Bella, and I are going shopping," I said. "I'm going to buy some maternity clothes so that I actually look like I'm pregnant and not just fat."

"Ok, and by the way you don't look fat you look pregnant," Emmett said.

"Thanks for that," I said.

"Now, when exactly are we going to start making plans for the nursery?" Emmett asked.

"After we find out what Gummy Bear is," I replied.

"Ok," Emmett said. We spent the rest of the day looking at baby things and discussing nursery themes.

**RPOV**

By the time I woke up on Tuesday Emmett had already left for work. I got ready and then went down stairs and ate breakfast. It wasn't long after I finished eating that the doorbell rang. I went and answered it and standing on the other side was Alice, Esme, my mom, and Bella. "Hey, come on in," I said and they walked inside and I shut the door behind them. "So, where are we going?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"The mall," Alice said. "I've seen a few maternity shops there and I figured we could go and see what they have and I've also seen a few shops that sell baby things."

"Alice, I don't want to shop for the baby until we know what the baby is," I replied.

"Ok, then we won't look at anything for the baby," Alice said.

"Thank you," I replied and we then left.

It took us abut an hour to get to the mall and it was packed. Alice led us to one of the maternity shops. "I've walked by this shop a lot and I thought it would be a nice place to start," Alice said as we walked in Motherhood Maternity. Alice went around and grabbed several tees, tanks, camis, jeans, pants, and capris. I went into a changing room and tried them on. She had gotten everything in a size small. That was great for the pants but not so great for the top. "Alice, the shirts are too small," I said and Alice stuck her head in the changing room.

"I got the size that you wore before you got pregnant," Alice replied.

"Alice, my boobs have gone up an entire cup size since before I was pregnant," I said.

"Ok, I'll go get the next size up," Alice said and then disappeared. She returned and handed me a shirt.

I tried it on and it fit perfectly, "It's perfect," I said.

"Great, now I'll just go and get some tops in that size.

I got dressed and walked out of the dressing room. Alice had gathered several shirts and was now gathering the clothes out of the dressing room. We went up to the cashier and paid for everything and then went to the food court. We sat down and began to eat our lunch and I said, "I don't think I'll need to go shopping for clothes at all during the next few months."

"I don't think so either," my mom said.

"Well, at lest now you know you'll look pregnant," Alice said.

"She already looks pregnant," Bella said.

"I agree with Bella," Esme said. When we were finished eating we went and just walked around the mall.

After a few more hours we went back to my house and had tea. We talked mostly about the baby and what Emmett and I had planned for him or her. We talked until four like that and then Esme said, "I need to get home and fix dinner for Carlisle. Girls don't forget that Sunday is Mother's Day and that we're going to meet at our house at noon and then go out to eat."

"We wont' forget," Bella, Alice, and I said at the same time.

"Good, Cheryl, you and Monroe are invited too," Esme said.

"We'll be there," my mom replied.

"Good, see you all then, bye," Esme said and walked to the foyer. I heard the front door open and then close.

"I'd better be going, too," my mother said. "You know how your father is about dinner being ready when he gets home."

"Ok, bye Momma," I said and hugged her. My mom then left.

"I'd better go and start supper for Edward," Bella said.

"And I have Jasper to fix dinner for," Alice said.

"And I have Emmett," I said.

"Well then I guess we'll see each other Sunday," Alice said and hugged Bella and then me.

"Yeah," I replied. "Thanks for going with me to get the clothes."

"It was my pleasure," Alice said. We said one last goodbye and then they left. I went into the kitchen and began cooking dinner.

Later that night as Emmett and I were lying in bed and Emmett was lying by my stomach telling it a story I began thinking about how he's been so caring. He goes to every appointment with me and he's always trying to do everything he can for me and the baby. But then I realized that I haven't done anything for him. I mean I've given him a child but I haven't really done anything for him. "What are you thinking about?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how wonderful you are," I replied.

He scooted up in the bed and kissed me and said, "I'm not near as wonderful as you are."

"Mmmm and why am I so wonderful?" I asked.

"For one you're carrying my child," he replied and ran his hand over my stomach. "And another you're beautiful and all mine."

"Thank you," I said and we kissed one last time before finally settling in to go to sleep.

* * *

**Ok so I really hope you liked the chapter. I know it's kind of short and kind of slow and not a lot is going on but just sort of think of it as a filler. I hope you review.**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**RPOV**

I woke up to warm sunshine coming in through the window. I rolled over and expected to find Emmett sleeping next to me but the bed was empty. I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. I was just about to get out of bed when I heard the bedroom door open. Emmett walked in carrying a tray that held my breakfast and a single red rose. He walked over to the bed and said, "Happy Mother's Day, Babe." He sat down on the edge of the bed and sat the tray down between us.

"Why are you wishing me a happy mother's day?" I asked.

"Well you're going to be a mother in a few months and I already consider you a mother," Emmett replied.

"Thank you," I said smiling.

"Now, I made you chocolate chip pancakes and I put whip cream between them when I stacked them and I smothered them in syrup and I cut up some cantaloupe and put in the bowl with grapes and strawberries, and I also cooked the bacon to where it's just crunchy," he said and sat the tray on my lap.

I looked at him smiling and said, "All of my favorites."

"Yeah," he said smiling. "Now eat before it gets cold." I smiled and began eating. While I was eating I couldn't help but notice that his hair was wet. I knew that he had taken a shower when he got up but I couldn't help but wonder how long he'd been up.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked between bites.

"I got up at six and began cooking and then I took a shower at about seven and then I went back down stairs and cut up the fruit and fixed your plate and then came up here," he said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"9:30 a.m.," Emmet replied.

I took the last bite of my food and said, "We're supposed to be at your parents' house at noon."

"I know, so now you need to get up and get ready?" Emmett said and kissed my cheek and picked up the tray. "Happy Mother's Day," he said again before he left.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom and began getting ready. Once I was done in the bathroom I went into the closet and got dressed. I had chosen to wear one of the dresses I had bought Tuesday. It was an orange short sleeve smocked maternity dress by A Pea in the Pod. I paired it with a pair of brown wedge heel sandals. After I was ready I went down stairs and found Emmett in the kitchen. "I'm ready when you are," I said and he turned around.

"You look beautiful," Emmett said.

"Thank you," I replied and he kissed me.

"So, are you ready to go celebrate your first Mother's Day as a mother?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I said and he led me to the garage. He opened the passenger side door of the Navigator for me to get in. I went to get in and saw a blue Tiffany box sitting in the seat. "Emmett, what's that?" I asked and looked at him smiling.

"I don't know what it is Rose. Why don't you open it and find out?" Emmett replied.

I picked up the box and opened it. Nestled in the Tiffany blue velvet was a charm bracelet with five charms. The charms that were on the bracelet were a teddy bear, baby blocks, a baby cup, baby booties, and a duck. I looked at Emmett and said, "Is this from you?"

"Yeah," he replied smiling. He took the bracelet out of the box and put it on my left wrist. "Happy Mother's Day," he said again and kissed me. He pulled away and said, "We have to go."

"I know," I said and then got in the Navigator. Emmett shut my door and walked around and got in on the driver's side. He started the Navigator and backed out of the garage and headed toward his parents' house.

Thirty minutes later we were pulling into the driveway that lead up to the house. Emmett parked behind Jasper's truck. We got out of the Navigator and went inside. When we walked inside everyone was waiting in the living room. We exchanged hellos and sat and talked for a little while and then we all decided to go eat. We walked outside and Edward said, "Emmett, what happened to your Jeep?"

"Nothing, it's at the house," Emmett said.

"Then why are you driving a Lincoln Navigator?" Alice asked.

"Because that is Rose's new family car," Emmett said.

"You bought her a car?" Jasper asked.

"Well we'll have a baby in a few months and I don't think Rose's BMW would be the right car to drive a baby around in," Emmett said.

"It's lovely," Esme said.

"I like it," I replied.

"So, are you going for the whole soccer mom look now?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, maybe," I replied.

"Well let's get going. We can all admire the new car after we eat," Carlisle said and everyone got in their cars.

Two hours later we were back at the house and sitting in the living room waiting to exchange Mother's Day gifts. "I want to go first," Renesmee said and she handed a gift bag to Bella and another to Esme. "Happy Mother's Day, Momma and Grandma Esme."

Bella and Esme took out a picture frame that contained a picture of Renesmee in one slot, an ink print of her hand in another slot and a poem in the last slot. Bella and Esme showed everyone and Emmett asked, "What does it say?"

"It says," Bella said and began to read, "My hand print. Sometimes you get discouraged because I am so small. I always leave my fingerprints on the furniture and walls. But every day I'm growing up, and soon I'll be so tall, that all those little hand prints will be so hard to recall. Now here's a little hand print on this special day so you can see how my fingers looked on this Mother's Day in May."

"That's beautiful," I said. "Renesmee, where'd you get the poem?"

"My daddy found it," Renesmee said as she climbed into Edward's lap.

"It's very beautiful," I said.

"Thank you," Renesmee replied.

"Thank you, Nessie," Esme said.

"Yes, thank you Sweetheart," Bella said.

"I'll go next," Emmett said. He got up and handed a gift wrapped box to his mom. "It's from Edward, Alice, and me. Happy Mother's Day, Mom," he said and kissed her cheek.

Esme unwrapped the box and lifted the top. She picked up the engraved crystal and read it. "Oh kids, it's beautiful. Thank you," Esme said.

"Read it out loud, Mom," Alice said.

"Our mother kept a garden, a garden of the heart. She planted all the good things that gave our lives their starts. She turned us to the sunshine and encouraged us to dream, fostering and nurturing the seeds of self-esteem. Her constant good example always taught us right from wrong— markers for our pathways that will last a lifetime long. We are our mother's garden. We are her legacy— and we hope today she feels the love reflected back from us," Esme read.

"That's so beautiful," my mom said.

"Ok, my turn," I said and I walked over to my mom and handed her a gift wrapped box. "Happy Mother's Day, Momma," I said and hugged her.

She unwrapped the box and lifted the top off. She picked up the crystal and said, "I'm just going to go ahead and read it," my mom said. "Dear Momma, You filled my days with rainbow lights, fairytales and sweet dream nights. A kiss to wipe away my tears, Gingerbread to ease my fears. You gave the gift of life to me, and then in love, you set me free. I thank you for your tender care, for deep warm hugs and being there. I hope that when you think of me, A part of you, you'll always see. Love your Sunshine."

"Ok, my turn," Jasper said and took a gift bag over to our mom. "Happy Mother's Day, Momma," he said and kissed her cheek.

Our mom opened the gift bag and took out a box. She opened the box and took out a jewelry box. "Oh Jazz, it's beautiful. Thank you," our mom said and looked at him. "I'll read it now," our mom said and began to read. "Dear Mom, All the things you have done. The nights you stayed awake to make it better when it was wrong. You did it for my sake. God gave me the dearest Mother and whether I'm near of rat I'll cherish you Mom, because love is what you are. Love Always, Jazz."

"You have two of the sweetest kids ever," Esme said when my mom was done.

"I know, they're great," my mom replied.

"Ok, now I have something for my daughter-in-law," Esme said and handed Bella gift bag. "Happy Mother's Day, Dear."

Bella opened the bag and took out a scrapbook. "Thank you, Esme," Bella said.

"You're welcome, Dear. It's a scrapbook of your first five years as a mother," Esme replied.

"And now I have a gift for the girl that isn't my daughter-in-law but I consider to be my daughter-in-law," Esme said and handed me a gift bag.

"Esme, I can't accept this. I'm not a mother yet," I said.

"Of course you are Sweetie. You're just in the first steps of motherhood. You're in the nesting period where taking care of yourself is taking care of your baby," Esme replied.

I smiled and said, "Thank you," and began to open the bag. I opened the bag and nestled inside was a baby blanket. I took the baby blanket out and wrapped inside of it was a floppy teddy bear that I could tell had been broken in already. I looked at Esme and said, "Thank you."

Emmett, sitting beside me with his arm around me, looked down at what I was holding and exclaimed, "Bearington!" I looked at him and said, "That's Bearington, I got him form my grandma the day I was born and he never left my side until I was nine."

Esme and Carlisle were laughing and then Esme said, "That's right Emmett. That's your old teddy bear and baby blanket. I thought that you two might like to have them for your baby."

I looked at her and said, "Thank you very much." It was all I could do not to cry. It was such a sweet jester and then Emmett took the bear form me.

He held the bear up to his face and said, "It's been a while since I've seen you. I have so much to tell you," I couldn't help but laugh as Emmett went into his own little world with his teddy bear.

"I remember that bear," Edward said. "I remember I was four and Emmett was five and I was going to take the bear outside to play and as soon as I walked out into the backyard Emmett tackled me to the ground and ripped the bear out of my hands. He was very protective over it."

"Well he's my bear not yours," Emmett said and we all laughed.

"Ok, now I have a gift for my daughter on her first Mother's Day," my mom said and walked over to me. She handed me a gift bag and said, "I think that you will like this."

I opened the bag and took out the elephant that was nestled inside. I looked up at my mom and said, "This is-" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah, it is," my mom said.

I picked up the stuffed elephant that I had received on my second birthday and was taken back to all the times I had shared with it. "What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Cookie," I replied smiling.

"Cookie?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I got him when I was two. I used to take him everywhere. We went to sleep away camp together, we went to school together, he went to every cheerleading competition I went to, he's been through all of my breakups, and he knows all of my secrets," I said.

"Wow, and I thought that I was weird for carrying around my bear until I was nine," Emmett said.

"Well I kept Cookie in my room," I said.

"Ok," Emmett replied.

"Thank you, Momma," I said.

"You're welcome Sunshine but that's not all. There's more in the bag," my mom said.

I looked back in the bag and took out a jewelry box. I opened it and nestled in the black fabric was a silver necklace with a pair of baby shoes as the pendant. "Thank you," I said and hugged my mom.

"You're welcome," my mom replied and sat back down next to my father. We sat around the living room and talked some more.

At six Emmett stood up and said, "I'm going to take Rose home for the rest of her Mother's Day gifts."

"Well, it was very nice seeing both of you," Esme said and hugged each of us. We said our goodbyes and then went home.

Emmett parked the Navigator in the garage and we got out and went inside. Emmett led me upstairs and took me to the room beside ours. He opened the door and we walked in. The room was completely empty just like when we bought the house. "Emmett, why did you bring me up here?" I asked.

"To show you this," he said and walked over to the wall with the window. "Imagine the crib here and the rocker here so that you can look outside when you hold the baby. And over here," he walked to the wall across the room, "will be the changing table and everything you'll need to make the changes. And over there will be all the dressers. What do you think?"

"You thought out the nursery?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean in a month we'll find out what the baby is and then we'll start picking out furniture and colors so I decided where everything should go," Emmett replied.

"Aw Baby, you're too sweet," I said and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss began to get passionate and Emmett picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to our bedroom. He lay down on his back on the bed with me on top of him. I sat up, straddling his lap, and took off my dress. Emmett rose up and took of his shirt and then attacked me with kisses. We rolled over to where I was on my back and Emmett hovered over me. He kissed down my neck and across my collar bone down across my breasts. He pulled back and looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Emmett asked.

"The doctor said it was fine," I replied.

"Ok," Emmett said and kissed my lips and cupped my breast and squeezed. I couldn't help but push him away. "What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"You can't do that," I replied.

"Do what?" Emmett asked.

"Squeeze my breasts. It hurts," I said.

"I'm sorry," Emmett said and kissed me and everything else washed away.

XXXXXX MISSING LEMON XXXXXX

I woke up the next morning wrapped in the bed sheets and curled in Emmett's bare chest. I lay there and just the sun shine in while listening to Emmett's heart beat. I felt Emmett wrap his arms around me and kiss the top of my head. "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," I said and kissed his chest.

"Last night was amazing," he said.

"Mhm," I replied.

Emmett turned over on his side to where he faced me and then I saw his eyes focus on something behind me. I saw something flash in his eyes that I had never seen before and then he said, "Oh God."

"What?" I asked.

"Oh God," he said again.

"What? What's wrong?" I said beginning to worry.

"The baby, I invaded the baby's space, I carelessly invaded the baby's space, the only place the baby can truly feel safe," Emmett said.

"Emmett, it's ok. Listen its ok," I said and sat up.

"Rose, we can't do that ever again," Emmett said and then got up and went into the bathroom. I heard the shower start and knew that the conversation had ended. I went into the closet and threw on some clothes and went downstairs. I grabbed my phone and called the only person I knew to call at a time like this.

* * *

**Sorry that its short but this chapter and the next couple may be like that because it's sort of leading up to a long chapter with a lot of things happening at the same time. I hope you liked it and I hope that you review. Let me know what you think about the gifts and let me know who you think Rose called at the end. I'm also sorry that I left the end as a cliffy but I had to for my own sake. I hope you understand. Also the poll on what the baby should be is up and if you haven't yet go vote because you could make a big difference. Let me know what you think and what you think will happen. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**RPOV**

I walked downstairs and went into the library. I sat down on the loveseat and called the only I person I knew of to call at a time like this. Finally after the third ring I heard Bella say, "Hello."

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something," I said.

"Ok, what is it?" Bella asked.

"When you were pregnant with Renesmee did you and Edward have sex?" I asked in return.

"We did in the beginning but then after a while Edward was afraid that he would hurt the baby," Bella replied.

"So, it's normal for a man to be afraid that he'll hurt the baby?" I asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Bella asked in return.

"Because last night Emmett and I were in the process of being intimate and he stopped and questioned it and then when we woke up this morning he just kept saying that invaded the baby's space," I replied.

"Oh, yeah that's normal but don't worry there's no way he hurt the baby," Bella said.

"Yeah, I know that but I wish I could get him to," I said.

"I know what you mean. Why don't you just sit down with him and explain it?" Bella asked.

"I'll try that. Thanks Bella, you really helped," I said.

"It's no problem. If you ever have questions you can call," Bella said.

"Thanks, I'm going to go talk to Emmett now," I said.

"Ok, bye," Bella said.

"Bye," I said and then ended the call. I went into the kitchen and Emmett was pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "Are you still upset?" I asked him.

He turned around and looked at me and said, "No, but it still doesn't change the fact that I invaded the baby's space."

He put the orange juice back in the refrigerator and I said, "Emmett, its ok to have sex while I'm pregnant. You can't hurt the baby."

"It's just weird that the baby is in you and we did that and the sounds and the movement. I just don't want to have to explain what was going on when the baby's born," Emmett said and sat down beside me.

"You won't have to explain anything to the baby when it's born. It won't remember anything," I said.

"It's still weird," he said.

"Yeah well what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Well you could eat breakfast and then I don't know," Emmett replied.

"Breakfast does sound good," I said and got up and walked over to the refrigerator. I got a cup of yogurt and some fruit that had already been cut up and ate. After I was done Emmett and I spent the day in the living room watching movies.

**RPOV**

The next couple of weeks went by so slow. Nothing ever happened. I spent my days cleaning house, having lunch with Alice, Bella, Esme, my mom, and Renesmee, and then I would come home and make dinner. After dinner Emmett and I would talk about baby names, the nursery, the furniture, and everything else. At about 10:00 p.m. we would go upstairs and lay down in bed. Emmett would tell the baby a story and then we would go to sleep. That is how my day went every day over and over again.

Today is my twenty-sixth birthday. I woke up this morning and the bed was empty other than me. I took a shower and began my day. I went down stairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast. There was a note taped to the refrigerator. I took it off and read it.

_Dear Rose, _

_I got called in this morning for an emergency surgery._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when you woke up._

_I promise to make it up to you tonight. _

_Love,_

_Emmett_

_P.S. Happy Birthday Baby, I love you. _

I laid the note on the counter and ate a cup of yogurt and some fruit for breakfast. When I finished I began cleaning the house. Around 12:00 p.m. the doorbell rang. I went and opened the front door. "Hey Rose," Alice exclaimed.

"Hey Alice, come on in," I said and she walked in. I closed the door and looked at her.

She was carrying a garment bag and said, "I brought you a dress for tonight."

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're going out to dinner for Jasper and your birthday," Alice said.

"Oh, thanks," I said and took the garment bag.

We walked upstairs and I hung the dress up in the closet. "So is there anything new?" Alice asked.

"No, not really," I replied.

"Well that's no fun," Alice said as we walked downstairs.

We sat down on the couch in the living room and I replied, "No it's not."

I ran my hand over my now very prominent belly. "How far along are you?" Alice asked.

"Sixteen weeks," I replied smiling.

"Aw, can I touch it?" Alice asked.

I shrugged and said, "Sure but you're not going to feel the baby. I can't even feel the baby."

Alice laughed and placed her hand on my stomach. I looked down and saw Alice's wedding ring. I couldn't help but think back to the day that I had found the ring in Emmett's apartment. You would have thought that he would have proposed by now. After all I am carrying his child so he knows we'll be together forever. Alice interrupted my thoughts by saying, "What are you thinking about?"

I looked at her and she removed her hand from my stomach and said, "I was just thinking about Emmett and me and the baby." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Rose, I'm sorry that Emmett hasn't proposed yet," Alice said and I looked at her. How did she know I wondered? "I thought he would have proposed by now too but I don't know why he hasn't."

"How did you know that's what I was thinking about?" I asked her.

"Simple, you were looking at my wedding set," she said.

"Sorry," I said and looked down.

"I have to tell you something but you have to keep it a secret," Alice said.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked.

Alice looked down and put her hand against her stomach and smiled. She looked at me and said, "I'm pregnant."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, I went to the doctor before I came here and I'm most definitely pregnant," Alice said.

"Congratulations," I said and hugged her.

"Thank you," Alice replied.

"How far are you?" I asked.

"Six weeks," Alice replied.

"This is so exciting," I said.

"I know," Alice replied.

"Does Jazz know?" I asked.

"No, I planned on telling him tonight. So you have to act really surprised," Alice said.

"I will," I replied.

"Great," Alice said and we continued to talk about the baby what I had been through so far and what Alice could expect.

It didn't seem like it had been long when I heard Emmett come through the door. "Rose, I'm home," Emmett called out.

"We're in the living room," I called back.

"Oh, hey Alice I didn't know you were here," Emmett said when he walked in the living room.

"I was just about to leave. I have to go get ready for the party tonight," Alice said. "It was good talking to you Rose. See you two at the party," Alice said and left.

Emmett sat down next to me on the couch and said, "How are you?" He placed his hand on the top of my stomach.

"I'm great," I said.

"Great," Emmett replied and kissed me.

"I'm going to go get ready," I said and stood up.

"Ok, let me know when you get out of the shower so I can take one," Emmett said.

"Ok," I said and went upstairs. After I took my shower I told Emmett I was done and he took one as I did my hair and makeup. When I was finished I went into the closet and got dressed. The dress that Alice had brought by was from babies n bellies. It was burgundy and pink with spaghetti straps. It looked like a dress that I would have worn to a party before I got pregnant. After I got dressed I put on the charm bracelet the Emmett had bought me for mother's day along with my solitaire diamond earrings and my single diamond pendant necklace. I put on a pair of silver strappy heels and walked out into the bedroom. Emmett walked out of the bedroom and went into the closet to get dressed. I went into the bathroom to check my hair and makeup and then I walked back into the bedroom.

"Are you ready?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I replied and Emmett and I walked downstairs hand in hand. Emmett stopped when we had reached the foyer. "What are you doing?" I asked.

Emmett walked to where he was standing in front of me and he reached into the pocket of jeans and pulled something out. "I'm giving you your birthday present," Emmett replied and then got down on one knee and took my left hand in his hand. I couldn't breathe. I felt nervous and excited at the same time. He was going to propose. I couldn't believe it he was going to propose to me on my birthday. I reminded myself to stay calm and then took a deep breath. "Rose you make me very happy. You're beautiful, smart, extremely talented, and soon you'll be the mother of my child. I think that we belong together and I believe we'll be together for the rest of our lives. Because of this I want you to wear this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Will you wear it?"

I have to admit I was confused. He didn't exactly ask me to marry him but it sort of sounded like a proposal. "Are you asking me to marry you?" I asked.

He looked up at me with those big brown eyes of his and said, "No, I mean I will eventually I just don't want people to think I'm proposing to you because you're pregnant with my child. But I promise that when I think the time is right I will propose."

I smiled and said, "Ok, I'll wear the ring."

He placed the ring on my left ring finger and then stood up. He cupped my face and kissed me and then said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said and then we went and got in the Navigator. Emmett drove and the whole way to the club I looked at the ring. It was from Tiffany I knew because that's the only place Emmett ever buys jewelry from. It had gemstones all the way around it. It was in a pattern every other gem was diamond and in between the diamonds there were pink sapphires. I loved it completely.

When we got to the club everyone was already there. Emmett and I walked in hand in hand and everyone stared at us. "Rose," Bella exclaimed and came over to me and hugged me.

"Hey Bella," I replied.

"Emmett," she then exclaimed and hugged him. Emmett laughed and hugged her.

Edward walked over and pulled Bella off of Emmett and said, "Sorry, she doesn't take to alcohol very well."

"Its ok, we are all very aware of that," Emmett said and we all laughed. We exchanged hellos with everyone else and then Emmett led me over to the bar. "I'll have a beer," Emmett said to the bartender.

"And for the lady?" the bartender asked.

"Oh, I'll just have a cream soda," I said. The bartender returned with our drinks and Emmett and I took them. "Everything looks great," I said and then took a sip of my soda.

"Yeah, Alice sure has an act for decorating," Emmett said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Hey Rose, happy birthday," I heard a familiar voice say and I tuned to see Emily and Sam standing behind me.

"Hey Emily," I said and hugged her. "It's great to see you," I said.

"It's good to see you too. You look amazing," she said in return.

"So where's Sasha tonight?" I asked.

"Oh, she's babysitting Renesmee," Emily said.

"It's so weird to think that she's old enough to babysit considering that I babysat her," I said.

"I know she's growing up so fast," Emily said.

"I'd say," I replied.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your party. I'm sure you have a lot of people to see," Emily said and hugged me and then she and Sam walked off.

"Rosie Posie," I heard Jasper exclaim from behind me.

"Monny," I exclaimed in return. He came over and hugged me and then patted my stomach. "And how are you doing Gummy Bear?" Jasper asked.

"Gummy Bear is just fine," I replied.

"Man, I still can't believe your pregnant," Jasper said.

"I know," I replied.

"Hey, let's dance," Jasper said and grabbed my hand and led me onto the dance floor. We danced to a few songs and then Emmett cut in and I danced with him.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Emmett said.

"I am, I have to say I haven't had this much fun since your birthday," I replied and then the song ended.

Alice appeared on the stage and said, "Ok, so I know that on the invites it said no presents but I have a present for Jasper that I want to give to him in front of everyone. So Jasper if you will please come up here." We all waited and Jasper walked up on the stage. He stood next to Alice and Alice turned and faced him and said, "I know we've only been married a little over a month and I think that it's been the best month of my life. And I know that we've never actually talked about having kids but I have a surprise for you and everyone else. In mid January we will be having a baby."

Alice was beaming with joy and Jasper stood there in shock. I could tell that he said, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Alice replied. "I went to the doctor today and I'm six weeks."

"Oh my God," Jasper said and wrapped his arms around Alice and swung her around. Everyone cheered and then Alice and Jasper's song came on and they danced.

Emmett and I didn't return home until two the next morning. The rest of the party consisted of me being wished happy birthday and people touching my stomach. When we got home Emmett carried me upstairs and laid me down on the bed. "I'm so tired," I said.

"Me too," Emmett said.

"Ugh, I have to take off my shoes," I said.

"No you don't. I will," Emmett said as he sat up and took my shoes off of my feet.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," Emmett said and laid back down beside me. "Do you need to take off your dress?"

"No," I replied and Emmett wrapped his arms around me and I curled into his chest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked the new chapter. If you haven't voted yet you might want to go vote on what the baby should be because it will be announced in the next chapter. Also if you have a baby name in mind please tell me so that I can think of what to name the baby. If I get a lot of name requests then I'll make poll and let you the fans name the baby. So read, review, and vote. :)**

**lovelovelove **

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**RPOV**

It seemed like the past few weeks all that I could think about was the baby. I had a dream about the baby being a girl then another about the baby being a boy. In one the baby would like me, in another the baby would look like Emmett, in one the baby looked like Edward, and in another the baby was a duck. I didn't even know how to explain the duck dream. Every time I told Emmett about a dream he would just laugh and hug me.

Today I was going to see Dr. Harrison for a checkup and an ultrasound. I was eighteen weeks pregnant and we were really hoping to find out the baby's gender. I walked into the lobby of the Women's Center part of the hospital. Emmett was sitting in a chair off to the side and when he saw me he stood up. "Hey, you look beautiful," he said and kissed me.

"Thanks," I replied.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied and we walked hand in hand over to the elevator and took it to the fifth floor. I signed in at the front desk and then Emmett and I took a seat in the waiting room. There were two other couples besides Emmett and me waiting. I looked at them and noticed that one couple was older than Emmett and me and the other couple was younger than Emmett and me by a few years. I couldn't help but notice that the younger girl kept looking over at me. I wanted to tell her to take a picture because it would last longer but I didn't.

"So, what are you hoping the baby is?" Emmett asked me bringing me back to reality.

"I hope the baby is healthy," I replied.

"I know that but what about the gender," Emmett said.

"I just want a healthy baby that's mine and yours," I replied and then Angela called my name.

Emmett and I walked over to her and she asked, "Are you ready to find out the gender?"

"Yes," Emmett and I replied and she led us to the ultrasound room. I sat on the bed and laid back. I pulled my dress up over my stomach and waited. Angela placed a sheet over my lap and then began entering my information in the machine. "Ok, let's get started," she said and squirted some of the gel onto my stomach. "And here we go." It wasn't long before I heard the baby's heartbeat. "Good strong heartbeat with a rate of 170 beats per minute. Now I'll measure the baby from crown to rump; and baby is 6 inches long. Now the baby weighs 5 ounces. So, the baby's growing right on track. Now I'll see if I can see the gender." She moved the probe around over my stomach as she, Emmett, and I watched the screen. She freezed the screen and said, "Ok, right here you can see the legs," she indicated two things that actually looked like legs, "and between them there is nothing which indicates that the baby is a girl. Congratulations you two are going to have a daughter."

"It's a girl?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a girl," Angela replied and I couldn't help but smile. She unfroze the screen and the baby started to move.

"I can't believe I have butterflies in my stomach over this," I said.

"Rosalie, that's not butterflies that you are feeling," Angela said. "That's the baby moving."

"I'm feeling the baby move?" I asked.

"Yes," Angela replied smiling. I couldn't believe it. Emmett and I were having a baby girl and I could feel her moving around inside me. "Ok, now I'll print you off some copies and then I'll take you to a room for the checkup." She had the machine print and while it was printing she wiped off my stomach. I sat up and pulled down my shirt and she then handed me my copies. She then led us to an exam room and said, "Dr. Harrison will be in shortly. Oh by the way Rose, I love that outfit."

"Thank you," I replied and then looked to see what I was wearing. In all of the excitement of the baby I had forgotten.

I sat on the exam table and Emmett sat in the chair next to me. I kept looking at the images that Angela had printed and still couldn't believe that I was carrying a baby girl. I looked at Emmett who looked like he was in shock. I was about to ask him what was wrong when Dr. Harrison walked in the room. "Good afternoon," Dr. Harrison said and walked across the room.

"Hello," I replied.

He opened my chart and looked over it. "Well I see that we have a baby girl on our hands, congratulations; and everything looks great with her. Now let's see if everything is ok with Mom." I laid back on the table and pulled my shirt up as Dr. Harrison pulled the tape measure out of his drawer and walked over to me. He measured my stomach from top to bottom and said, "Good, your stomach measures seventeen centimeters and your gestational age is eighteen weeks so you're growing at a good pace. Now when I press on your stomach do you feel any pains?"

"No," I replied to his question.

"Good, now I'll just ask you some questions," Dr. Harrison said as he sat down at the counter where my chart was. "Ok, so this is your first pregnancy right?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Good and you were a fraternal twin correct?" Dr. Harrison asked.

"Correct," I replied.  
"And Emmett's mother had a set of fraternal twins but Emmett isn't one of them correct?" Dr. Harrison asked.

"Correct," I replied again.

"Good, now did your mother experience preterm labor?" Dr. Harrison asked.

"No," I replied.

"Good, did your mother ever have any miscarriages?" Dr. Harrison asked.

"Yeah, she had three after I was born," I replied.

"How long after you were born?" Dr. Harrison asked.

"She had a miscarriage when I was two, another when I was five, and then the last one was when I was ten."

"Ok, when did the miscarriages take place in the pregnancy?" Dr. Harrison asked.

"The first one took place when she was eight weeks pregnant, then another took place at twelve weeks, and the last one took place during the second trimester. I want to say she was about seventeen weeks when she miscarried the last one," I said.

"Ok, do you know what caused these miscarriages?" Dr. Harrison asked.

"Yes, the first and second miscarriages were said to be because the fetus was defected but the last miscarriage was because of an incompetent cervix," I said.

"Ok, well considering that you are past the other weeks and I have checked your cervix and it is closed I don't think you'll have to worry about miscarrying," Dr. Harrison said. "Now how are you feeling? Any dizziness, nausea, heartburn, back aches, nasal congestion, cramps in your legs, swelling in your hands, feet or face, or increase in your appetite?" Dr. Harrison asked.

"The only thing I'm experiencing is an increase in appetite," I replied.

"Good, now have you felt anything like butterflies in your stomach?" Dr. Harrison asked.

"Yes, I felt butterflies in my stomach a week ago and then I felt some yesterday and a little today," I said.

"Good, you're beginning to feel the baby move. Now, it'll be a couple more weeks before anybody will be able to feel the baby move from the outside. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Harrison said.

"No, not really," I replied.

"Good, now have you thought about how you want the birth to go? Do you want pain medication or anything like that?" Dr. Harrison asked.

"No, I want the birth to be as natural as possible," I replied.

"Good and does Emmett want to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Harrison asked.

"Yeah, I do," Emmett said.

"Good, now I've written all of this down and it'll be there when we go into the delivery room," Dr. Harrison said.

"How long can I be in labor for?" I asked.

"Well that all depends on you and the baby. Some women are in labor for a week before they know it and before their water breaks. Now, as far as hard labor I've seen it to where the Mom is in labor three hours to where the Mom is in labor for twenty-eight hours. It really just depends on the baby," Dr. Harrison said.

"Ok, also I would like to not have a c-section if it's not necessary. Like if the baby and I are both steady and not in danger I don't want a c-section," I said.

"I can arrange that but if I see stress in you or the baby and I feel like the c-section is needed you'll need to have it done," Dr. Harrison said.

"That's all I ask," I replied.

"Good, do either of you have any questions?" Dr. Harrison asked and neither of us did. "Ok, I'll see you in a month for another ultrasound and a checkup." Dr. Harrison said and then we said goodbye and left. On our way out we stopped at the front desk and mad an appointment for July seventh and then we took the elevator down to the lobby.

Emmett and I walked hand in hand out to my Navigator and I said, "Can you believe we're having a little girl?"

"No, I can't believe it's a girl," Emmett said.

"You didn't say much when Angela told us it was a girl," I said.

"I didn't know what to say," Emmett replied as we reached the navigator.

I stood with my back against the driver's door and Emmett stood in front of me. "Are you disappointed that it's a girl and not a boy?" I asked.

"No, of course not! How could you even think that?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Well you're just not saying much," I replied.

"Rose, we're having a baby girl. I can only picture that she'll look just like you. When ever I think about the baby being a girl I think of it having blonde curls and blue eyes and wearing designer clothes. I think of how when she gets older and does something wrong she'll look at me with those blue eyes and give me the I'm so innocent look and then I'll melt and tell her that it's ok. I couldn't be happier that the baby is a girl," Emmett said and I could see the excitement in his eyes. He then kissed me and said, "And now I get to start working on the nursery which will be so much fun." Both of us laughed and then he said, "In fact why don't think of a theme for the nursery tonight and then tomorrow we can go and look at things for the nursery?"

"I like the sound of that," I said.

"Good, now why don't you go do what ever it is you do and I'll see you at the house after I get off work?" Emmett said.

"Ok," I replied and gave him one last kiss before leaving. I drove to the mall and went inside one of the many baby shops. I looked around at all of the baby stuff making notes about what I liked and what I didn't like. I spent probably two hours just looking at baby stuff before I finally went home and started cooking dinner.

**EPOV**

I watched Rosalie drive off. I stood there for a few seconds after I couldn't see the Navigator anymore. I walked back inside and went to the ER where I was working today. Today had been a particularly slow day so I hadn't really had much to do except wait for Rose's doctor appointment. I have to admit that I was anxious about finding out the sex of the baby. I couldn't lie to myself like I lied to Rose. I really had been hoping for a boy. I mean I had to face the fact that when it comes to a girl I know absolutely nothing. I don't know how to do hair or makeup or anything like that. I don't know how to play with Barbies or baby dolls. I don't even know how to play house. I took my seat behind the desk and waited for something to come through those doors that would take my mind off the baby. "Hey Emmett," I heard a female voice say.

I looked up and saw Hannah Green standing at the desk with a chart. "Hey Hannah," I replied.

"You look disappointed," Hannah commented.

"I guess you could say I sort of am," I replied.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Rose had a doctor's appointment today," I said. It was no secret to anyone that Rose and I were in a committed relationship and everyone always asked how the appointments went.

"Oh, is there something wrong?" Hannah asked.

"No, we just found out we're having a girl," I said and then wished I hadn't.

"Oh, and you wanted a boy," Hannah said. "It'll be ok. You'll learn how to take care of the baby and everything."

"Yeah, I know I will but I couldn't help but picture myself teaching a boy to play football and picture us throwing a football around and now I have to picture myself playing Barbies and doing hair," I said.

"You'll have a special bond with her Emmett. A bond that no one else, not even Rosalie, will have with her," Hannah said.

"You're right," I said.

"Glad I could cheer you up. Now I have to go check on Mrs. Wilson," Hannah said and then walked off. The rest of my shift I spent behind the desk. No ambulances came in and no one just walked in.

When my shift was over I clocked out and went up to the third floor where my dad worked. I walked down to his office and knocked on the door. "Come in," I heard my father say from the other side of the door. I opened the door and walked in and saw Edward sitting in one of the chairs in front of our dad's desk. "Emmett, now why on earth are both of my sons here?" my dad asked.

"We didn't plan it," Edward said.

"He's right, we didn't plan it," I said and sat down in the chair next to Edward.

"So, what can I do for you?" my dad asked and Edward motioned for me to go first.

"Rose had an appointment with Dr. Harrison today," I said.

"Is everything ok?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, we're having a girl," I said.

"Congratulations," my dad said.

"Yeah, congratulations Emmett," Edward said.

"Son, you don't look happy about it," my dad commented.

"What am I supposed to do with a girl? I don't know anything about girls. I can't do hair, I know nothing about makeup, and I don't know how to play Barbies and baby dolls," I said and my dad and brother laughed at me.

"Emmett, don't worry about it. You'll learn," Edward said. "Believe me because I was thinking the same thing when Bella found out she was having a girl."

"Your brother's right Emmett. You'll learn just like the rest of us," my dad said.

"I don't really have any other choice," I said.

"It won't be as bad as you think," my dad said.

"I hope you're right," I replied.

"Do you want some practice?" Edward asked.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" I asked him.

"Well I came to talk to Dad to see if he and Mom would keep Renesmee in June while Bella and I go on our second honeymoon. Why don't you and Rose keep her instead and that will give you some practice with doing hair and playing Barbies?" Edward said.

"I'll have to ask Rose, but I'm sure she'll be ok with it," I said.

"Great," Edward said.

"Thanks for talking to me," I said and stood up, "but I promised Rose we'd go over nursery themes tonight so I'd better get home."

"All right, don't worry we won't say anything about the baby being a girl," my dad said.

"Thanks," I said and then left.

**RPOV**

I had just finished the pork chops when Emmett walked into the kitchen. "Hey, I just finished dinner so we can eat," I said and gave him a kiss.

"Great I'm starved," Emmett replied and then went into the dinning room. I fixed our plates and went and joined him.

I sat Emmett's plate in front of him and then sat down on his right side with my plate. "So, how was your day?" I asked.

"Good, it was pretty slow so I didn't really do anything except sit behind the desk," Emmett said as he cut his pork chop. I knew how badly he hated to just sit behind the desk and not be able to do anything.

"Well at least we found out what the baby is," I said.

"Yeah," he said and then took a bite. We ate in silence and then went into the living room and sat on the couch. I sat my laptop in my lap and began to search for nursery themes. "Do you have any ideas for the nursery?" I asked Emmett.

"Not really, I figured we would do something pink since the baby is a girl," Emmett replied.

"I've always thought about doing an elegant theme," I said.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Emmett said.

I opened a Google webpage and typed baby girl nursery. I looked through the images and found one that I liked. "We could do something like this," I said.

Emmett looked and said, "Yeah." The room that we were looking at was two colors. The top part of the wall was a soft pink and the bottom half was a dark brown.

"I think it will be beautiful," I said.

"Yeah, we can go get the paint tomorrow," Emmett said.

"So we have the nursery theme," I said as I put my laptop on the coffee table and then sat as close to Emmett as I could. He put his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I kissed him and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Emmett said.

"Emmett Rose," I said and then it came to me like it had always been there.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked and I began to smile.

"Emma~Rose," I said.

"What?" Emmett asked with a confused look on his face.

"Emma~Rose Elizabeth Cullen," I said and Emmett sat there with a confused look on his face. "Think about Emma is a form of Emmett and Rose is short for Rosalie. Emma~Rose, that's going to be our daughter's name; it's perfect because it's a combination of both of our names."

"Emma~Rose," Emmett said and I could see that he was considering it. "I like it," he said and kissed me and then leaned down to my stomach, "Hello Emma~Rose." I couldn't help but laugh and Emmett said, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just so cute how you talk to the baby like that," I said.

"I'm cute?" Emmett asked. "I always thought I was your sexy monkey man."

I laughed at the nickname I had given him after our first time together and said, "You'll always be my sexy monkey man, though lately you haven't been living up to it."

"Oh really?" Emmett said.

"Yeah, really," I said and the Emmett cradled me in his arms and stood up. "We'll see about that," Emmett said as he carried me up the stairs. He walked into the bedroom and laid me down on the bed. He hovered over me and then kissed me. As he kissed me he pushed my shirt up and eventually I sat up and took my shirt off altogether. I then pulled Emmett back to me and laid back. He moved down my neck and kept moving down. He kissed my stomach and then said, "Now, Emma~Rose you're going to have to ignore everything that's about to happen." Emmett then moved back up to my face and kissed my lips.

XXXXXX MISSING LEMON XXXXXX

I curled into Emmett's chest and he wrapped his arms around me. His chest rose and fell with every breath. I lay there and then I started to laugh. I didn't mean to it just sort of happened. "Why are you laughing?" Emmett asked.

"Because Emma~Rose is moving around," I replied and sat up and looked at him.

"That's great Rose, that's just great. Remind me of the baby," Emmett said.

I laid down on my side and kissed him and then said, "It's ok, you're not invading her space."

"Thanks Rose," Emmett said and kissed me. We cuddled for quite a while. Just laid there and kissed until eventually I fell asleep.

I woke up the next day curled into Emmett's chest. I sat up and stretched and watched as his chest rise and fall as he breathed steadily in his sleep. I felt Emma~Rose begin to stir and I got out of bed and threw on some clothes. I went down stairs and got a cup of yogurt out of the refrigerator and went back upstairs. I sat on the bed and watched Emmett sleep. He looked so peaceful and child like. He looked as though he didn't have a care in the world. I loved to watch him sleep. He then began to stir and moan. He rolled over and faced me and I smiled. "Good morning," I said.

"Good morning," Emmett replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Great," I replied.

"Great," Emmett said. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and then said, "I'll take a shower and get dressed and then we can go buy paint for the nursery and look at furniture."

"Ok," I said and Emmett got up and walked to the bathroom and a few seconds later I heard the shower start. I got up and went into the closet and got my bra, panties, and robe and went down the hall to the guest bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed and then went back to my and Emmett's bathroom and did my hair and makeup. When I was finished I walked into the closet where Emmett was getting dressed and I walked over to my clothes. I rummaged through my maternity clothes and finally decide on wearing a short sleeve empire waist maternity tunic with blue and purple dots and a pair of black leggings and a pair of white flip flops. "I'm ready," I said and Emmett and I walked down stairs and went into the garage and got in the Navigator. Emmett started the Navigator and backed out of the garage and drove toward town.

He drove to the mall and parked the Navigator near the entrance. We got out and went inside and walked toward the baby stores. We walked into one and went to look at the cribs and bassinets. We walked to the back and the first crib that I stopped and looked at was a Bella crib by Savanna. "I think it's perfect," Emmett said.

"I like it but yet I don't," I replied and we walked on down the aisle and looked at the other cribs. "None of these are really speaking to me," I said.

"So, what do we do now?" Emmett asked.

"I found a crib I like online," I said.

"Online?" Emmett asked.

"We could order it and everything else to match," I said and looked up at him with my pleading eyes.

"Ok, if the furniture you want is online then we'll order it," Emmett said and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," I said. "Now, let's go look at the bassinets." We walked over to the bassinets and walked down the aisle with the bassinets.

"What are these?" Emmett asked.

"Bassinets," I replied.

"Why do we need a bassinet?" Emmett then asked.

"Because it is what the baby will sleep in until she's old enough to sleep in the crib," I said.

"Where will the bassinet be?" Emmett asked.

"In our room, Emmett we talked about this already," I said and then stopped in front of a bassinet. It was by the First Years. I read what the product information and it said it came with soft side to side rocking motion with the turn of a dial, soothing movement with adjustable speed swing speeds, four music and soothing sound options, soft nightlight for checking on baby while sleeping, removable mattress cover for easy washing, soft detachable toys for early visual stimulation, on/off switches for rocking and music functions, large fabric storage underneath to keep baby essentials nearby, wheels to move easily from room to room, and a lock button for stationary use. "This is it. This is the perfect bassinet," I said and turned to Emmett.

"Ok, we'll get it," Emmett said.

"Yay," I said and hugged him. "Now we have to get a traveling bassinet for when we go to family gatherings."

"Ok," Emmett said and we walked down the aisle.

I stopped in front of a white bassinet trimmed in green by Kolcraft. The product description said, "Kolcraft Tender Vibes Travel Bassinet with Music has soothing vibrations and lullaby songs help comfort baby to sleep. Designed with 5 classical lullaby songs with volume control. Gentle vibrations with variable speed control to soothe and calm baby. Folds compactly for travel or storage. Easy-roll casters with locks. Mesh side windows for increased airflow. Quilted & padded interior fabric for Baby's comfort." "This is perfect," I said and Emmett agreed that we would buy it.

"Now what?" Emmett asked.

"Strollers and car seats," I said and we went over to the travel systems. I decided on the SnudRide infant car seat and matching stroller in Rittenhouse. From there we went to the playards. I decided on the playard that matched the car seat and stroller. Next we went and looked at the highchairs. Again I got the one that matched the car seat and stroller. "Ok, that's all for now," I said and we went and got a sales associate to get the products for us and then we checked out. When we left the mall we went to Home Depot and bought paint and then we went home.

When we got home Emmett carried the paint upstairs to the nursery and I carried the paint brushes and rollers. We changed into old clothes to paint in and then we began painting. Two hours later we walked down stairs and Emmett fixed each of us a sandwich for lunch. After we ate we sat on the couch in the living room and waited for the paint to dry. "Would you be interested in keeping Renesmee while Edward and Bella go on their second honeymoon?" Emmett asked.

"Why of course we'll keep her," I replied.

"Good, because I already told Edward we would," Emmett replied.

"When are they going to leave?" I asked.

"Well, Edward is going to give Bella the tickets at the family dinner tomorrow and he plans on them leaving Monday morning," Emmett said.

"Ok," I said. After the paint was dry we did a second coat and then we had dinner and we were so tired from the day's activities that as soon as we laid down in the bed we literally crashed.

**RPOV**

I woke up at eight the next morning. I got out of bed, took a shower, did my hair and makeup, and then went into the closet and got dressed. I decided on wearing a NOM little black dress and black Christian Louboutin pumps. I went back into the bedroom and woke Emmett. "Emmett, you need to get up and get ready to go to your parents' house," I said and Emmett sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Nine," I replied.

"Ok, just let me take a shower and get dressed," he said.

"Ok," I replied and went down stairs. I went into the kitchen and ate a cup of yogurt and a grapefruit and two pieces of toast.

I heard Emmett come down the stairs and it wasn't long before I heard him ask, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I replied and met him in the foyer. I grabbed my purse and phone and we went to the garage and got in the Navigator. Emmett started the car and backed out of the garage and began to drive to his parents' house.

Emmett parked behind my parents' Audi q7 and we went inside. I carried my purse and the cupcakes that I made to tell everyone that we were having a girl inside and Emmett carried the gift for Edward and Bella. "Emmett, Rosalie," Esme said when we walked in the living room.

"Hello," I said and Esme hugged me and then Emmett.

Emmett sat the gift with the other gifts and my mom hugged me and said, "Rosalie, you're glowing."

I blushed and said, "Thank you."

Emmett and I exchanged hellos with everyone and then Esme said, "Rosalie, you can take those cupcakes into the kitchen."

"Ok," I replied and went into the kitchen and sat the cupcakes on the counter.

I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to Emmett. "Rosalie, why did you bring cupcakes?" Esme asked me.

"Because Emmett and I found out what the baby is a few days ago and the center of the cupcake will be blue if it's a boy and pink if it's a girl," I replied.

"So we have to wait until after dinner to find out?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes," Edward said, "you have to wait until after dinner."

"Fine," Renesmee said and everyone laughed.

"Ok, why don't we give Edward and Bella their gifts now?" Esme said.

I handed Edward and Bella the gift wrapped box that was from Emmett and I and said, "Happy anniversary."

Bella unwrapped it and opened the box. She lifted the plaque out of the box and said, "Thank you." On the plaque was the meaning of both of their names. Renesmee gave them a picture of the two of them on their wedding day, Carlisle and Esme gave them a scrapbook of them over the years, my mom and dad gave them a picture frame, and Alice and Jasper gave them a photo album. "Thank you all," Bella said.

"Now, let's go eat," Carlisle said.

"Before we do that I'd like to give Bella my anniversary gift to her," Edward said.

He handed Bella an envelope and she took out two airplane tickets, "What are these?" she asked.

"Two tickets to the Bahamas," Edward said.

"What?" Bella asked.

"We're going on a second honeymoon," Edward said.

"When?" Bella asked.

"We leave tomorrow morning," Edward said.

"What about Renesmee?" Bella asked.

"Emmett and Rose agreed to keep her and she's already got her bags packed and is ready to go," Edward said.

"You really mean this?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Edward said.

"Wow, we're going on a second honeymoon," Bella said and then she and Edward hugged and kissed.

"Ok, now we can go eat," Carlisle said and we all went into the dinning room and ate.

After we all finished our dinner I went into the kitchen and got the cupcakes. I sat one on everybody's plate and asked that they wait until I tell them to bite into them. After I had passed out the cupcakes Emmett counted to three and everyone bit into their cupcakes. "It's pink!" Renesmee exclaimed.

"It's a girl?" my mom asked.

"Yeah," I said and she began to cry and hugged me and then my dad hugged me and then Esme and then Carlisle and everyone began to discuss the baby.

"What are you going to name her?" my mom asked after everyone had settled down.

I looked at Emmett and nodded for me to tell them and I said, "Emma~Rose Elizabeth Cullen."

"Oh, that's beautiful Rosalie," my mom said and everyone agreed. We moved into the living room and everyone continued to discuss the baby. At seven Edward said, "Well, I made reservations for Bella and I for dinner so we'd better be going."

Everyone said goodbye to them and Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Emmett, and I went outside. "We have Renesmee's bags in the car," Edward said.

"I'll help you get them out and put them in the navigator," Emmett said and the two of them began taking the bags out of one car and putting them in another.

"Thank you for agreeing to keep her," Bella said to me.

"It's no problem. Emmett and I both are happy to do it," I said.

"I know but still, you're…..how far along are you know?" Bella said.

"Nineteen weeks," I replied.

"You're nineteen weeks pregnant and the last thing you need is a five year old," Bella said.

"Its fine," I reassured her.

"I want to stay with them Momma," Renesmee said.

"I know you do," Bella replied to her.

"Ok, the bags are all in the Navigator," Emmett said.

"Ok, we'll see you soon and call you sooner," Edward said to Renesmee and she ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"I'll miss you Daddy," she said.

"I'll miss you too Nessie," Edward said and kissed her.

"I'll miss you too Momma," Renesmee said.

"I'll also miss you Nessie," Bella said and kissed Renesmee. Edward put her down and she ran over to Emmett and me. "Now listen and do everything Emmett and Rose tell you," Bella said.

"I will Momma," Renesmee replied.

"Ok," Bella said and then she and Edward told us goodbye and they got in the Volvo and drove away.

"Are you ready to go?" Emmett asked Renesmee.

"Yeah," Renesmee said and we went back inside and told everyone goodbye and then we left.

When we got to our house Emmett got Renesmee's bags out of the Navigator and took them upstairs to the room that we had sat up for her. After we had put everything away Emmett said, "What do you want to do now Nessie?"

"Can I watch a movie?" Renesmee asked.

"Of course, what do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Um, the Little Mermaid," she said and I put the DVD in the DVD player and started the movie. I walked down stairs and sat on the couch next to Emmett and said, "She's watching a movie."

"Ok, do you think this is what it will be like when our little one is older?" he asked and rested his hand on my stomach.

"I don't know," I replied and we settled in and watched TV until dinner.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you liked the new chapter. I also hope you liked the baby's gender, the name, and how they told everyone. Also I hope that you will review and I also hope that you give me some ideas of what to do with Renesmee since Emmett and Rosalie are keeping her. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**RPOV**

Renesmee had been staying with us for a week and I have to say that for me it has been so much fun; as far as Emmett goes I don't think it's been so much fun for him. After Renesmee had been with us for a couple of days I had left her and Emmett at the house while I ran to the store and got some popsicles and things for Renesmee to snack on. When I returned Renesmee ran to me with her hair in lopsided pigtails that were apparently braided. I sat the bags down in the kitchen and asked her what had happened and she said that Emmett had fixed her hair and had he ever. It took me forever to brush out all of the knots and tangles that Emmett had developed in the poor girl's hair. I had asked him about it later that night as we lay in bed together and his reply had been that he was practicing for when Emma~Rose is older. I told him that by then he'll know what he is doing from watching me fix her hair and he had relentlessly agreed.

Today was June eighteenth and Emmett had taken the day off. Emmett and I were taking Renesmee to La Push beach for the day. I had packed extra clothes for everyone and packed a picnic lunch for us to eat. After breakfast Emmett and I told Renesmee what the plan was for today and she seemed just as excited as she had when she found out the baby was a girl. She ran upstairs and changed into her bathing suit and put a sundress on over it and a pair of flip flops. I helped her in the back of the Navigator and we headed to the beach.

When we got to the beach I helped Renesmee out of the car and then she and I went down to the beach while Emmett got everything out of the Navigator. We chose a spot that near the shore line and Emmett and I sat everything up while Renesmee went and stood at the water's edge. After we had everything set up Emmett went and played with Renesmee in the water and I walked and stood at the water's edge and watched them. I felt the cool water wash over my feet, then I felt it again and as it came over my feet I felt Emma~Rose kick. These days the kicks were becoming more distinguished. They felt less like butterflies and more like kicks. Emmett dove into the water and Renesmee ran over to me, "Aunt Rose!" she exclaimed when she reached me.

I laughed and exclaimed, "Nessie!"

She laughed and then she held onto my right hand. She held it up and then said, "What's that ring for?"

I laughed and said, "It means that Uncle Emmett and I will be together forever."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Yay," Renesmee exclaimed and then hugged me. "You're really going to be my Aunt now," she said and looked up at me.

"Uh huh," I said and smiled down at her. She then ran and jumped into Emmett's arms and he lifted her above his head and placed her on his shoulders.

He then came over to where I was still carrying Renesmee on his shoulders and said, "How about we all have a popsicle?"

"Popsicle!" Renesmee exclaimed and we walked back to our blanket and Emmett sat Renesmee down and went to get us each a popsicle from the stand across the beach.

Renesmee sat next to me on the blanket and kept looking at my stomach. "Do you want to touch it?" I asked her and she nodded yes and then placed her small hand on my stomach right above my belly button.

"It feels hard," she said and made a face.

"Uh huh," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"To protect the baby," I replied.

"Oh, neat," she said.

"Uh huh," I replied.

"Ok, I got grape for Nessie, strawberry for Rose, and cherry for me," Emmett said as he handed us our popsicle and then sat down next to me. We began to eat and Emmett rubbed my belly and said, "How are you doing Emma~Rose?" And then he jerked his hand away and exclaimed, "Oh my God!"

"What? What's wrong?" I asked beginning to panic.

"I felt a thump," Emmett said.

"A thump?" I asked.

"Yeah, like something…..oh my God I felt her move," he exclaimed and then smiled. "I felt her move! I felt the baby move! There really is something in there."

Renesmee and I began laughing and I said, "Yes Emmett, there is really something in there."

"I want to feel," Renesmee said and placed her hand on my stomach. I could feel the baby moving and I move Renesmee's hand to where I felt movement. "Wow," she said and her face broke out in a smile. "That's so cool."

"Yeah, you should feel what I feel," I said.

Emmett placed his hand back on my stomach and said, "I can't believe it. I'm actually feeling the baby move." The look on his face was like a kid in a candy store. We finished our popsicles and then Emmett and Renesmee went back and played in the water for a while before we ate lunch. After lunch we all went back into the water and played. At sunset we sat on the blanket and watched and then we packed up all of our stuff and went home. On the way home we stopped at McDonald's, Renesmee's favorite place to eat, and ate.

Once we got home Emmett got Renesmee, who was asleep, out of the backseat and carried her up the stairs and put her in bed. After he was done he came back down stairs and sat on the couch next to me. I climbed into his lap and he wrapped his arms around me and rested them on my stomach and I placed my hands on top of his and we sat there. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes and rested. Eventually I feel asleep and Emmett carried me upstairs and put me in bed.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed next to me. I got out of bed and walked down stairs. I could hear voices coming from the kitchen so I went in there. Renesmee was sitting on one of the stools at the breakfast bar and Emmett was standing at the stove. I could smell the bacon frying in the pan and I walked over and sat on the stool next to Renesmee. "Aunt Rose," she exclaimed.

"Good morning Renesmee. Did you sleep good last night?" I said and Emmett sat a glass of orange juice in front of me.

"Yeah, I had a dream about all of us at the beach," Renesmee said.

"Sounds fun," I said and took a drink of the orange juice.

"Did you sleep good last night?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah, I slept really well," I replied.

"Good," Emmett said and then he sat a plate in front me and a plate in front of Renesmee. "I made pancakes and bacon for breakfast," he said.

"It looks delicious," I replied and then smeared my pancakes with whip cream and drowned them in syrup. I cut into them and began to eat.

An hour later we had all eaten and Renesmee said, "What are we doing today?"

"Well, I figured we could go and see Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper," I said.

"Ok, I'll go get ready," Renesmee said and got down off of the stool and went upstairs.

"I'm going to go shower and get ready to go over to Jasper and Alice's," I said and Emmett kissed me and then I went upstairs. I took a shower, did my hair and makeup, and then got dressed. It was the middle of June and it was so hot that I had resorted to wearing mainly tank tops and skirts or dresses and I always paired the outfit with a pair of flip flops. Today I decided to wear a maternity tie-shoulder jersey dress in pink from Old Navy and a pair of white Old Navy flip flops. I walked out of my bedroom and went down stairs. Renesmee was sitting on the couch and when she saw me she stood up. She was wearing a white printed ruffle sundress from Old Navy and a pair of white Old Navy flip flops. "Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah," Renesmee said and walked over to me.

"Emmett, are you ready," I called.

Emmett walked into the foyer and said, "Japer is coming over here."

"Oh, well Nessie and I are going over to Alice's. Call me if you need me," I said and kissed him before leaving. Renesmee got in the backseat of the Navigator and I got in on the driver's side and drove to Alice and Jasper's house.

I pulled into the driveway and parked behind Alice's Porsche. Renesmee and I got and walked up to the front door. I rang the doorbell and it wasn't long before Alice opened the door. "Hey you two, come in," she said and we went in the house and she shut the door behind us. We went into the living room and sat down on the couch. "So, how are things going?" Alice asked.

"Good," I replied.

"Nessie, are you enjoying spending time with Rose and Emmett?" Alice asked Renesmee.

"Yeah, the only thing that I don't like is when Uncle Emmett does my hair," Renesmee replied and Alice laughed.

"Was it that bad?" she asked me.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad," I replied and Alice laughed.

"Guess what else?" Renesmee said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett are going to be together forever," Renesmee said.

"How do you know that?" Alice asked.

"Because Uncle Emmett gave her a ring," Renesmee said.

Alice looked at me and said, "Emmett proposed?"

"No," I replied and laughed. "No, Emmett hasn't proposed. He gave me a ring for my birthday and promised that when the time is right he will propose."

"Oh my God and you didn't tell me," Alice exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't think it was that big of a deal," I said.

"Ok, ok now what do you two want to do today?" Alice asked trying to calm down.

"Oh Alice, don't ask us just tell us what you have planned," I said.

"Ok, we're going shopping for the baby," Alice said all excitedly and rubbed my stomach. Renesmee and I laughed and then we all went to the mall.

We walked into one of the baby shops and Alice led us straight to the baby girl clothes. She began browsing through the clothes and Renesmee and I followed her. Alice picked up a sleeveless dress and said, "Aw, look how cute it is and it's for a newborn."

"Alice, I'm due in November. There's no way the baby can wear that," I said.

"Oh, right. So I guess we're shopping for long sleeve thing," Alice said.

"Long sleeve shirts, pants, bodysuits, socks, and hats," I said.

"Ok, well let's go over here and look," Alice said and Renesmee and I followed her to the newborn winter section. Alice picked up a red collared romper that had thank heaven for little girls printed on the front, "How about this?"

"That's cute," I said.

"Good, we're getting it," Alice said and continued to look. I got several bodysuits, socks, caps, and sleepers.

As we were about to leave Renesmee went over to the baby books. "Aunt Rose, do you have one of these?" she asked holding up a book.

I walked over to her and took the book as she handed it to me. It was pink and said thank heaven for little girls on the front with a little pink rabbit. I opened it and flipped through the pages. There was a place for the family tree and all of the milestones and things about the mom and dad and at the very end there was a place for the mom and dad to write a letter. "This is so sweet. I'm getting it and when I show it to Emma~Rose when she's older I'll tell her that her cousin Nessie picked it out for her," I said and hugged Renesmee.

"Awesome," Renesmee said and we checked out at the front counter.

We went back to Alice's house after shopping and sat around the living room and talked. At six Jasper and Emmett walked into the house. "Hey babe," Emmett said and kissed me. "Nessie," he then exclaimed and hugged her before she ran upstairs to play. "How was your day?" Emmett asked me.

"Good, I got some clothes for the baby to wear when she comes home," I said.

"That's great," Emmett said.

"Yeah and I also got a memory book. Renesmee picked it out," I replied.

"Awesome," Emmett said. "How are you doing Alice?" Emmett asked.

"I'm doing well. I'm a quarter of the way done," Alice replied.

"That's good," Emmett said. We talked for a while longer.

Eventually Renesmee came into the living room and said, "I'm ready for dinner."

Emmett laughed and said, "Ok, we'd better get going."

"We need to get together again sometime," Alice said.

"Alice, we get together every weekend," Emmett said.

"Oh, well it seems like forever since the last time I saw you two," Alice said.

"Ok, we'll get together again soon," Emmett said and we all exchanged goodbyes and went to eat and then went home.

When we got home Emmett and I tucked Renesmee into her bed and then went downstairs. We looked at the memory book and began filling it out. I opened it to the first page and said, "Ok, all about mommy. Full name: Rosalie Elizabeth Hale. Everyone calls her: Rose. Birthday: May 21. Grew up in: Houston, TX. All about daddy." I looked at Emmett and smiled. He smiled back and I continued to read, "Full name: Emmett Christopher Cullen. Everyone calls him: Em. Birthday: March 15. Grew up in: Forks, WA. Ok, now on to mommy's family." I filled in my great-grandparents, grandparents, my name, and then Jasper's name. "Now daddy's family," I said and we filled in Emmett's family.

"Now, mommy and daddy are having a baby. The they discovered Mommy was pregnant: March 16. My due date was: November 8. Mommy's doctor's name was: Dr. Harrison. Mommy and Daddy's first reaction was: We're actually having a baby. The first people they told the news to were: Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Cheryl, and Grandpa Monroe. Ok, now onto mommy was glowing and growing too. Mommy and Daddy first heard my heartbeat: March 26. Mommy first felt me move: June 7. Well, that's all that can be filled in until after she's born," I said and Emmett kissed me.

"I can't wait until she's born," Emmett said and then we went upstairs and went to bed.

* * *

**I know it's kind of short and this chapter is like a filler and the next chapter may also be a filler. Let me know what you want to see happen next because I so don't have any ideas. LOL I know it sucks. So tell me what you want to happen and I'll put a chapter together. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**RPOV**

In the past week Emmett had began complaining about how he wasn't learning anything about parenting girls because I was doing everything. Because he thought this I stopped doing everything and let him do everything. On the days he worked he would wake up fix breakfast and make sure Renesmee ate, brushed her teeth and got dressed before he left. Then he would get home he would start dinner, make sure Renesmee ate, took a bath, and after a little TV he would put her to bed and then we would go to bed. I could tell that the first couple of days Emmett had no clue what he was doing but by Wednesday he had gotten the hang of it.

Today was Saturday and Emmett was taking Renesmee out for the entire day. I had no idea what they were going to do but I did love having the alone time allowing me to just relax. I woke up at eight and Emmett and Renesmee were already gone. I went downstairs to eat breakfast and found a dozen of red roses sitting on the counter. I walked over to them and saw a card. I picked up the card and read it.

_Happy Anniversary Baby!!!!_

_Ten years and still counting!!_

_Love, _

_Emmett_

I couldn't believe that he remembered our anniversary. It was exactly ten years ago that he asked me to be his girlfriend exclusively. I put the card on the counter and got a yogurt out of the refrigerator. After I had eaten I went upstairs, took a shower, did my hair and makeup, and put on some shorts and one of Emmett's t-shirts.

I went back downstairs and sat on the couch in the living room and started flipping through the channels on the TV. I'll admit it was Saturday so there wasn't anything on. I finally decided to watch a movie that was playing on Lifetime. I had been watching the movie for maybe a half hour maybe more when the doorbell rang. I sighed at this because I was really getting into the movie. I got up and walked to the front door. I opened the door and I couldn't believe who was standing on the other side of the door. "Damon," I said and began to smile.

"Hey Rose," Damon said and hugged me. Damon and I had been best friends when I lived in Texas. Our parents had always joked that one day we would get married and we had practiced getting married several times as kids. I hadn't seen him since the summer I was sixteen because that's the last time I went to Texas.

"I can't believe you're here," I said.

"I know, I wanted to surprise you," he said.

"Well you did," I replied and then I realized we were standing outside. "Oh, come in. I'm so sorry I just got caught up in the fact that you're actually here," I said and we walked inside. "Do you want some coffee or tea or cookies or cake?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine," Damon replied.

"Ok," I said and he followed me into the living room and I sat down on the couch. "Have a seat," I said and Damon sat down on the couch. "So, how have you been?" I asked.

"I've been doing great," Damon said and went on to tell me about how after high school he went on to college and then to medical school and now he's working on his residency.

"Wow, that's all so amazing. No girlfriend?" I asked.

"No, no girlfriend," he replied. "How have you been doing?" Damon then asked.

"I've been doing great. After I graduated high school I went on to college and got my teaching license for early childhood education but I haven't started working yet," I said filling him in on my life.

"No boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm dating Emmett Cullen and I'm having his baby," I replied and ran a hand over my stomach.

"Wow, that's amazing. Congratulations Rose," Damon replied and hugged me. "He's a lucky guy. So, when's the big day?"

"Um, I'm due November eighth but I could go at least three weeks before then," I said.

"I was actually talking about the wedding," Damon said.

"Oh, um we're not engaged," I said sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I saw the ring on your left hand and assumed," Damon began explaining.

"It's ok; it's a promise ring that he will ask me to marry him when the time is right. He doesn't want people to think we're getting married just because I'm pregnant," I said.

"Well don't you know the girls back home would flip their lids if they saw you know," he said smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh come on Rose, you know why they didn't like you. You always made them look bad. You were always the perfect girl. You were never late, you always did your homework, you made straight A's, you always attended church, you never missed a mass, and you hardly ever had to go to confession. You were the perfect child and all of their parents compared them to you and asked them why they couldn't be more like you. And now here you pregnant and not married," Damon explained.

"I never knew that those were the reasons for them hating me," I said.

"Yeah, those are the reasons," he said. We continued to sit there and talk about everything that had happened in our lives since the last time we saw each other. We also talked about all of our childhood memories and how we used to go to the lake during the summer to swim.

After we had both pretty much talked about everything Damon looked at me and I could tell he was thinking about something. "What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I'm thinking about what our lives would be like if your family never moved," he replied.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not going to lie, Rose. I've always liked you. I always thought that we would end up together. You know be high school sweethearts, go to college, get married, have kids, and grow old together," Damon replied.

"Wow, I never knew that," I said.

"Yeah, and I'll be honest I came here hoping that you weren't with anybody so that we could see if it would work; but I can tell that you're happy with this guy and I can tell that you really love him," Damon said. "So, with that I'm going to be the bigger person and never mention this again."

"Thank you, I really do love Emmett," I said and hugged him and now I wish I hadn't.

"What the hell?" Emmett exclaimed and Damon jumped back and I turned around and looked at Emmett. I saw complete rage in his eyes.

I walked over to him and put my hands on his chest and said, "Emmett, Emmett listen to me. Calm down, this is Damon. Damon is a childhood friend of mine and he came to see me. Emmett it's ok."

Emmett relaxed and looked at me. I think he could see the terror in my eyes. "Damon. Right of course, Jasper told me that he was going to stop by," Emmett said and then he walked over to Damon and stuck out his hand for him to shake. "Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen."

"Damon Knight, nice to meet you," Damon said and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Emmett said and then walked back over to me. Renesmee ran into the room and when she saw Damon she stopped and stood behind Emmett. Emmett chuckled and said, "And this is my niece Renesmee. Renesmee say hello."

Renesmee walked over to Damon and said, "Hello," and stuck her hand for him to shake.

He took her hand and shook it and said, "It's very nice to meet you Renesmee. I'm Damon."

"How do you know Aunt Rose?" Renesmee asked.

Damon laughed and said, "Rose and I have been friends since we were little kids."

"Oh, I'm going to go play," Renesmee said and went up the stairs.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Emmett and it was nice catching up with you Rose but I should be going," Damon said and we all said goodbye.

After Damon left Emmett cooked steaks on the grill and made baked potatoes. We ate at the table and when we were done he made sure Renesmee took a bath and then he tucked her in bed. I was sitting in bed when he got done. He laid down beside me and I asked, "How was your day?"

He put his hand on my stomach and said, "It was pretty good. I didn't like coming home to my girlfriend hugging another guy."

"Emmett, he's my childhood friend. Other than Jasper he's the only one who's always been there for me when times got hard," I replied.

"Still I didn't like it," Emmett said and looked up at me with his big brown eyes. He sat up and moved up in the bed beside me and kissed me. "You know it's still our anniversary," he said.

"I know," I said and smiled and I knew where it was going from there.

******LEMON******

I curled into Emmett's bare muscular chest and sighed. We laid there in peace and quiet; though the peace and quiet didn't last long. There was a knock on our bedroom door. I looked at Emmett with a questionable look and he got out of bed and put on a pair sweat pants and I got up and slipped on a nightgown shirt. "Renesmee," I heard Emmett say. "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," I heard Renesmee reply.

"Oh Sweetie, come here," I said and she ran over to me. I knelt down to her level and wrapped my arms around her and she started to cry. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No," Renesmee said.

"Do you want to sleep with Uncle Emmett and me?" I asked and she nodded her head yes. Emmett walked over to us and picked her up and we all got into bed with Renesmee settling in between Emmett and me. Eventually we all fell asleep.

Emmett and I woke up early the next morning and went down stairs and began cooking breakfast. Renesmee came down stairs right as we were finishing the pancakes and she sat down at the breakfast bar. I fixed her plate and a glass of orange juice and sat both down in front of her. She began eating and when she was done she went upstairs. "Will she ever talk to us?" Emmett asked me.

I put the last plate in the dishwasher and started it and said, "When she's ready she'll talk."

"When will she be ready?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know but if she hasn't talked to us by the time Edward and Bella pick her up then I'm going to tell them," I said.

"They're not coming back for three more days," Emmett replied.

"I know and by then she's sure to talk," I said and kissed his cheek before heading upstairs. I took a shower and got dressed and did my hair and makeup and went back downstairs. Emmett and Renesmee were sitting on the couch in the living room. I walked in and sat down next to Renesmee and asked, "So Nessie, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"Do you want to go to the park?" I asked.

"No," Renesmee replied.

"Do you want to go see Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme?" Emmett asked.

"No," Renesmee replied.

"Do you want to go see a movie?" I asked.

"No," Renesmee replied.

"Do you want to go make a bear at Build-A-Bear?" Emmett asked.

"No," Renesmee replied.

Emmett looked at me with a questionable look on his face and I mouthed the words I don't know. We sat there for a while just waiting for Renesmee to say something. Eventually my phone rang and I answered it. "Hello," I said.

"Hey Rose, its Bella," I heard Bella say. I got up and walked into the library and shut the door leaving Emmett and Renesmee in the living room.

"Hey Bella," I said.

"How's it going?" Bella asked.

"It was going great up until last night," I said.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"Nessie had a nightmare," I replied.

"What was the nightmare?" Bella asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know she won't tell us," I said.

"What did she do yesterday?" Bella asked.

"You'd have to ask Emmett because they spent all day yesterday together," I said.

"Well, what are you all going to do today?" Bella asked.

"We can't get her to do anything. We've offered park, movies, and Carlisle and Esme but she's turned it all down," I said.

"Ok, try shopping. She loves shopping," Bella said.

"Bella, she turned down Build-A-Bear," I said.

"She turned it down?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Ok, that's it we're coming home. I'll call you when I know the flight," Bella said.

"Ok," I replied.

"Talk to you in a few minutes. Bye," Bella said and the call was ended.

I walked back out into the living room and sat down on the couch. "That was Bella. She and Edward are coming home early," I said.

"Why?" Emmett asked and I nodded toward Nessie.

My phone rang and I answered it. "Hello," I said.

"We're on our way to the airport. We should land in Port Angeles at five tonight which means we'll be at your house around seven or eight," Bella said.

"Ok, see you then," I said.

"See you then. Bye," Bella said and the call ended.

"Bella and Edward should be here around seven or eight tonight," I said.

"Momma and Daddy are coming home?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah," I said and she just sat there.

We spent the day in the house. Emmett made lunch and we ate and then Renesmee went and sat on the couch. She sat there until Emmett made dinner and then we ate. When had finished eating she went upstairs and fell asleep in her bed. At 7:30 p.m. the doorbell rang. I went to the door and answered it. Edward and Bella were standing there. "Hey guys, come on in," I said and the walked in and I shut the door.

"Where is she?" Bella asked.

"She's upstairs asleep," I said.

"Good," Bella said.

"Hey guys," Emmett said. "Come on in here and we'll visit," he said from the living room and we all walked in and sat around in the living room. "How was the trip?" Emmett asked.

"Good," Edward replied.

"That's great," Emmett replied.

"How are things here?" Edward asked.

"Great, Renesmee was such a joy to have and I think I'm going to be a great dad," Emmett said.

"How are you?" Bella asked me.

"I'm great," I said.

"How far along you?" she asked.

"I'm twenty-one weeks," I said and rubbed my stomach.

"You're half way there," Bella said.

"Yeah, I can't wait," I said.

"Well, we'd better get Nessie and take her home," Bella said.

"If you find out what happened will you let me know?" I asked as Edward and Emmett went upstairs to get Renesmee and her things.

"Of course," Bella said. Edward came down the stairs carrying Renesmee's bags and Emmett came down behind him carrying Renesmee. "We'll see you two later," Bella said and hugged me. We put Renesmee's things in the Volvo and said goodbye.

Emmett and I went back inside and sat down on the couch and Emmett said, "I think that we'll be good parents."

"I think so too," I said.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you liked the new chapter. I know it's like really boring but I sort of just threw some stuff together to form a sort of parenting experience for Emmett and Rosalie. Hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting and I'm trying to add in some drama. If you have any requests let me know. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**RPOV**

**July 3**

The past few days I had been focusing on getting things ready for the baby. I had put my order in for the nursery furniture and bedding for the crib. I had also been looking at clothes, diapers, and accessories for the baby. I was now twenty-two weeks pregnant and seemed to be getting bigger everyday.

Today I was going to the store to buy some things for the family cookout tomorrow. I was walking down the baking aisle and I looked up to make sure I wasn't in anybody's way and my heart stopped in my chest and then started beating rapidly. I couldn't breathe and I could feel the baby moving around more now that I was panicking. I suddenly realized that he was staring at me. I turned my basket around and walked as quickly as I could away form him. I decided to go to the deli and get some potato salad and baked beans. After I picked them up and put them in the basket I turned around and ran into someone's basket. "Oh, I'm so sorry," I said and then realized who I had bumped into.

"Hello Rosalie," he said and I just froze.

"Hi," I said gasping for breath.

"You look good," he said and walked to me. He brushed a strand of hair away from my face and said, "You look as beautiful as ever."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to see you of course. To bring you back home where you belong," he replied.

"I am home," I said.

"Rose, don't be silly. You hate this place. You always have you always will," he said and laughed.

"I don't hate this place. Goodbye," I said and began to walk away.

It didn't take long for him to catch up. "You use to email me everyday and then you stopped. Why?" he asked.

I turned down the baking aisle and got what I needed and said, "Because of what happened when I visited. I realized that Texas was my past and Forks was and is my future. Now, like I said before goodbye," I said and walked away from who at one time in my life I thought was the love of my life but was now just a part of my past. I checked out and then went home.

Once I was home I began baking. Baking was one of the hobbies that I had taken up since I had gotten pregnant. In the past few weeks I had become a baking maniac. For the cookout tomorrow I made a chocolate cake, double chocolate chip cookies, triple fudge brownies, and I had also made Emmett's favorite Independence Day cupcakes. I had just finished putting the fruit and whip cream on the top of the cupcakes when Emmett walked into the kitchen. "Yum, my favorite," he said and went to grab one of the cupcakes.

I slapped his hand and said, "They're for the cookout."

"Can't I just have one?" he asked and looked at me with his pleading look that always got him what he wanted.

"Just one," I said and he grabbed one and began eating it. "So, how was your day?"

"It was ok. I went shopping and then came home and baked," I said.

"Sounds fun," Emmett replied and kissed me.

"I also saw Royce today," I said.

"Royce as in Royce King?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"He's here?" Emmett asked.

"I guess," I said and I could see Emmett tensing up.

"Emmett, now don't go out looking for him," I said.

"I won't, but I can't help it if he crosses my path," Emmett said and kissed me. We spent the rest of the night talking about the baby and our plans for tomorrow.

**July 4**

_I was sixteen years old again. I was back in Texas in my family's old house. I was alone. The furniture and décor was all the same as it had been when we lived there. "Momma, Daddy, Jasper," I called out and got no response. I continued to walk through the house and eventually decided that I was alone. I went upstairs to my room and discovered that it was still the same. The walls were still the same shade of pink, there were pictures of me and my friends all around, and a picture of me and Jasper was sitting on my vanity table. I walked over to my bed and sat down. On the nightstand was a picture of me and Royce from when we were dating. We looked so happy and content with each other. I heard the doorbell ring and went down stairs to answer. Royce was on the other side. When I opened the door he pushed past me and came into the house and said, "I heard you were home alone so I decided to come keep you company." _

_I closed the door and said, "Royce, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." He then turned and faced me and pushed me against the door and began to kiss me. Suddenly it all felt so familiar. The kissing grew passionate and he picked me up and took me to my room. _

_He laid me down on my bed and lay on top of me and began to take off my clothes. "Royce, we can't. I have a boyfriend," I protested but he just continued to remove my and his clothes. _

_"Baby, don't worry, once we start you won't want to stop and you'll forget about your boyfriend," he said and then began kissing my body. I tried to push him off of me but he was stronger. He finally grabbed my hands and held them above my head and said, "You're going to have to stop fighting me." The next thing I knew there was a sharp pain ripping through me and Royce was lying on top of me. _

I woke up hot and sweating. I sat up in bed and threw the covers off of me. The silk nightgown I had put on the night before clung to my body. I had put my hair in a ponytail and it was falling down around me and it also clung to me. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I took a shower and did my hair and makeup. After I finished I walked into the closet and got dressed. I chose to wear a bright pink maternity tank dress from Old Navy with a pair of pink zebra print flip flops from Old Navy. I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. Emmett was sitting at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of cereal and reading one of the pregnancy books. "Good morning," I said as I walked over to the refrigerator and took out a yogurt and grapefruit.

"Good morning," Emmett replied as I cut up the grapefruit. I sat down beside him and he asked, "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Ok," I said and began to eat. When I was done I went into the library and Googled pregnancy dreams. It said that if you had a dream about the past then there was something that you needed to confront. I sat there and debated with myself whether or not to tell Emmett. I had never even told him about what had happened in the past.

Emmett came into the library and said, "Hey, are you ready to go over to my parents'?"

"Um, yeah," I replied and smiled. "But first Emmett, we need to talk."

"Ok," he said and sat down on the loveseat. I walked over to him and sat down beside him. "What is it?" he asked and put his arm around me.

"There's something that I never told you about. Something that happened in my past," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You remember how when we were sixteen my family and I went to visit our friends and family back in Texas?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, while we were there something happened that I should have told you about then but I didn't and now I feel like it's something you need to know about," I said and Emmett gave me a look that said go on. So, I continued, "We stayed in my family's old house. One day Jasper was going to hangout with his friends and my mom and dad went to the hospital which left me home alone. I felt safe and everything and I knew nobody would come and I decided to just relax and read a book. It wasn't long before the doorbell rang and I went and answered it. Royce was standing on the other side and he pushed past me and came in the house and told me that he heard I was home alone and he came to keep me company. I told him that I was a big girl and could take care of myself and he turned around and pushed me up against the door and began kissing me. He picked me up and carried me upstairs to my room and threw me on my bed and then he laid on top of me. I tried to push him off of me and he just kept telling me to calm down and that it would all be ok and that I would like it. I told him that we couldn't and that I had a boyfriend and he just kept telling me that I would enjoy it and forget about my boyfriend. I had a feeling what was going to happen because he had removed all of my clothes and he had removed all of his. I kept trying to push him off of me and I kept kicking and crying and screaming. He grabbed my wrists and held them above my head and laid on top of me and then it happened." It was the first time I had ever talked about with anyone other than my family and it was hard. I felt the warm tears running down my face but I didn't bother to wipe them away. I looked at Emmett and I could tell he was trying to wrap his mind around what I had told him.

"Did he rape you?" Emmett asked.

It was the first time anyone had ever asked me that. Everyone else had just assumed that that was what had happened. "Yeah," I said.

"So you weren't a virgin the first time we had sex," Emmett said.

"Not technically," I replied.

"You lied to me then. You told me that it was your first time and it wasn't," Emmett said and stood up and backed away from me.

"I was afraid if you knew the truth you wouldn't want me and I wanted so badly to be a virgin," I said.

"Was that the only time?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Did he hurt you?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I had bruised on my wrists where he had held me down and then I had bruises down my sides where he had held me and bite marks where he had," and then my voice broke. He ran his hands over his head and I could tell that he was angry. "Emmett, will you please say something?"

"I don't know what to say," Emmett shouted.

"There's more," I said.

"There's more?" Emmett asked and I shook my head yes. "What is it?" Emmett asked.

I looked down and rubbed my hand across my stomach and said, "They think I might I have been pregnant."

"They think you might have been pregnant? So, what you had an abortion?" Emmett asked angrily.

"No, they gave me a morning after pill," I replied.

"So you're not certain this is your first pregnancy," Emmett stated.

"It's the first one I've ever known about," I said.

"That doesn't make it any better," Emmett said. "So, this is the reason when you came back you didn't want to be around me?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"That's great, that's just great," Emmett shouted.

"I thought you would break up with me and have nothing to do with me and I didn't want that to happen," I shouted back at him.

"We'll honestly you might be right," he said and walked out.

I sat there in the library and cried. I eventually laid down on the loveseat and just cried. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I clenched in pain and then sat up. The pain happened again and this time I screamed. Emmett ran back into the room and said, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," I said and then it happened again. "All I know is that there are sharp pains shooting through my stomach."

"I'm going to take you to the hospital," Emmett said and scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the Navigator and then took me to the hospital.

* * *

**Ok I know it's short and I know it's sort of a cliffy but don't kill me. I'll update as soon as I can. Also let me know if you think Royce should stick around and cause some trouble between Rosalie and Emmett or not. Also give me some suggestions of songs that you like and I'll make a poll and you all will vote and the winning song will be the song that Rosalie chooses to play for the baby. Review!!!!!**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**RPOV**

**July 4**

Emmett rushed me to the emergency room. The checked me in and took me to the back to a room. They did an ultrasound and hooked me up to a fetal monitor. They had started an IV but I was only getting saline until I saw Dr. Harrison, who was on his way. Emmett had gone out to the waiting room to call my parents so that they could be here and wait with me.

Dr. Harrison walked in the room and said, "I was hoping we'd never meet like this."

"Me too," I replied.

"Well I looked at your chart and it said that you and Emmett had a fight that upset you right before the pains began. Is that correct?" Dr. Harrison asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Have you had anymore pains?" he asked.

"Yes, but they're not as strong," I replied.

"Ok, I'm going to do a vaginal exam and then we'll go from there," Dr. Harrison said. He did the exam and then checked the fetal monitor. "You are having contractions. So, I'm going to give you nifedipine to stop the contractions. Nifedipine is a calcium channel blocker. Hopefully it will work and stop the contractions."

"What about the baby? Is she ok?" I asked.

"On the ultrasound she kept moving around like a normal baby and her heart rate seems fine so I think she'll be ok as long as we stop the contractions," Dr. Harrison replied.

"Good," I said and ran my hands over my stomach.

"The nurse will start the medicine and I'll come back in thirty minutes and see how you are doing," Dr. Harrison said and left. The nurse came in hung a bag of medicine and attached it to the IV and then left.

It was then just me and the baby in my womb. I ran my hands over my stomach and could feel the baby moving. "Emma~Rose, its Mommy, Sweetheart just hold on and everything will be fine. Mommy's doing everything she can to keep you safe. I love you so much and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise," I said and then my voice broke and the tears began to fall. I was already so attached to her and yet I was so close to possibly losing her.

"How's the baby?" Emmett asked.

I looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. He didn't come in the room. "They think she's going to be ok. They're giving me some medicine to stop the contractions–" I said and then was cut off.

"I called your parents. They were already at my parents' house so everyone is coming. I'll be in the waiting room. If there is any change with the baby call me," Emmett said and left.

After the medicine had ran for thirty minutes Dr. Harrison came back in the room. "The contractions have stopped. Now I'm going to stop the medicine and see if the contractions start back up," he said and stopped the medicine. "I'm going to stay with you and if you start to feel the contractions start tell me." Dr. Harrison sat in the chair in the corner and we waited.

A few minutes had passed when I began to feel my uterus tighten. "Dr. Harrison," I said and he got up and looked at the fetal monitor.

"Ok, I'm going to restart the medicine," he said as he restarted the medicine.

"Rosalie," my mom said and walked over to my bedside.

"Hi Momma," I said.

"Oh Sunshine, what happened?" my mom asked.

"I started having contractions," I said.

"We've stopped the contractions," Dr. Harrison said. "I was just about to explain to Rosalie that I'm going to admit her into the hospital and put her on the labor and delivery floor. I'll come by every day and see if she can go off of the medicine. If she can't then she'll stay. You may have a premature baby but I'm going to do everything to ensure you don't. Also you're on bed rest. You can only get up to use the restroom."

"Ok," I said.

"Now I'm going to go start the paper work and let you visit with your parents," Dr. Harrison said and then left.

My mom sat on the edge of the bed and said, "Rosalie, what happened?"

"I saw Royce yesterday and then had a dream last night about what happened so I decided to tell Emmett about it. Well when I told him he didn't take it very well and then he shouted at me and told me if I would have told him when it happened he probably would have broken up with me and I panicked and then started having contractions," I said.

"You never told him?" my mom asked.

"No," I said.

"Oh Sunshine," my mom said and hugged me.

"Princess, you can't let the past control your present," my dad said and sat down on my other side.

"Where's Emmett at now?" my mom asked.

"In the waiting room, he told me not to call him unless something happened to the baby," I said and began crying. "He doesn't want me anymore."

"Oh Princess," my dad said and wrapped his arms around me. "If he lets you go because of something that happened in the past then he's a fool and didn't deserve you in the first place."

"Thanks Daddy," I said.

Esme and Carlisle came in then. "How are you?" Esme asked.

"Fine," I said.

"Do you need anything?" Carlisle asked.

"No," I replied.

"How's the baby?" Esme asked.

"Good," I replied.

"Good," Esme said.

"You two don't have to stay with me. I have my parents and I'm sure Emmett told you about what happened and I'm sure you are both siding with him," I said.

"We're not siding with anyone," Esme said. "You're a member of our family rather it be official or not and you are also carrying a member of our family; and as for Emmett I told him that I think he is being childish about this whole thing and that he should be back here with the woman he loves and his child." All of a sudden I began to feel dizzy and sick to my stomach and began to get a headache. The next thing I know everything went black.

I woke up in a cold dark room. I could hear the beeping of machines. A nurse came in and looked at the monitors and said, "It's nice to see you awake."

"What happened?" I asked.

"The medicine that Dr. Harrison was giving you made your blood pressure drop which caused you to faint. He changed the dosage that you get and the contractions are still stopped," she replied.

"What about the baby?" I asked.

"The baby is perfectly fine and healthy," the nurse said. I could hear a soft snore. I looked over to my left side and saw Emmett asleep in a chair. He didn't look very comfortable. The nurse noted where I was looking and said, "Your husband hasn't left your side since you got here."

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"About twelve hours," the nurse replied. "He was really concerned and wouldn't leave no matter how much we asked him to and then finally we got him to relax in the chair and he finally fell asleep. Do you want anything?" the nurse asked.

"Can I have some water?" I asked.

"Of course," she said and left.

I looked over at Emmett sleeping so silently. I wondered if he had forgiven me. The nurse brought me in some water and I thanked her before she left. I drank the water and then settled back into the bed and tried to relax.

A few hours later Emmett sat up and rubbed his eyes. I looked at him and he looked at me. "You're awake," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine," I replied.

He moved the other chair in the room closer to the bed and sat beside me. He took my hand and looked me in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry for over reacting. I should have never acted that way."

"It's ok. You had reasons for over reacting," I said.

"Damn it Rosalie, none of my reasons are good enough. You lied, so what I've lied before. You were hurt and turned me away, so I've been hurt before. You might have been pregnant before, so what it wasn't your fault. I mean it was forced on you," Emmett said.

"So are we still together?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you'll still have me," Emmett said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," I said and he leaned toward me and kissed me.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said and he sat beside me on the bed and put his arms around me and held me.

July 7

I had been in the hospital for three days. Emmett refused to leave my side so Esme always brought him something to eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I was bored out of my mind and wanted some time to be alone. So I asked, "Emmett, will you go to the house and get me some stuff that I need?"

"Of course, what do you need?" he replied.

"Will you bring me my laptop, some of my maternity night gowns, and my baby books?" I asked.

"Of course, laptop, night gowns, and books," Emmett said and kissed me and left.

I waited until I was sure he had gotten on the elevator and was going down to the lobby. I rested my hands on my stomach and said, "Everything's going to be fine. Just keep being strong and keep fighting. You'll be ready to come out before you know it. I love you Emma~Rose," I said and laid back in the bed and closed my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes my lunch was being served. I ate my lunch and then Emmett walked in the room. "Sorry it took me so long. I ran into my mom and dad in the lobby and they had me eat lunch with them," Emmett said and kissed me.

"It's ok," I replied and he handed me my laptop. I sat it on my table and turned it on.

As I was waiting for it to power up Emmett said, "My mom said that Alice was going for an ultrasound today and that she and Jasper were going to come by after."

"That's nice of them," I said.

"I told Mom that I didn't know if that was such a good idea but she insisted that it would do you some good to see them," Emmett replied.

"Emmett, its ok I'm not upset that she's having a good pregnancy and I'm well not," I said and smiled. Emmett sat beside me on the bed and rubbed my stomach. "And besides Emma~Rose is going to be just fine and in a few more weeks we'll be taking her home."

"You're right. In a few weeks we'll be holding our baby girl in our arms," Emmett said.

My laptop finally finished its start up and I logged in and opened a webpage. I began looking at baby things and came across a nursery that I loved more than what we had at home. "Emmett, would you be willing to repaint the nursery?" I asked.

"Repaint the nursery?" he repeated.

"Yes," I said.

"If that's what you want," Emmett said.

"That's what I want," I replied.

"Ok, how do you want it painted this time?" he asked.

"I want it like this," I said showing him a picture of a room painted in different shades of pink.

"Just like that?" Emmett asked.

"Well it doesn't have to be exactly like that but I'd like it close as possible," I said.

"Ok, I'll get it as close as I can," Emmett said and kissed my head.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Alice said as she and Jasper walked in the room.

"Oh, hey," I said as Alice and Jasper sat down in the chairs in the room. "How did the appointment go?" I asked.

Alice looked at Jasper and Jasper looked at her and then Alice looked at me and said, "We're having twins."

"Oh my God, congratulations," I exclaimed.

"Congrats you two," Emmett said.

"Thank you," Alice said and we began talking about the babies and eventually Alice asked about Emma~Rose and we talked about her.

Finally Dr. Harrison came in the room and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Oh no it's ok," I said and Emmett scooted to the edge of the bed.

Ok, well I'm going to have an ultrasound done on you while I shut the medicine off to see how the baby reacts," Dr. Harrison said as and ultrasound tech walked in pushing a machine and began setting it up.

Once my information was in the machine the ultrasound tech squirted the gel on my stomach and began the ultrasound. The image came up on the screen I could see Emma~Rose moving around like always and I cold also feel her. After a few minutes Dr. Harrison stopped the IV. After a while I felt the contractions begin and the fetal heart monitor began going crazy and Emma~Rose was moving around erratically on the screen. Dr. Harrison restarted the IV and a few minutes later everything went back to normal. The ultrasound tech wiped my stomach and unplugged the machine and walked out.

"Well, you certainly won't be leaving for at least another week," Dr. Harrison said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The baby is perfectly fine. The only problem is that when we take you off of the medicine you begin having contractions which makes the baby panic. So before I send you home we have to make sure you won't have contractions without the medication and that the baby is not in panic, shock, or stress. We'll check again in a week but I'll be coming by everyday and checking on you," Dr. Harrison said.

"So she'll be here another week?" Emmett asked.

"At least, she could be here up until her due date or until her water breaks," Dr. Harrison said. "I'll see both of you tomorrow." Dr. Harrison left and then Alice and Jasper left.

Emmett sat back beside me on the bed and said, "Another week."

"At least," I said and we cuddled.

* * *

**Ok so there you have it, Chapter 18. I've put a link to the new nursery on my profile and I've also put up a new poll about the songs. The winning song will be the song that Emmett and Rosalie play for the baby. Also I need suggestions of themes for Rosalie's baby shower!!!! Tell me your ideas for the baby shower. I hope you all review.**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**RPOV**

One week turned into two weeks, then three weeks, and then four weeks. Now I was going on five weeks. After the second week I convinced Emmett to go back to work. When he would leave in the mornings Alice, Esme, or my mom would come by and stay with me until Emmett got off work. I had also convinced Emmett to go home every weekend and take a shower and relax. While he was gone he would have Alice, Bella, Esme, or my mom come and sit with me until he returned. But convincing my sitter to leave was another story. Esme and my mom were so motherly and concerned that they didn't want to leave and Alice and Bella didn't want to face the wrath of Emmett or the wrath of their husbands for leaving me. So I never got time where it was just me and Emma-Rose.

Today was July 11 and I was ready to go home and sleep in my own bed and be in my own room. I had been praying about it a lot lately and I never gave up hope about going home. Emmett had Alice come and sit with me today.

I had fallen back asleep after Emmett left and Alice just let me sleep. After I woke up and ate breakfast she helped me get into the shower and helped me out when I was done. I let her do my hair and makeup since she insisted. After that we just sat and talked. I eventually asked her, "When will you find out what the babies are?"

"Oh well actually I found out yesterday but I wasn't sure whether or not to tell," Alice said.

"Its fine, you can tell me," I said. To be completely honest I was tired of everyone walking on eggshells around me. I hated that they didn't want to bring anything up about the baby or talk about anything to do with the baby.

"Ok, well we're having a boy and a girl," Alice said beaming.

"Congratulations," I said and she began laughing.

I looked at her curiously and she said, "Sorry, Jasper and I can't help but laugh whenever we think about it because we're both from a set of twins of one boy and one girl."

I too began to laugh and said, "That is funny."

"Well it's good to see you laughing," Dr. Harrison said when he walked into the room.

"Hi Dr. Harrison, you're here early today," I said trying to stop laughing.

"Yes, well I had to deliver a baby and decided to just stop by over here while I was here," Dr. Harrison said. "Now, I'll just stop the medication and see how you do," he said and turned off the IV.

"You're not doing an ultrasound?" I asked.

"No, not today I don't want to over expose the baby," Dr. Harrison replied.

"Ok," I said and then the contractions began. Dr. Harrison restarted the IV and I said, "Another week."

"Another week," Dr. Harrison repeated. "I'm sorry Rosalie. I really am," he said and then left.

I couldn't control it I knew that but it was still so disappointing. I felt the tears spill over my eyes and run down my face. "I'm sorry," I apologized to Alice.

"Its ok, I know that you were hoping to go home today," Alice replied. I just shook my head yes and continued to cry.

That same scene repeated for the next month. Every week Dr. Harrison would come in do an ultrasound and shut off the medicine and every week the contractions would start and Emma-Rose would begin to panic.

Today was September fifteenth and today was the day that I was to have an ultrasound and Dr. Harrison was going to turn off the IV and see what happened. I had a feeling that I was going to be here until I went into labor on my own.

Emmett had taken the day off and was sitting in the bed beside me. Dr. Harrison walked in and said, "I have a good feeling about today."

"I don't," I said and the ultrasound tech set up the machine and squirted the gel onto my stomach and started the ultrasound. Dr. Harrison shut off the IV and we all waited.

Twenty minutes passed and Dr. Harrison asked, "How do you feel Rosalie?"

"I feel fine," I replied. I looked at the monitor and Emma-Rose seemed to be doing fine too.

"You don't feel any pain or any contractions?" Dr. Harrison asked.

"No," I replied.

"Good," Dr. Harrison said and continued to observe. After a few minutes he looked at me and smiled and said, "You get to go home today."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," Dr. Harrison replied. "But there are a few conditions," he said as the ultrasound tech unplugged the machine, wiped my stomach, and walked out. "You're going to be on bed rest until you give birth and you'll come in for weekly appointments until you give birth. Also if you feel that the baby is restless you might want to try talking to her or playing a song."

"Ok," I said.

"Ok, I'll see you in a week," Dr. Harrison said and then left. I got all of my stuff packed and headed home.

Once Emmett and I were home he carried me into the house and up the stairs to the nursery. "Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked as he opened the door and walked in.

"I have a surprise for you," he said and walked into the nursery.

I looked around and realized that he had painted the nursery how I asked and that he had set up everything. He put the crib near the window and had even bought the wooden letters and spelt out Emma-Rose above the crib and he put the bedding I had bought on the crib. He had set up the changing table across the room and had sat up the rocker and ottoman near the window. He had also put together the dressers and had them sat up in the walk-in-closet. "It's perfect," I said and kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it," Emmett replied as he walked over and sat me down in the rocker.

"I love it," I said.

"I figured you would want to fold the clothes and tell me where you want them," Emmett said as he brought over the bags of clothes that I had bought months ago. I began folding and Emmett took the clothes and put them up.

After we were done Emmett went downstairs and made us some sandwiches. He hadn't been gone long before I heard footsteps on the stairs. "Emmett, I thought you went downstairs to make sandwiches," I said.

"He did, but he said I could come up here and see you," Alice said as she walked into the room. She was about the size of me and we were ten weeks apart. She sat down on the ottoman and asked, "How are you?"

"I'm great, so happy to be home," I said and laughed.

"I bet," she replied.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"Good, I mean I feel huge," Alice replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we're ten weeks different in our pregnancies and I'm the same size as you," she said and laughed.

"Yeah, but you have an extra baby in you," I said.

"True, so the reason I came over besides to see how you are; is to see what you are doing a week from Saturday," Alice said.

"Um, I don't have anything planned," I replied.

"Yeah you do," Alice said.

"What?" I asked.

"Here read this," she said and handed me an envelope.

I opened the envelope and pulled out a card stock and read it.

_A New Little Duckling!_

_A Baby Shower in Honor of_

_Rosalie Elizabeth Hale_

_September 25__th_

_2:00 p.m. _

_The Loft above the Varsity_

_Downtown Port Angeles_

_Port Angeles, WA_

_Hosted by:_

_Cheryl, Esme, Alice, and Bella_

_Please RSVP by September 10__th_

_555-555-0127_

_It's A Girl!!!!!!_

_Emma-Rose Elizabeth Hale-Cullen_

I looked at Alice and smiled and said, "Alice, why are you, Bella, Esme, and my mom throwing me a baby shower?"

"Because everyone has a baby shower," she replied.

"You didn't have to do this," I said.

"We didn't have to but we wanted to," Alice said. "Now just please say you'll come."

"I don't think Emmett will allow it," I said.

"Oh yes he will. I already talked to him about it and sure he was reluctant at first but I convinced him that it would be good for you," Alice said.

"Then I guess a week from Saturday I'll be attending my baby shower," I said.

"Great," Alice said and hugged me. "I'm going to go tell Mom, Bella, and Cheryl because we have a lot left to do."

"Let me know if I can do anything," I said.

She stopped at the door and turned around and said, "Just show up," and then she was gone.

It wasn't long before Emmett came into the room carrying a plate and two bottles of water. We ate our lunch and then Emmett carried me into our room and made me lie down on the bed and take a nap.

**APOV**

When I left Rosalie and Emmett's I went to my mom's house. I pulled into the driveway and parked behind Bella. I walked in the house and into the kitchen. My mom, Cheryl, and Bella were all standing around the kitchen talking. When my mom saw me she asked, "Did you tell her?"

"Yeah, she said she'll be there but that we didn't have to do it and I told her we wanted to," I replied.

"Good, does she know the theme?" Cheryl asked.

"I don't think so," I replied. "But I think that she'll like it."

"Good," Bella said.

"Now, as far as the guest list goes I've had almost everyone RSVP and say that they're coming," I said.

"Aro said that he and his family will be here for it and that his wife and daughter will be attending along with Caius and Marcus's wives," Cheryl said.

"Ok, so that takes us up to a hundred and two people attending," I said and took out the note pad I had been carrying around. "I'm going to call the caterer later today with the final count and I'm also going to finalize the cake and centerpiece orders."

"So basically all we have to worry about is setting up," Bella said.

"Yeah, that's all we have to do," I said. "Thank you all for the help." They all replied that they were happy to do it and we sat down to discuss how we were going to decorate the loft.

**EPOV**

It was the day after Rose had been released from the hospital and I was ready to leave to go to work. Alice had agreed to come and stay with Rose today. I had already let her in and she was downstairs in the living room watching TV. I sat down on the edged of the bed next Rose, who was awake and sitting up in bed. "Do you want me to take you down stairs?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that way I'll be down there," she said and I scooped her up into my arms and carried her down stairs. I'm not going to lie; it was a lot easier to do this before she was carrying a baby in her than it was now.

I placed her on the couch next to Alice and said, "Be careful today. Let Alice get you whatever you need and I'm pretty sure you can make it to the bathroom by yourself," I said.

"Ok," Rose said.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," Rose said and I kissed her.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," she said and I left to go to work.

I went to the hospital and began my morning rounds. I had done half of them when Hannah, one of the nurses, came over to me and said, "Dr. Cullen, there's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"We're not sure. We've never seen him before," Hannah replied.

"Ok," I said and sat my charts down at the nurses' station and went to the waiting room. There were many people waiting there so I said, "Um, who wanted to speak to Dr. Cullen?"

"That would be me," a man said and walked over to me. "Do you mind if we take a walk down the hall?" he asked and I motioned for us to walk down the hall.

"So you're Emmett Cullen," the man said once we were down the hall a little ways.

"Yes," I replied. I looked the man over. He looked familiar; like I had seen him somewhere before but I couldn't place him.

"I just don't see what Rose sees in you," the man said with a chuckle to his tone.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Yes, Rosalie Hale, I believe she's carrying your child," the man said.

"How do you know Rose?" I asked.

"Well Rose and I had a very strong connection when she lived in Houston," the man said.

"What kind of connection?" I asked.

"The kind that would lead to marriage and children," the man replied.

It was then that I realized who I was talking to. It was then that I realized I was standing inches away from the man that almost ruined my relationship with Rosalie. It was then that I realized I was standing face to face with Royce King. I took a step toward him, my fists clenched at my sides. I lowered my voice to where only he and I could hear what was being said. Between clenched teeth I said, "You stay away from her. You go anywhere near her and I will kill you with my bare hands and I won't have a second thought about it. I will not live with regret knowing that I took your life from you. The best thing for you to do is to get on a plane, go back to where you came from, and never come back or make contact with Rose ever again."

"Oh, I'm so scared for my life now," he spat and the laughed. "You see here's the thing I'm not going to leave. I'm not going to give up on Rose. Because see I know that down inside she still loves me. I mean sure she's carrying your baby but that's the only connection that you two have. Face it you don't really love her. I know this because if you did then you would have asked her to marry you and you and her would be married by now if you really loved her. So I'm not going to leave and I'm not going to give up on Rose without a fight."

"How do you know that Rose and I aren't married?" I asked.

"Simple details, she may be wearing a ring on her left ring finger but you're not and I also have friends that can give me information," he replied.

"I love her and we have more than the baby as a connection," I said.

"I don't believe it, I won't believe it, and I won't give up on her. Now, have a good day and enjoy the time that you have left with my future wife," he said and walked away. I gathered my composure and walked back to the nurses' station and gathered my charts and finished my rounds.

After I finished my rounds I went down to the cafeteria for lunch. I went through the line and got my food and then paid and walked into the dinning area. I looked around for an empty table and saw my brother eating his lunch alone. I took advantage of this and walked over to the table where he was sitting and sat down in the chair across from him. "Hey," I said as I put catsup on my fries.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked in return.

"You sit down and all you say is hey. No hey lil' bro or hey Eddie or hey Ed or any of the other things that annoy me," Edward replied. "So, now are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Ok fine, do you remember me telling you about the Royce guy back when Rose was first put in the hospital?" I asked.

"Yeah, you said he raped her when she was sixteen and that he had showed up here," Edward replied.

"Yeah, well he's still here and he came up to my floor and talked to me earlier," I said.

"Emmett, what did you do?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, I told him to leave town and to leave us alone and he said that he wasn't going to leave without a fight and he called her his future wife," I replied.

"And you just stood there?" Edward asked.

"What was I supposed to do I was on duty?" I asked.

"Ok, it's a good thing you didn't do anything, but I know you, you won't just take that lying down," Edward said.

"No shit Sherlock," I replied.

"So, what's the plan?" Edward asked.

"The plan is for me to find him far away from the hospital when I'm not on duty or in these scrubs and lab coat and beat the fucking shit out of him," I said.

"Emmett-" Edward began and I cut him off.

"Edward, don't even start lecturing me about the right thing to do. Think of it as that James guy coming back and trying to tear you and Bella apart," I said. "What would you do?"

"I'd beat the fucking shit out of him," Edward said sighing realizing that there was nothing he could do to change my mind.

"Exactly," I said and ate a fry.

All of sudden Jasper was standing at our table breathless. He gained his composure and breathlessly said, "Emmett, I just talked to Royce King and he said that he's going to try and break you and Rose up."

"Yeah, he talked to me a few minutes ago and told me," I replied.

"What are you going to do?" Jasper asked.

"Find him far away from this hospital when I'm off duty and out of these scrubs and lab coat and beat the fucking shit out of him," I said coolly.

"Let me know when because I've been waiting for ten years to get my hands on that guy. He ruined my sister and I can't let him get away with that," Jasper said.

"Thanks," I said and Jasper went and got him some food and then joined Edward and me and we ate our lunches.

After lunch I returned to my floor and waited for something to happen; of course because I needed something to take my mind off of Royce nothing happened.

At five o'clock I left the hospital and went home. Alice left when I got in the house and got Rose comfortable. After Alice left I started supper and then Rose and I ate dinner. After dinner we watched some TV and then went to bed. I never said a word to Rose a bout seeing Royce at the hospital. I didn't feel the need for her to know. I didn't want her to panic and I didn't want her to go back into preterm labor.

* * *

**I hope that you liked the chapter. I put links to the crib, bedding, decor, changing table, and other things on my profile. I've also put up a new poll that has the two songs that got the most votes. So please go vote because the song will be revealed in the next chapter. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**RPOV**

A week after I came home from the hospital, September 22, I went to Dr. Harrison's office for an ultrasound and a checkup. Everything looked great. Emma-Rose was turned head down preparing for birth. Dr. Harrison suggested that I pack my bags for the hospital that way when my water breaks I'd be ready. So after the appointment I made another appointment for a week to come in for another checkup and then went home and packed my bags.

Today was September 25th and the day of my baby shower. I woke up at nine o'clock that morning and took a shower and got ready. Alice had brought me a dress and told me to wear it. It was jade colored and had ¾ sleeves. Alice had also brought me a pair of white shoes and told me to wear them too. I put on my pregnancy charm bracelet and went downstairs. "Emmett," I called out once I reached the bottom of the staircase.

He came from the kitchen and said, "Rose! Why didn't you tell me you wanted to come down stairs?" He scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the dinning room and sat me down in a chair at the table.

"You know Emmett, I can walk on my own," I said.

"I know but I don't want to take a chance of you going into labor," Emmett said and then disappeared into the kitchen. When he came back he was carrying a plate with eggs, bacon, and fresh fruit on it and a glass of milk. "Here's your breakfast," Emmett said and kissed me.

"Thank you," I said and began to eat.

After I was finished eating Emmett cleared the table and then said, "I'm taking you over to your parents' house because there's a surprise there waiting for you."

"Oh, ok," I said and Emmett scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the Navigator. He placed me in the passenger seat and buckled me in and then shut the door. I looked in the backseat and saw that he had installed the infant car seat. When he got in on the driver's side and had buckled up and was backing out of the garage I said, "You put the car seat in here."

"Yeah," Emmett said.

"Thank you," I replied.

"It's no problem," Emmett said and drove to my parents' house.

Once we were at my parents' house Emmett parked the Navigator and I unbuckled myself why he walked around to the passenger side. He opened the door and scooped me into his arms and carried me up to the front door and knocked on the door.

"Emmett, why on earth are you carrying my daughter?" my mom asked when she opened the door.

Emmett stepped inside and said, "I don't want her to go into preterm labor."

"Emmett, I told you I'm not going to go into preterm labor if I walk by myself," I said.

"There's that angelic voice that I've missed so much," I heard a familiar voice say and then my Uncle Aro steeped into thefoyer.

"Uncle Aro!" I exclaimed. I hadn't seen him since Alice and Jasper's wedding. I looked at Emmett and he put me down and I hugged my uncle.

Uncle Aro laughed and said, "I feel like there's something between us."

I laughed and said, "Uncle Aro, that's your great niece you're talking about."

"Oh, well pardon me. I'm very sorry great niece that I was so rude. Wow, I'm going to be a great uncle that makes me feel so old," Uncle Aro replied.

"So where's Aunt Sulpicia?" I asked.

"I'm right here," I heard her say. I walked over to her and hugged her. She giggled and said, "You're absolutely glowing."

"Thank you," I said.

"Hey! What about your favorite cousin?" I heard Caius say.

"I didn't forget about you," I said and hugged him.

"Wow, you really are pregnant," Caius said and I laughed.

"Yeah I am," I replied. "Where's Athenodora?" I asked referring to his wife.

"I'm right here," Athenodora said and walked over to me and hugged me. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," I said.

"And don't forget about us," I looked over and saw Alec and Jane standing beside each other.

"Jane! Alec! You guys came too?" I exclaimed and went over and hugged them.

"Of course," Jane said.

"You think we'd miss seeing you fat?" Alec jokingly asked.

"Thanks Alec," I replied.

"I'm only stating the facts," Alec said.

"How long are you all staying?" I asked once we were all seated into the living room.

"We're staying for a while," Uncle Aro said.

"How long is a while?" I asked.

"Oh Aro, why don't you just tell her?" my mom said.

"Ok fine, we're actually thinking about moving to Port Angeles," Uncle Aro said.

"Really, why?" I asked.

"Because Aro got a great job offer at the hospital," Aunt Sulpicia said.

"And he's offering Caius a job and they have a program for Alec and Jane," Athenodora said.

"That's wonderful," I said and we sat there and continued to talk about their plans to move to Port Angeles and about the baby.

At twelve o'clock my mom suggested that all of the girls head up to Port Angeles for the baby shower. It took us about an hour and a half to get there. When we did get there I got out of the car and went up to the loft.

Alice, Bella, Renesmee, and Esme were already there decorating. Every table had a white or yellow table cloth and a center piece. There bouquets of white, yellow, and pink balloons everywhere. There were some balloons shaped like ducks and there were white, yellow, and pink streamers hanging from the ceiling. It looked amazing.

"Rose!" Alice exclaimed. "Come over here, we already have your seat ready and everything."

I walked over to Alice and there was seat that had a pink cover over it. I sat down and Alice put a sash on me that said mom-to-be. "Wow Alice, everything looks great," I said.

"Thanks," she said. "It took me forever to figure it out."

"I love it," I said.

"Great, now just stay here and relax," Alice said before disappearing.

A few minutes later the guests began to arrive. Everyone took a seat and we played games and ate and opened presents and had a lot of fun. The party was finally over at eight o'clock. When the party was over my mom, Esme, Bella, Alice, and Renesmee all stayed and cleaned up. I volunteered to help but they told me no. I finally got home at ten o'clock and went to bed and no sooner than my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

**EPOV**

After Rose and the girls had left to go to the baby shower I told the guys bye and went and met Edward and Jasper at my and  
Rose's house. I walked inside and it wasn't long before they showed up. I let them in and we went into the living room. "What'd you find out?" Edward asked as we all took a seat.

"Well I found out that he's staying in one of the rent houses behind the school. I drove over there and saw him coming out of house number three," I replied.

"So what's the plan?" Jasper asked.

"I say we go over there and knock on the door and if he's not home then we wait until comes home," I said and Edward and Jasper both agreed. We decided on driving Edward's car.

We arrived at the rent houses and I got out and walked over to the third house. I knocked on the door and heard someone on the other side say, "Just a minute."

Royce opened the door and I pushed the door against him and Edward, Jasper, and I walked into the house. "Are you going to leave town?" I asked him.

"No, not without a fight," Royce replied.

I grabbed his shirt and said, "Wrong answer," before my fist made contact with his face. "Now, are you going to leave town?" I asked again.

"No," Royce said again and again I hit him. This continued for about half an hour and finally he agreed to leave town.

I walked away and said, "I'm glad you see it my way. Let's go guys."

"Wait I have to do something," Jasper said and walked over to Royce. "You destroyed my sister. You took her innocence and ruined her life and now it's time for you to pay. This is for my sister," Jasper said and then he just started kicking him.

I eventually pulled Jasper away and we all left. Once we were in the Volvo Edward drove back to my house and we rode in silence.

**RPOV**

Emmett and I spent the next week and a half preparing for Emma-Rose the best we could. Emmett had put the bassinets together and I had put away all the things I had received from the baby shower. I had packed my bags and Emmett had put them in the Navigator that way when the time came we were ready to go. We had also packed a copy of the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle since that always seemed to soothe the baby.

Today was October thirteenth and I was going to Dr. Harrison's office for an ultrasound and checkup. I walked into the women's center and found Emmett waiting in the lobby. "Hey Em," I said.

"Hey Babe, are you ready?" Emmett asked and I nodded yes and we got on the elevator and took it to the fifth floor.

We got off of the elevator and walked into the office. I checked in at the front desk and then Emmett and I each took a seat in the waiting room. It wasn't long before Angela came and took us back for an ultrasound.

After the ultrasound we went to an exam room and waited for Dr. Harrison. I took of my pants and panties and wrapped a sheet around my waist and sat on the exam table. Dr. Harrison came in the room and did the exam. "Everything looks good. The baby is head down and is in position for birth," Dr. Harrison said after he had done the exam and took off his gloves. He sat down at the counter where my chart was and said, "Your gestational age is thirty-seven weeks which means you are considered full term. With you being full term it means you can safely go into labor anytime now. So if you begin to have contractions and they get stronger and are five minutes or less apart go to the hospital and if your water breaks you need to go to the hospital."

"Ok," I said.

"Now make an appointment for one week and I'll see you then," Dr. Harrison said and left. I got dressed and made an appointment for one week and went home.

The rest of the day I just laid on the couch and relaxed. I had been having Braxton Hicks contractions all day and didn't feel like doing anything. When I went to bed that night I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next day I spent laying on the couch and relaxing. The Braxton Hicks contractions continued but they never got any stronger or closer together. When Emmett got home he made dinner and we ate. After we ate I went back into the living room and sat on the couch and that's when it happened.

I felt a warm sensation between my legs like I had peed my pants. I looked down and it looked like I had peed my pants. "Emmett," I called out.

Emmett walked into the living room and said, "What's wrong?"

"I think my water broke," I said and Emmett walked closer so that he could see.

"Oh my God I'd say so," he said. "I'll go turn off the dishwasher and you go get in the Navigator and I'll meet you there," Emmett said and walked off. I got up and walked to the garage and got in the Navigator. It wasn't long before Emmett got in and began to drive to the hospital. While he was driving I called everyone and let them know that my water broke.

* * *

**I hope you liked Chapter 20!!!! Rose is finally in labor!!!!!! The next chapter may take a few days to write since ****it's the labor and delivery. If you have any requests of things you'd like to see happen while Rose is in labor please let me know!!!! **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**RPOV**

When Emmett and I arrived at the hospital we checked in at the front desk of the Women's Center. A nurse came and took us up to labor and delivery on the third floor. She put me in a delivery room and I changed into a gown and got in the bed. The nurse hooked me up to a fetal monitor and started an IV. When she was done she said, "We've called Dr. Harrison and he's on his way," before walking out.

Emmett and I sat there in silence and took in the moment. "This is it, we're having a baby," Emmett said.

"I know," I replied. "I can't believe it."

"Me either," Emmett said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked and Emmett looked at me confused. "Our families," I said.

"Oh," Emmett said and laughed. "I'll go call them," he said and walked out of the room. It wasn't long before he returned and said, "Everyone's on their way." He sat back down in the chair beside the bed and held my hand.

I had probably been in the room an hour when Dr. Harrison finally walked into the room. "So I hear your water broke," he said and I nodded my head yes. "Well let's see how you're doing," he said as he put on a pair of gloves and I put my feet up and he examined me. "Ok, no dilation yet, let's see if you're having contractions," he said and removed his gloves and looked at the fetal monitor. "No contractions," he said.

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked.

"That means that her water broke but the labor isn't beginning," Dr. Harrison said.

"So what are you going to do know?" Emmett asked.

"I'm going to give her an hour or two and see if she goes into labor on her own and if she doesn't then we'll induce her. I'll be back then," Dr. Harrison said and left.

I began to laugh and Emmett asked, "What's so funny?"

"My problem used to be that I was going into labor and now that I need to go into labor I can't," I said laughing and Emmett began laughing.

"You're right that is funny," Emmett said and then his phone rang. He answered it and talked to the other person and then hung up. "Everyone's in the lobby. I'm going to go down and show them the way up and then show them back here," Emmett said to me and kissed me before leaving.

A few minutes later Emmett came back in the room with his parents, my parents, Alice and Jasper, and Bella, Edward, and Nessie following him. My dad walked over to me and hugged me and asked, "How are you doing princess?"

"I'm doing great," I replied.

My mom hugged me next and said, "My baby is having a baby."

"I know," I replied and she began to cry.

Esme hugged me next and then Carlisle; followed by Edward and Bella and then Nessie. Next Alice hugged me and then Jasper.

When Jasper hugged me he said, "I can't believe my baby sister's having a baby."

"Hey you'll be having a father in a few more months," I said.

"I know but it's so surreal to see you lying here in this hospital bed with a baby about to come out of you," Jasper said.

"Oh Monny, don't get all sentimental on me now. It's still going to be a while," I said.

"Oh Rosie Posie, you remember in tenth grade biology they said that the first birth usually goes fast," Jasper replied.

"Trust me it's going to be a while. I'm not even having contractions yet. The only thing that's happened that lets us know the baby is coming is the fact that my water broke," I said.

"Wait so you're not even in pain?" Bella asked.

"No, no pain once so ever," I replied.

"Wow," Bella said.

"So what are they going to do?" Jasper asked.

"Well, Dr. Harrison said that we'll wait an hour or two and see if the contractions start on their own and if they don't then they'll induce me," I said. "In fact I think he should be coming any time now."

Just as I finished my sentence Dr. Harrison walked into the room and asked everyone except Emmett and me to leave. After everyone had left he checked my progress. When he was done he said, "You're still not having contractions. I'm going to give you a small dose of Pitocin. I'll have the nurse give you the medicine and then I'll be back in a half hour to check your progress." Dr. Harrison left and a nurse came in and put some medicine in the IV and then left. When the nurse left our families came in and stayed until Dr. Harrison came back in. I was beginning to have contractions but I still wasn't dilated. So Dr. Harrison said that he would be back in an hour to check my progress.

Four hours after I had been given the medicine Dr. Harrison came in and said, "You've dilated one centimeter. You only have nine more to go. How do you feel?"

"I feel ok," I said. In truth I was getting tired and didn't want to talk to anyone or to be touched.

"Ok, if you ever want anything for the pain let one of the nurses know. I do suggest that you try and get some sleep or at least some rest that way you'll be able to push when the time comes," Dr. Harrison said.

"Ok, thank you," I replied.

"I'll see you in an hour," Dr. Harrison said before walking out of the room.

"Emmett," I said.

"Yes," Emmett replied.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Um it's almost one in the morning," Emmett said. "Are you in pain?"

"A little, but I don't want anything for the pain," I said.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Emmett asked.

"Will you rub my back and see if that will help me to sleep?" I asked.

"Of course," Emmett said and rolled over to my side and Emmett rubbed my back and I eventually drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I was curled into Emmett's Chest. I rolled my head around and sat up and stretched. "Did you sleep well?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I said while stretching.

"Good," Emmett said.

"Good you're awake," Dr. Harrison said when he walked in. "I hope you slept well."

"I did," I replied as Emmett got out of the bed and I put my legs up for Dr. Harrison to check my progress.

When he was done he said, "Good, you've dilated to four centimeters. I'll come back in an hour and check."

When Dr. Harrison left I looked at Emmett and said, "Where's our families?"

"Oh they went down to the cafeteria to eat breakfast," Emmett replied.

"Why didn't you go?" I asked.

"Because my place is here with you," Emmett said.

"Emmett, go eat," I said.

"I'm not going to leave you," Emmett said and Jasper walked in the room.

I looked at Jasper and said, "Well, Jasper's here and I'm sure he'll stay with me while you go eat some breakfast," I said.

"Actually that's the reason I came up here. Mom and Esme sent me up to make Emmett go down to the cafeteria and eat," Jasper said.

"See, so go," I said.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes," Emmett said and kissed the top of my head before leaving.

Once Emmett was gone Jasper sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Thank you," I said.

"What for?" Jasper asked.

"For coming up here so Emmett could go eat," I said.

"Hey that's not the only reason I came up here," Jasper said.

"Its not?" I asked.

"No, I also came up here because I wanted to spend some alone time with my sister before we're both parents," Jasper said.

"Aw Monny, you're getting all sentimental on me," I said.

"Do you remember when we were six and Aunt Sulpicia told us she was pregnant and we asked Mom and Dad where babies come from?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, they told us that she ate an egg from the stork and then kissed Uncle Aro and that made the baby grow inside her stomach," I said laughing.

"And then you wouldn't eat eggs for a week," Jasper added.

"Yeah and then like two weeks later I ate an egg and later that day Damon kissed me and I started screaming and crying because I thought I was going to have a baby," I said laughing.

"Yeah and then I went and tackled Damon to the ground and punched him and told him that he had to marry you or else I was going to kill him," Jasper said laughing.

"Yeah and then all of the kids in the neighborhood threw us a wedding and you kept a tight grip on Damon's shirt until the kid that was the preacher said you're now husband and wife," I said.

"Yeah and then I hugged him and said welcome to the family," Jasper said.

"And then Damon ate supper with us that night and Mom and Dad asked why were acting so weird and I blurted out I'm having a baby because I ate eggs for breakfast and then Damon kissed me and then Jasper tackled him and told him that if he didn't marry me he was going to kill him and then we had a wedding so now I'm married to Damon and having his baby," I said laughing.

"Oh man that was hilarious," Jasper said laughing.

"And then Mom and Dad ended up telling us the truth," I said.

"Yeah," Jasper said and we kept laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked when she walked into the room.

"I'll tell you later," Jasper said.

"Fine," Alice said and walked over to my bedside. "How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Good," I said.

"Can I French braid your hair?" Alice asked.

"Why?" I asked in return.

"Because you're going to get all hot and sweaty during the labor and it will help your hair not stick to you," Alice said.

"Ok, fine," I said and sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Alice got behind me and braided my hair.

As soon as I got settled back in the bed when she was finished Emmett walked in. "You just had to fix her hair didn't you?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Why of course I did," Alice replied.

"Of course," Emmett replied. He sat down next to me on the bed and asked, "How do you feel?"

"I feel good," I said.

"Good," he said and we all just sat there.

It took two hours for me to get to five centimeters and the contractions were getting stronger. To help with the pain I had Emmett turn off all of the lights and asked that everyone leave but Emmett refused to. Emmett continued to rub my back and try to comfort me every way he knew how. Five hours later I was getting another dose of Pitocin because the labor had apparently halted. It took another ten hours for me to get fully dilated. By then I was in so much pain I just wanted the baby out.

"Ok," Dr. Harrison said after they had everything set up, "Rosalie, I want you to take a deep breath lean forward and push like you would during a bowel movement."

"Ok," I said. I grabbed Emmett's hand and squeezed it. I took a deep breath, leaned forward, and pushed.

"Ok, you can stop," Dr. Harrison said. "We'll wait for another contraction and then try again." We waited for another contraction and then I pushed again. "Good Rose, you're doing a great job. One more time," Dr. Harrison said and I pushed again. We repeated this for four hours.

"Dr. Harrison, can you see the baby?" Emmett finally asked.

"No, she's not crowning yet but I can feel the head. Right now she's trying to get past the pelvic bone," Dr. Harrison replied. "Ok Rose, and again," Dr. Harrison said to me and I pushed.

It was another four and a half hours before the head started to crown. I pushed through the pain. Emmett kept saying, "You're doing great Rose. I love you so much."

I got so tired of him saying that so I screamed, "I hate you Emmett and I'll be damned if I ever let you touch me again!"

Dr. Harrison laughed and said, "I can see the head just keep pushing, keep going, go, go. Ok the head's out take a breather." I fell back on the bed and took a few deep breaths and then Dr. Harrison said, "Ok Rose, push, push, keep going, keep going, go, go, go and there's the shoulders. Ok Rose, one more big push and your baby girl will be here." I laid back on the bed grabbed Emmett's shoulder for support, took a deep breath, leaned forward, and pushed. "Great job Rose, she's out," Dr. Harrison said and Emma-Rose's cry filled the room. Dr. Harrison placed her on my stomach and I looked down at the cute little face of my baby girl. "Emmett, would like to cut the cord?" Dr. Harrison asked.

"Yeah," Emmett said and cut the cord.

"Ok, I need to take her and clean her now," a nurse said and I handed her my baby. I delivered the placenta and then Dr. Harrison cleaned me up and I laid there and waited for them to bring her back to me.

When Dr. Harrison was done he said, "You did wonderful. I will now leave the two of you to bond with your daughter, congratulations," and then he left.

A few minutes later a nurse walked over carrying Emma-Rose in her arms and said, "She weighs 5.7 pounds and is 18 inches long, congratulations."

She handed me Emma-Rose and then left. It was then just me, Emmett, and Emma-Rose in the room. Emmett sat next to me on the bed and we both just kept looking down at her. She was swaddled in a hospital blanket and had a pink hat on her head. "Hello Emma-Rose, I'm your mommy," I said.

"And I'm your daddy," Emmett said. "Wow, I'm a daddy," he said and I looked at him. He had a shocked look on his face and I couldn't help but laugh. We spent the next few minutes just staring at our new baby girl.

Eventually I said, "Shouldn't you go tell our families?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be right back," Emmett said and he walked out of the room. I looked down at the baby in my arms and pushed her hat back. She had Emmett's dark brown hair and my baby blue eyes. I couldn't tell who she looked more like, me or Emmett.

Emmett walked into the room followed by my parents, then his parents, then Jasper and Alice, and then Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. My mom walked over to me and looked at the baby in my arms. "She's beautiful," my mom said.

"Just as beautiful as Rosalie was when she was born," my dad said as he looked over my mom's shoulder.

"Can I hold her?" my mom asked.

"Momma, Emmett hasn't held her yet," I replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Emmett get over here and hold your daughter," my mom said and Emmett came over and took Emma-Rose from me and walked over to his parents.

"Oh, she's beautiful," Esme said.

"She sure is," Carlisle said.

"You made a pretty cute baby Rosie Posie," Jasper said.

"Thanks Monny," I replied.

"Hey! I had something to do with it too," Emmett said.

"Em, no offense but you could never have anything to do with something that beautiful," Jasper said and laughed.

"Well I can't wait to see what you reproduce," Emmett said.

"Oh Emmett, you know he was only joking," I said.

"She's really beautiful," Bella said.

"Yeah almost as beautiful as Nessie was when she was born," Edward said.

"I was beautiful?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes you were and you still are," Edward said and picked her up so she could see the baby.

"She looks like one of my baby dolls," Renesmee said.

"She's more like one of the baby dolls that are made for looking not touching," Bella said.

"It's ok," I said. "Emmett, why don't you let my mom hold her?"

"Ok, here you go Mrs. Hale," Emmett said and handed Emma-Rose to my mom.

"Hello there Sweetheart, I'm your grandmother Cheryl," my mom said. "You know you're my first grandchild. I now know what my mom was talking about when she described how she felt when she first held Rose. It's a magical feeling that you never feel until you hold a grandchild. I'm going to spoil you so badly."

My mom then handed Emma-Rose to my dad and he looked down at her and said, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Emma-Rose Elizabeth Hale-Cullen," I said.

My dad looked back down at my daughter and said, "Hi Emma-Rose, I'm your grandfather Monroe. You remind me of Rose the day she was born. Except that Rose had blonde hair not brown. I guess you get that from your daddy. I love you so much already."

My dad then handed Emma-Rose to Esme. "Hello Sweet Pea, I'm your grandma Esme. You are so beautiful. You have the same nose your daddy had when he was born," Esme said and then handed her to Carlisle.

Carlisle took her and said, "Hello Emma-Rose, I'm your grandpa Carlisle. You look like your mom more than you do your dad. Of course some would say you should be thankful for that."

Carlisle then handed Emma-Rose to Jasper. "Um, I've never talked to a baby before. I'm not really sure what to say. I'm your Uncle Jasper. You're pretty cute too. You have your mom's eyes and I'm not real sure if you got anything from your dad but that's ok if you didn't."

Jasper then handed her to Alice. "Hi there," Alice said. "I'm your aunt Alice. I'm going to have so much fun with you. I'll take you shopping and buy lots of cute, pink, frilly dresses and I'll teach you how to do your makeup and hair when you're older. I hope that you'll be really close to my kids. I mean sure I still have a few months before I have them but I really hope you are all really close. You're also very lucky to have my brother as your daddy. He'll protect you and teach you so much."

Alice then handed Emma-Rose to Edward. Edward cradled her in his arms and said, "I'm your uncle Edward. Alice is right about your daddy. You really are very lucky to have him. I know that at first he was kind of scared and didn't know what to expect so go easy on him. He'll eventually get the hang of it and if you're lucky he won't put your diaper on backwards like he did Nessie."

Edward looked at Emmett and laughed and then handed Emma-Rose to Bella. Bella held her like she had held Renesmee all those years ago and said, "I'm your aunt Bella. You're so lucky to have Rose and Emmett for your parents. They'll take great care of you just like they do Renesmee." Bella then handed Emma-Rose to Emmett.

Emmett cradled her in his arms and sat down next to me on the bed. "Come here Nessie," Emmett said and Renesmee climbed up on the bed and sat beside him. "You know how you hold your baby dolls very carefully?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she replied and cradled her arms like she was holding a baby doll.

"Ok, I'm going to help you hold her head," Emmett said and gently placed Emma-Rose in Renesmee's arms and helped to hold Emma-Rose's head. "You can talk to her."

"Hi, I'm your cousin. You're my first cousin so I'm not real sure what I'm supposed to do. I guess when you get bigger I can play with you. You're really tiny. Ok, I'm done," she said and looked at Emmett. Emmett took Emma-Rose from Renesmee and Renesmee got off the bed and walked over to Bella. Bella bent down and Renesmee whispered in her ear and said something to her and then stood back up.

"Why don't we all go get something to eat and let Emmett and Rose spend some time with their daughter?" Carlisle asked and everybody agreed and left us alone.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you like it!!!! I opened my inbox today and saw that people were wondering when I was going to update so I sat down and just let the words flow. I really hope you like it!!!! If you have any requests I hope you leave them.**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur9ra**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**RPOV**

After everyone had left a nurse came in the room and helped me with Emma-Rose's first feeding and to fill out the birth certificate. After she had finished eating she fell asleep. I handed her to Emmett and rolled over and tried to rest. The nurse had told me that I needed to sleep whenever Emma-Rose slept that way we'd be in sync to feeding and sleeping. I laid there with my eyes closed and I guess Emmett thought I had fallen asleep because I began hearing him talk to Emma-Rose.

"I know you're asleep but I hope you can still hear me," he said. "I remember the day I first found out that you were on the way. I found your mommy in the bathroom with a pregnancy test and we looked at it together and saw that it was positive. I'll admit to you that I began to panic. I mean I didn't know the first thing about taking care of a baby. I remember I ran out of the bathroom and called Dr. Harrison to see if he could see your mommy that day. When I walked back into our bedroom to tell her that we were going to go see Dr. Harrison I found her lying on the bed crying. She thought that I was mad and didn't want you, but I did want you. Then a few months later we found out we were having a little girl. I panicked again. After the appointment I went to talk to my dad, your grandpa Carlisle. I didn't expect my brother, your uncle Edward, to be there as well. They both talked to me and reassured me that I would learn how to take care of you. Now I just hope you'll be patient with me while I learn. You look so much like your mommy. I love you, Emma-Rose," he said and then I heard him kiss her. I laid there and listened to Emmett rocking in the chair with Emma-Rose and eventually drifted to sleep.

When I woke up I looked around the room and saw that Emmett was asleep on a cot against the wall and Emma-Rose was in a hospital bassinet beside my bed. She looked so peaceful when she slept. A nurse came in and said, "Oh good you're awake. I was wondering if you might like something to eat."

"Um I'd like to have some French fries if that's ok," I replied.

"That's fine, I'll go order them for you," she said and walked out of the room.

I looked over at Emma-Rose, who was still sleeping peacefully, and then I looked over at Emmett. He began to stir and then he opened his eyes. "You're awake," he said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"As well as possible," I replied. I looked at the clock and realized I had slept for two hours. "Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"As well as possible," he said in return and smiled.

The nurse came in and gave me my fries and said, "Let me know when you're done and we'll wake Emma-Rose up and feed her."

"Ok," I said and the nurse left.

"Is that all you wanted to eat?" Emmett asked.

"For now," I said and ate a fry. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Yeah," Emmett said.

"How long do you think I was in labor?" I asked and Emmett started laughing. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just that after you went to sleep I talked to the nurses and they said you were in the hospital for thirty-six and a half hours, you had contractions for thirty-four and a half hours, and you pushed for eight hours," Emmett said.

"That sounds so tiring," I said.

"You seemed pretty tired," Emmett said.

"What time did they put on the birth certificate as the time of birth?" I asked.

"10:00 a.m.," Emmett said.

"Emma-Rose Elizabeth Hale-Cullen, born Saturday, October 16, 2010 at 10:00 a.m.," I said.

"Yeah," Emmett said.

I finished my fries and then called the nurse in to help me feed Emma-Rose. I was having problems getting her to latch on and it seemed like she wasn't really into breastfeeding. The nurse helped and we got her fed and the nurse said that she had gotten enough. I burped her and then wrapped her back up and sat there with her. The nurse suggested that we use a bottle since Emma-Rose was having problems with the breastfeeding and then left.

It wasn't long before Emma-Rose fell asleep and I just sat there and held her while she slept. "Emmett, will you hand me my phone?" I asked.

"Yeah, here you go," he said and handed me my phone.

I dialed my mom's cell phone number and she answered after the second ring. "Hello," she said.

"Hey Momma, do you still have that breast pump you bought me?" I asked.

"Yes I do," my mom replied.

"Will you bring it to the hospital along with some bottles?" I asked.

"If that's what you want. Can I ask why?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, Emma-Rose is having problems with the breastfeeding and a nurse suggested that I express milk to make sure she gets what she needs," I said.

"Ok, well we're having dinner with Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee but we were all going to come to the hospital when we were done. Do you want me to bring it then?" my mom said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Ok, well we'll all see you in a little bit," my mom said.

"Ok, see you all in a little bit. Bye Momma," I said.

"Bye Sunshine," she said and I ended the call.

"Ok, our families are eating dinner and then they're all going to come up and see us," I said to Emmett.

"Great," Emmett said.

"Why don't you go get you something to eat?" I asked.

"Because I'd rather sit here with the mother of my baby and my baby," Emmett said as he sat down next to me on the bed. "She sure does look like you," Emmett said.

"She has your hair and your nose," I said.

"She has your eyes and your lips and her face is the shape as yours," Emmett said.

"She's beautiful," I said.

"Yes she is," Emmett agreed. We sat there and just watched our baby girl sleep while we waited for our families to arrive.

An hour after I had talked to my mom; she, my dad, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jasper, and Alice all walked in the room. "Hello Sunshine," my mom said. "I brought what you asked for," she said and held up a black bag.

"Thanks Momma," I said.

"You're welcome," my mom said.

"Ok, now why don't Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, Monroe, Jasper, and Renesmee all go down to the cafeteria for Emmett to eat while we all have a talk with Rosalie," Esme said.

"Ok," Carlisle said and got everyone mentioned to leave.

It was just me, my mom, Esme, Bella, and Alice left in the room. "Ok, we are going to give you lessons in motherhood," my mom said.

"Lessons in motherhood?" I asked.

"Yes, we are going to teach you how to change the baby, feed the baby, express milk for the baby, and everything you need to know for the baby," my mom said.

"Ok," I said not sure what they all had in store for me.

"Lesson 1: Expressing milk for the baby," my mom said. She sat the black bag she was carrying next to me on the bed. "Now, this is called an electric breast pump," she said as she removed the contents from the bag. She set it up and then attached parts to me. She flipped a switch and I began to feel it massaging my breasts. "This machine takes the milk from your breasts and allows you to store it and put it in a bottle for the baby. It may be uncomfortable at first but after a while you will get used to it. Now how often you express milk is completely up to you. You may even want to switch to formula after you get through with this just so that you won't have to put up with this." I listened as my mother went on and on about expressing milk and how to store it and everything. I drifted off into my own little world. Actually expressing milk was a lot less painful then actually breastfeeding. I didn't have to worry about whether or not the baby was latched on correctly or if she was awake or if she was getting enough. I just had to sit back and let the machine do its job. "Now when the containers are full like this," my mom said bringing me back to reality when she turned off the pump. "You will remove the pump from your breasts and then store the milk in freezer bags like these or bottles like these," she said showing me which was which. "Now frozen breast milk is good up to one year from the time it is expressed, room temperature breast milk is good up to four hours, and breast milk stored in the refrigerator is good for up to ten hours. Now while you're here you'll probably do room temperature but once you're home I'd recommend freezing, room temperature, and refrigerating the breast milk," my mom said and poured the milk into bottles.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked.

"Yes," my mom replied.

"Well, I mean I don't think that Emma-Rose and I are going to have a bond like other mothers and their babies," I said.

"Sunshine, I promise you that you and Emma-Rose will have a bond. In fact you and she already have a bond that she doesn't have with anyone else. You carried her for nine months and she knows the sound of your voice better than anyone else's," my mom said.

"Thanks for trying to comfort me but I'm just not sure about this," I said.

"I know it'll be hard at first but after a few days or weeks you'll be able to handle it," my mom said and then continued on with telling me stuff to watch for.

**EPOV**

While my mom, Cheryl, Bella, and Alice talked to Rose me, my dad, Edward, Jasper, Monroe, and Renesmee went down to the cafeteria. I settled on eating and everyone pretty much just watched. "So how does it feel to be a father?" Edward asked.

"It feels weird, like different. I mean I'm now responsible for this little person and I'm half of the reason for her existence. It's like crazy, but in a good way," I said.

Edward laughed and said, "I know what you mean."

"It's just so weird how much she looks like Rose. I mean every time I look at her I see Rose," I said and everyone nodded their head in agreement. Renesmee kept content with herself by coloring in her coloring book so she wasn't really apart of the conversation. "Though I do have one question," I said.

"Yes?" my father asked.

"Well, what about the feeding? Like how am I supposed to be apart of that?" I asked.

"Well, after a month you can start putting the milk in a bottle and then you can start feeding but as for now you just have to make Rosalie and Emma-Rose comfortable while they feed," my dad said.

"So basically for now I just wait on them and give them what they need?" I asked.

"Basically," Edward said.

"That's great, now I feel completely useless," I said.

"Oh believe me you won't be completely useless for long," my father said. "Once you get home you won't have the nurses to help out so you'll have to help with the feeding and diaper changes and burping and getting her to go to sleep and giving her baths. Once you get home then you'll really feel like a father."

"I hope so because right now I just feel so helpless," I said and finished eating.

After I had finished we went back up to the room and everyone said goodbye and then left. Rose feed Emma-Rose from a bottle and then burped her. We all three now sat on the hospital bed. Rose was cradling Emma-Rose in her arms and I had my arms wrapped around Rose. Rose had laid her head on my chest and was almost asleep. Emma-Rose laid swaddled in her blanket in Rose's arms fast asleep. I very gently picked Emma-Rose up and put her in the bassinet and then went back and sat down next to Rose on the bed. I pulled her back into my arms and we slept.

**October 17**

**RPOV**

Emma-Rose woke up every two hours through out the night for feedings. I had stocked up on breast milk so all they had to do was get a bottle out of the refrigerator and heat up and bring it to me. I was so tired that all I wanted to do was sleep. I kept asking the nurses if it was normal for the baby to wake up every two hours and they said that it was very normal for the first few days because the baby doesn't have a routine down and they are use to being in the womb and they have to get used to being outside of the womb.

They delivered my breakfast at eight that morning and I ate everything on the plate. After I was done I expressed milk for the day and waited. Emma-Rose began crying at ten and I fed her and then burped and changed her. She was so small that I was afraid I would hurt her but the nurses kept reassuring me that I wouldn't. I felt sorry for Emmett because all he could to do was watch. He kept volunteering to go get me magazines or a book or anything that I needed but I told him that all I needed was for him to be with me and Emma-Rose.

I was happy that our families had stayed away until after lunch. It gave me time to get used to doing everything and to get used to balancing Emma-Rose and trying to hold a conversation. She would only wait two hours between every feeding so I would always end up feeding her while I was trying to do something else.

It was one o'clock when my mom stuck her head in the door and asked, "Are you up for some company?"

"Yeah," I said and smiled. I was sitting Indian style on the bed and I situated Emma-Rose to where everyone could see her. Our families only stayed a few minutes before leaving. I think that they could tell I was tired. The rest of the night was pretty much a repeat of the previous night. I fed Emma-Rose every two hours and changed her when she needed it and burped her.

**October 18**

**RPOV**

Dr. Harrison came around at ten the next morning and told us that we could go home. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and dressed Emma-Rose in a footed one-piece from the Gap with a matching hat. I wrapped her hospital blanket around her and then fastened her into her car seat. Emmett had already packed everything and taken the bags down to the Navigator so all we were waiting on was for the nurses to fill out the discharge papers. Once the discharge papers were signed and filed a nurse brought in a wheelchair and a bouquet of pink balloons. "When ever we discharge a new family we give them a balloon bouquet," the nurse said and handed the bouquet to Emmett. There were several pink latex balloons that had It's A Girl printed on them, a pink footprint that had It's A Girl printed on it, a baby buggy that had Baby Girl printed on it, and a balloon that had other balloons attached that said Mommy, Daddy, and Baby.

I sat down in the wheelchair and the nurse pushed me out to the lobby and down to the main entrance. Emmett already had the Navigator pulled up to the front so she pushed me to it and then helped me into it. Emmett sat Emma-Rose in the backseat and I sat next to her. I thanked the nurse before she left and then Emmett got in on the driver's side and headed home for the first time with our new baby girl.

Emma-Rose slept peacefully the entire way. When we were finally home Emmett helped me out of the Navigator and carried Emma-Rose in the house. I sat down on the couch in the living room and Emmett sat Emma-Rose and the diaper bag beside me. It had been two hours since I had last fed her so I got her out of her car seat and cradled her in my arms. I got a burp cloth out of the diaper bag along with a bottle and began to feed her. Emmett came and sat down beside me on the couch and asked, "How's she doing?"

"She's doing well," I replied and looked up at him.

"Good, do you need anything?" he then asked.

"No, I think we've pretty much got it," I replied. When Emma-Rose finished the bottle I burped her. After I burped her it wasn't long before she fell asleep so I asked Emmett to go get the bassinet and he did. When he returned with it I put Emma-Rose in it and asked Emmett, "Do you want to keep an eye on her while I go and express some milk?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle that," he said.

"Ok," I said and went upstairs to the nursery and expressed.

When I was done I went back down stairs and found Emmett stretched out on the couch with Emma-Rose on his chest. She was curled up and looked so small and delicate sitting there on his chest. I sat down at the other end of the couch and just watched my daughter and her father sleep. I began to look around at all of the stuff we had brought home from the hospital and began to think how surreal it felt to be back at this house and be mother. I also began to think about what all of the girls who had harassed me back in Houston would say if they could see me now not married, living with a guy, and having his baby. I eventually pushed the thoughts away and went into the kitchen to find something to fix for dinner.

I looked through all of the cabinets and shelves in the pantry and couldn't find a thing. I then remembered that Emmett and I hadn't gone shopping for groceries since before the baby was born. I decided that we could order out for tonight and then I could send Emmett to the store tomorrow for groceries. I sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen with a notepad and a pen and began making out a list. I had just about finished when I heard Emma-Rose begin to cry. I walked into the living room and saw that Emmett had sat up and was cradling her in his arms and trying to get a bottle out of the diaper bag. I walked over and got the bottle out and handed it to him. "Thanks, it's not as easy as it looks," he said.

"No, it's not as easy as it looks," I replied and sat down beside him.

I expected him to hand Emma-Rose to me and let me feed her but he positioned the bottle at her lips and she took it. He looked at me and then said, "Do you mind if I feed her?"

"No," I replied and watched as he feed her. When he was done he burped her and then sat there and held her until she went to sleep. Once she was asleep he put her in her bassinet and we sat there and watched her sleep.

I eventually fell asleep also and Emmett must have carried me upstairs because I woke up in our bed. I sat up in the bed and saw that my phone was lying on the bedside table. I picked it up and looked at the time. It was five o'clock that evening. I got up and went down stairs to see what Emma-Rose and Emmett was doing.

When I got to the landing at the top of the stairs I heard voices coming from the living room. I walked down the stairs and into the living room and found Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jasper, Alice, my mom, and my dad all gathered around. I looked around for Emma-Rose but didn't see her. "Oh good you're awaked," Emmett said.

"Yeah, where's Emma-Rose?" I asked.

"I put her in the library so that she could sleep in peace. I have the baby monitors set up and she's been sleeping for about an hour," Emmett replied.

"Ok, I'm going to go check on her," I said and walked to the library. I walked inside and found the bassinet sitting in the middle of the room. I turned on the nightlight inside of it and saw that Emma-Rose was asleep. I pushed the bassinet over to a chair and I sat down in the chair and just watched her sleep.

I heard the door to the room open and then close and then I heard Emmett say, "I'm sorry if you were alarmed when you woke up and you were in our room and Emma-Rose was no where to be found."

I looked at him and said, "It's ok, I mean I'm just used to her always being there right beside me when I wake up and go to sleep and not having to worry about her being in another room."

"I know what you mean. I was a little worried about putting her in here by herself but I didn't want our families to disturb her," Emmett said as he sat down on the ottoman at the end of the chair I was sitting in.

"How long has it been since she last ate?" I asked.

"About an hour, she's been sleeping for two hours at a time and then waking up and I've been feeding her when she wakes up and then she goes right back to sleep," Emmet said.

"Ok," I said.

"I've changed one dirty diaper and three wet diapers," he said.

"Thank you for doing that," I said.

"You don't have to thank me Rose. She's my daughter too," Emmett said and I smiled at him and he smiled at me and I think that's when I first realized that he was going to help me out as much as he possibly could.

My thoughts were interrupted when Emma-Rose began to cry. I picked her up and Emmett went and got me a bottle. When he returned and handed me the bottle I placed it to her lips and she began to eat. I sat there and fed her and Emmett sat on the ottoman and watched. "You know you can go be with our families. I can handle this," I said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm positive," I said and he stood up and kissed the top of my head and then the top of Emma-Rose's head and left.

I finished feeding Emma-Rose and then burped her. I sat there and held her in my arms and said, "Why don't we go and sit with your daddy, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousin?" Emma-Rose stretched a little and I took that as yes. I stood up very carefully and carried her into the living room.

I sat down next to Emmett on the couch and cradled Emma-Rose in my arms. "You look like you've been doing that you're whole life," my mom said.

I smiled and said, "No, only a couple of days." Everyone laughed at what I said and continued the conversation that was going on before I walked into the room.

I sat there as everyone continued on with their selves as usual but I noticed that I didn't take part as usual. Instead I sat there next to Emmett and watched every move that Emma-Rose made. She was only a few days old so she only squinted her eyes and squirmed in my arms but to me it was the most amazing things in the world. I felt as if I could sit there and watch her forever. I noticed that Renesmee was whispering something in Bella's ear and then Bella whispered something into Edward's ear and then Edward nodded his yes and Bella and Renesmee got up and walked out of the room. I heard the front door open and close and I assumed that they had gone outside.

It wasn't long before Bella came back in and said, "Renesmee has a gift that she would like to give Emma-Rose if that's ok."

I looked over at Bella and said, "That's fine."

"Ok Nessie, you can give it to her," Bella said and then sat down next to Edward.

Renesmee came in carrying a large gift bag. She walked over to me and stood in front of me. I smiled at her and she sat the bag at my and Emmett's feet. Emmett opened the bag and looked inside. He pulled out a box that I recognized from Build A Bear and opened it. He then took a teddy bear out of the box. Emmett and I both looked at Renesmee and she said, "I went to Build A Bear after Emma-Rose was born. Momma and Daddy were going to let me make a bear for myself but I told them that I'd rather make a bear for my first cousin. So I made her this one. It's so cool because it has the same birthday as Emma-Rose and I named her Abigail but when Emma-Rose gets older she can change the name if she wants to. Also it's a Champion Fur Kids bear so a dollar went to a children's foundation. And you know how you get to make a wish on the heart? I wished that the bear will bring Emma-Rose as much happiness and fun memories as Madison has brought me."

"Oh, that's so sweet Renesmee," I said. "Thank you very much. I'll put Abigail in Emma-Rose's room and when she gets older I'm sure she'll love Abigail to play with."

"That's awesome Nessie that you thought to do that," Emmett said and hugged Renesmee. When Emmett let go Renesmee went back over to where Edward and Bella were sitting and climbed into Edward's lap. I sat there and looked at the small family sitting there. I saw how Renesmee curled into Edward's chest, how Edward wrapped one arm around Renesmee and held Bella's hand with his other hand, and I saw how Bella turned toward Edward and rested her hand on his knee and looked at her daughter with adoring eyes. I couldn't help but think that in six years that's how I want Emmet, Emma-Rose, and I to be. For us to be as close as Edward, Bella, and Renesmee are.

* * *

**Ok so I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry for that but last week was spring break for me and I so needed the break. Basically I did nothing all week. I worked on my story some and I had a ton of fun. But now vacation is over and it's back to work. I'm getting dangerously closer to Emmett proposing!!!!!! This is great because I know everyone is anxiously waiting for the big moment but it is also sad because it means that this story will come to an end and I won't get to read the great reviews from the readers. But all good things must come to an end………………………………… or do they? I hope you like the new chapter and I also hope you review. Also I've put links to alot of things on my profile I hope you go and check them out.**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**RPOV**

Emmett stayed home with me and Emma-Rose the next week. Emma-Rose was a good baby. She only cried when she was hungry or needed to be changed. I had started putting her in the baby swing and in the bouncer that way she wasn't just in the bassinet or being held all day. I spent my days feeding and taking care of Emma-Rose and when she didn't need me or was sleeping I would express milk. Emmett was more than happy to help with the feedings and diaper changes and baths. Esme brought us prefixed dinners that way we wouldn't have to worry about anything other than Emma-Rose. It was so thoughtful and I liked how she didn't linger around or offer too much help. I was kind of worried that she and my mother both would spend their days at the house helping me with Emma-Rose. I was afraid that they wouldn't let me do anything or learn how to everything on my own. When Emma-Rose was a week old Emmett reluctantly went back to work and left me and Emma-Rose home alone. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be doing everything myself. I fed Emma-Rose that morning and burped her and while I ate breakfast she sat in the bouncer on the floor next to me. When I finished we sat on the couch together while I watched morning talk shows and also expressed milk. I tried to express every chance I got that way we wouldn't run out. Emmett joked that he didn't think we would ever run out considering I froze more bags of milk a day than Emma-Rose would eat. When I was done I fed Emma-Rose again and changed her diaper. I then put her in the swing while I cleaned the house. I spent the day feeding Emma-Rose every two hours and then I would go off and do whatever needed to be done. I ate lunch and then expressed milk and then fed Emma-Rose and changed her. Emmett got home at 5:30 p.m. and fixed dinner. We ate and then he fed Emma-Rose and changed her. We sat on the couch and watched TV as a family. I would feed Emma-Rose when she needed to be fed and then we all went upstairs. Emmett and I gave Emma-Rose a bath and then we all laid down for bed. This is how my day went for the next few weeks.

**November 18**

Emma-Rose was now a month old which meant it was time for her one month checkup. I got up when Emmett got up that morning. After he took a shower I took a shower and got ready to take Emma-Rose to the doctor. Emma-Rose had a more routine sleeping pattern now and Emmett and I would let her sleep until she woke up. She would sleep five hours at a time during the night. When I got out of the shower and had done my hair and makeup and gotten dressed. I walked into the bedroom and over to the bassinet beside the bed. I looked inside and found it to be empty. I decided to go down stairs and see what Emmett and Emma-Rose were up to. I found Emmett sitting at the dinning room table eating a piece of toast and feeding Emma-Rose a bottle. I stopped in the door way and just watched them. Emmett never took his eyes off of Emma-Rose. "Are you done?" I heard Emmett ask Emma-Rose. He then removed the bottle from Emma-Rose's mouth and sat it on the table. He picked Emma-Rose up and placed her on his chest and burped her. He then stood up and turned around and saw me standing in the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Not long," I replied. "Do you need me to do anything?" I asked.

"No, I've got it," he said. I looked at him and took in the sight. Emmett, who was so big and muscular, holding Emma-Rose, who was so tiny and delicate. I still got amazed at how well he was with her. He could find out how to soothe her faster than I could go and get a pacifier. He was such a big help with her. He walked by me and kissed me before going upstairs with Emma-Rose. I went into the kitchen and fixed my breakfast and then ate. When I was done Emmett came back into the kitchen where I was. "Do you want me to dress her or do you want to?" Emmett asked me.

I turned around and faced him and said, "I'll do it." I walked over to him and he passed her to me. I took Emma-Rose upstairs to the nursery and placed her on the changing table. I began to take off the pajamas Emma-Rose was wearing and I put a white long sleeve bodysuit, a pair of white leggings with pink dots, and a pink dress with white polka dots on her. I then put a pair of socks on her tiny feet and a pair of pink Robeez booties. I then picked her up and carried her downstairs. I walked into the living room where I heard the TV on and said, "We're all ready for our checkup with the doctor."

Emmett turned his head to look at us and said, "You're ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said and walked over to the car seat and began putting Emma-Rose in it. I wrapped her up in blankets and put a blanket over the top to ensure that she wouldn't get cold. Emmett picked up the car seat with Emma-Rose inside it and carried it to the garage to put it in the Navigator. I grabbed the diaper bag and my purse and followed. Emmett buckled the car seat in the back, I got in on the passenger side, and then Emmett got in on the driver's side and we began our journey to the doctor's office.

When we arrived at the doctor's office Emmett got the stroller out of the back of the Navigator and then sat the car seat in the stroller and pushed the stroller in the building. I walked at his side carrying my purse and the diaper bag. I checked in at the front desk while Emmett went and took a seat in the waiting room. I sat down next to him and we waited to be called back. I took Emma-Rose out of the car seat and held her while we waited. She opened her eyes and looked around. I watched her as her eyes got real big as she realized she was in a new place. "She knows she's in a new place," Emmett said as he watched her.

"Yeah, isn't it amazing?" I replied.

"It is," he said.

"First time parents?" I looked next to me and saw a woman sitting beside me. She had angelic facial features and long curly brown hair.

"Yes, Emma-Rose is our first. What about you?" I replied.

"No, Hannah here is my fourth," the woman said and looked down at the baby in her arms. "I'm Sara Cummings and this is my daughter Hannah," the woman then said and offered me her hand.

I took her hand and said, "I'm Rosalie Hale, this is my boyfriend Emmett Cullen, and this is our daughter Emma-Rose."

"Your boyfriend? You two aren't married?" Sara asked.

"I know it sounds bad. Dating and having a baby out of wedlock, but we've been together for ten years," I said.

"You've been dating for ten years? What's stopping the two of you from getting married?" Sara asked.

"Emmett just hasn't proposed yet," I said.

"Have you ever thought of asking him?" Sara then asked.

"Oh heavens no, when it comes to things like that I'm very old fashioned," I said.

"Oh, well your daughter is very beautiful. How old is she?" Sara said.

"She just turned a month old November sixteenth," I said looking down at Emma-Rose. She was watching the baby in Sara's arms intently. "How old is your daughter?" I asked and looked at Sara.

"Hannah just turned a month old November sixteenth also," Sara replied.

"Well isn't that ironic?" I asked.

"Yes, it's very ironic," Sara said.

"How old are your other children?" I asked.

"Aaron is eight, Tyler is six, and Logan just turned two in September," Sara replied.

"All boys?" I asked.

"Yes, all boys. I finally got my little girl though. An unplanned unexpected surprise but I got her," Sara said. "What about Emma-Rose was she planned?" Sara asked.

"No, completely unplanned," I said. We continued to talk as we waited to be called back. It wasn't long before I felt like I had made a friend that wouldn't one day be part of my family. I felt a connection with Sara that I didn't have with Bella or Alice. It was like I wasn't being forced to be nice to her because she was forced onto me. I actually liked the feeling.

Eventually a nurse came out and called Hannah's name and Sara began to get her things together. "I'm going to give you my cell phone number. If you ever want to talk or get together and take a break from motherhood give me a call," Sara said as she wrote on a piece of paper and then handed it to me. "It was very nice to meet you and talk with you Rosalie," she said and then walked over to the nurse.

"It was nice to meet and talk to you," I said as she walked away. I sat there and looked at the piece of paper as her words rang in my head.

"What's that?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, the woman that was sitting next to me gave me her number so I could call her if I wanted," I said.

"Oh that's nice," Emmett said.

"Yes it is," I said. "You know her daughter and Emma-Rose were born on the same day."

"Really? That's sort of funny," Emmett said.

"Yeah, I know right," I said. Emmett and I sat there and waited for Emma-Rose to be called back.

It wasn't long before a nurse came out and called Emma-Rose's name. Emmett and I stood up and walked over to the nurse. "Hello, I take it this is Emma-Rose," the nurse said and looked at the baby in my arms.

"Yes," I replied.

"I'm Jeanette and I'm Dr. Hendrickson's nurse. If you'll follow me I'll take you to a room where you can put your stuff at," Jeanette said and began to walk to the back. Emmett and I followed her to a room and she motioned for us to go in and we sat down in the room and she sat down at a table with a stool and opened the chart she had been carrying. "Ok before we go and do her weight and height I'm going to ask you some questions," Jeanette said.

"Ok," I said.

"Ok, now you brought Emma-Rose here today for her one month checkup correct?" Jeanette asked.

"Correct," I replied.

"Ok, so she'll be getting her hepatitis vaccine today and we'll also draw blood to check her blood type. Now if you'll just take everything off of her except for her diaper and we'll go weigh her," Jeanette said and I began to undress Emma-Rose. I wrapped a blanket around her and we walked out into the hallway. She was not very happy about being naked in a cold hallway. She began to scream and cry and I held her close to my chest and talked to her to try and soothe her but it didn't seem to be working. "Ok you can just lay her down here on the scale," Jeanette said and I unwrapped the blanket from around her and placed her on the scale and she began to scream even louder. I stepped back and we waited. Jeanette finally said, "Ok you can pick her up." I picked Emma-Rose up and we went back to the exam room. "Ok if you'll just lay her on the table I'll do her measurements," Jeanette said once we were in the room and the door was closed. So I put Emma-Rose on the exam table and Jeanette began to take Emma-Rose's measurements. "Ok, she weighs six pounds now and is nineteen inches long. You can dress her now," Jeanette said and began to write in Emma-Rose's chart. "Dr. Hendrickson will be in shortly and he'll do an exam and then talk to you," Jeanette said and then left.

I began to dress Emma-Rose and Emmett said, "She's grown an inch in a month."

"Yeah, and gained a few ounces," I said.

"But she's still so small," Emmett said.

"Yeah, and she'll stay small for a few more months," I said and then Dr. Hendrickson walked into the room.

"Good morning," Dr. Hendrickson said as she walked in the room and sat down on the stool at the counter. "How is Emma-Rose doing?"

"She's doing great," I replied.

"Good, good. How is she sleeping at night?" Dr. Hendrickson asked.

"Well she's still not sleeping through the night. She sleeps for two to three hours at a time but she's still just up and down. I think the longest she sleeps is four hours at a time and that's only at night," I said.

"That's good. Those four hours that she's sleeping is the start to her getting a routine of sleeping through the night. What are her bowel movements like?" Dr. Hendrickson asked.

"Soft gross disgusting," I said and giggled. "Light yellow to bright green, loose sort of runny, curdy, lumpy, seedy, creamy, mustard-like, and it smells like curried yogurt," I said.

"Good, good, very normal for a breastfed baby. When you place on her tummy does she try to hold her head up?" Dr. Hendrickson asked.

"Yes, she loves to hold her head up and look around at everything," I said.

"Ok, now when she's upset and you talk to her does she seem to calm down a little?" Dr. Hendrickson asked. ]

"Yes, when ever she's upset I'll pick her up and hold her and talk to her and if I do that for long enough the n she calms down," I said.

"Does she seem to be alert more?" Dr. Hendrickson then asked.

"Oh yes, she's alert a lot more. She loves to sit in her swing or a bouncer and just look around the house and watch TV and such and when we take her some place new she loves to look around and see what everything is," I said.

"Very good, does she make little sounds when she's alert?" Dr. Hendrickson then asked.

"Yeah, she's constantly making little sounds and gurgling," I said.

"Very, very good, she seems to be progressing at the right rate maybe even a little faster than average. Does she seem to be a little fussier toward the end of the day?" Dr. Hendrickson asked.

"Yes, but she usually doesn't start to get fussy until around eight at night. I think the reason for that is because that's usually when I give her a bath and bottle and start to put her to bed; and usually a nice warm bath and then a warm bottle to follow soothes her and it's not long before she falls asleep," I said.

"She's getting used to having a routine. That's good that means that she's beginning to know that a warm bath and bottle to follow means we're getting ready to relax and go to bed," Dr. Hendrickson explained. "Now if you'll place her on the exam table I'll look at her ears, nose, throat, and listen to her." I put Emma-Rose on the exam table and Dr. Hendrickson did as she said she would. "Her ears, nose, and throat look great and her lungs sound terrific. Do either of you have any questions for me?"

"No," I said and looked at Emmett and he shook his head no. "No, neither of us have any questions," I said.

"Ok, I'll have Jeanette come in and draw the blood and give her the hepatitis shot and after that just make an appointment for a month and you can leave," Dr. Hendrickson said and then left.

"Thank you, Dr. Hendrickson," I said as she left. Jeanette came in and gave Emma-Rose a shot and drew some blood and when she was done we went out to the front desk and made an appointment for a month and then left.

Once we were all in the Navigator Emmett turned to me and asked, "So what do you want to do know?"

"Hmmm, well I didn't plan anything. We could just go home," I said.

"Ok then home it is," he said and drove to the house. Once we were home the day went as usual.

**November 30**

**RPOV**

The next couple of weeks went by fast. Everyday went the same as the day before. I spent all day with Emma-Rose. Taking care of her and cleaning the house. I had called Sara a few days after she had given me her number and we had talked and went over to each other's houses and we had become really good friends as had Emma-Rose and Hannah.

Today I was going for my six week checkup with Dr. Harrison. Emmett had taken the day off and agreed to watch Emma-Rose all day while I went to the doctor and afterwards I was meeting Bella, Alice, Esme, my mom, and Sara for lunch. It would be the first time that Bella, Alice, Esme, and my mom met Sara.

I parked the Navigator in the parking lot and walked into the Women's Center. I took the elevator to the fifth floor and checked in at the front desk. It wasn't long before Dr. Harrison's nurse came and called me back. I went through the usual routine of going to Dr. Harrison. The nurse took my weight, height, and blood pressure and I peed in a cup. After all of that was done I waited for Dr. Harrison to come into the room. "Good afternoon Rosalie," he said when he walked in the room.

"Good afternoon Dr. Harrison," I replied.

"How are you today?" he then asked.

"I'm great," I replied.

"Good and how are things with baby?" he asked.

"Good, she still doesn't sleep through the night but everything is great. Being a mom is the best thing that has ever happened to me," I said.

"That's good to hear. Are you feeling down or having any weird emotions?" Dr. Harrison then asked.

"No, I feel just the same as I did before I got pregnant. I mean I know I'm not the same person I was before I got pregnant but I feel the same," I said.

"Good, I'm going to do the exam now. Now what I'll do is check your breasts to make sure you don't have any lumps or abnormal nipple discharge and I'll also make sure that you don't have any clogged ducts or the beginnings of a breast infection. I'll also feel your stomach to make sure there's no tenderness and to make sure you're regaining your muscle tone and then I'll inspect your perineum and do a speculum and internal exam. During the speculum exam I'll check to make sure any bruises, scratches, or tears to your cervix or vagina are healing properly and I'll do a pap smear. Also during the internal exam I'll feel your uterus and ovaries, and check your vaginal muscle tone to make sure that everything is going back to the size and way it was before you were pregnant. So are you ready to do the exam?" Dr. Harrison said.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said and laid down on the table.

After the exam Dr. Harrison sat down at the counter and began writing in my chart. "Ok, everything looks great. Your uterus still isn't back to the size it was before you got pregnant but it is close and it will continue to shrink until it is the size it was before the pregnancy. Your muscle tone is also back to normal which means that I am giving you the green light to be intimate again. I'm sure Emmett will be glad to hear that; although you may not feel like being intimate for a few more months and that is normal. Do you have any questions or concerns?" Dr. Harrison said.

"I would like to talk about my options for birth control," I said.

"As do most new mothers; now there are many different types of pills and there is also Mirena," Dr. Harrison said.

"I don't really want to take a pill so what is Mirena?" I asked.

"Mirena is an intrauterine contraceptive that delivers small amounts of hormone directly to the uterus. It is made of soft, flexible plastic and has to be put in place by me. Mirena is birth control that lasts as long as you want, for up to 5 years. Mirena works continuously so there's no worry for you. Once Mirena is properly placed, all you have to do is check the threads once a month and I'll show you how to do that if you choose to use Mirena. Mirena is also 99% effective but if you like you can choose to use backup birth control. Mirena is also safe for a breastfeeding mother. Small amounts of the hormone in Mirena can be found in the breast milk of nursing mothers. This is not likely to affect the quality or amount of your breast milk or the health of your nursing baby," Dr. Harrison explained.

"When can I get the Mirena?" I asked.

"Well you're breastfeeding so you won't have your period for a while now so I can insert it today if you want," Dr. Harrison said.

"Ok, I'd like that," I said.

"Ok, I'll just go get it and I'll put it in place," Dr. Harrison said and left the room. When he returned he put the birth control in place and showed me how to check the threads. When he was done he said, "I want to see you in a month to see how you are doing with the Mirena but if you have any problems or concerns before then call us and let us now."

"Ok," I said.

"Good, I'll see you in a month," Dr. Harrison said and then left. I got dressed and walked out to the front desk and made an appointment for one month.

After I left the Women's Center I drove to Cheddar's to meet Alice, Bella, Esme, my mom, and Sara for lunch. When I walked into the restaurant I gave the hostess my name and she led me to a table where Sara was already seated. I sat down next to her and said, "Hey Sara, I'm so glad you could come today."

"Me too, I can't wait to meet everyone," Sara said. "How'd your appointment go?" she asked.

"It went good. I got the green light to be intimate again," I said.

"That's always the best," Sara said. "What about birth control?"

"I got Mirena inserted today so I'm covered on that," I replied and smiled. A waitress came over and took my drink order and then walked away.

"That's good. Does Emmett know?" Sara asked.

"No, not yet but I'm sure he'll be fine with it," I said.

"I'm sure he will to," Sara replied and the waitress brought my drink. I took a sip and saw that Alice, Bella, Esme, and my mom were walking toward us.

"Hey everyone," I said when they sat down. "Everyone this is Sara. Sara this is my mom Cheryl, Emmett's mom Esme, Emmett's sister-in-law Bella, and my sister-in-law and Emmett's sister Alice," I said indicating who everyone was.

"Wait I thought you and Emmett weren't married?" Sara said.

"We're not," I replied.

"Then how is his sister your sister-in-law?" Sara asked.

"Alice married my twin brother Jasper," I explained.

"Oh, that's neat," Sara said.

"Yes, so we're all sort of related except for me and Bella," I said. We sat there and talked and ate lunch. I think that everyone really like Sara and that Sara liked everyone else. After we all ate Sara had to go pick up her kids from school and pick up Hannah from daycare.

After Sara left Alice said, "You know what we should go out on Saturday and have a spa day."

"A spa day?" I asked. "Alice you're thirty-four weeks pregnant," I said.

"Exactly I need a day of relaxation," Alice said.

"I think it's a great idea. I'm in," Bella said.

"I like the idea also, count me in," Esme said.

"I could go for a spa day. Include me as well," my mom said.

"Great, what about you?" Alice asked me.

"Well I have to see if Emmett can watch Emma-Rose," I said.

"Of course he can," Alice said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I already asked him to so you can go," Alice said.

"Alice, you went behind my back and made plans for me to go out with you and have a spa day?" I asked.

"Yeah," Alice said.

"Well I guess I'm in also," I said.

"Great, we'll meet at my house at eight Saturday morning and from there we will all go to the spa," Alice said and everyone agreed and then we all left.

When I got home I walked into the house and found Emmett in the living on the floor with Emma-Rose. I sat down beside him and picked up Emma-Rose and asked, "Did you miss Mommy? Mommy missed you."

Emmett kissed me and said, "How did the appointment go?"

"Good," I said.

"Are we opened for business yet or are we still closed?" Emmett asked.

I began to laugh and said, "I don't like it when you put it like that but yes we can be intimate if that's what you are asking."

"Yes," Emmett exclaimed and kissed me passionately. "So then tonight Mommy and Daddy get to have a play date right?"

"Emmett, I'm not sure I'm ready for that I mean the last thing to be pulled out from down there was this," I said holding Emma-Rose up to him.

He took her from me and said, "I'm sorry. I'll wait until you are ready."'

He kissed me and I said, "Thank you, and by the way I'm going to have spa day on Saturday with Alice, Bella, my mom, and your mom."

"Yeah, I know Alice asked me to keep Emma-Rose on Saturday that way you could have a day of pampering," Emmett said.

"And you agreed?" I asked.

"Of course, I know that you need to relax and just feel like a woman again. I want you to go and have fun," Emmett said and kissed me and I knew that he was ok with me taking time for myself.

**RPOV**

Later that night after I had put Emma-Rose to bed I climbed into my and Emmett's bed and kissed Emmett goodnight and then rolled over to where I was facing the bassinet and prepared to go to sleep. I felt Emmett roll over in the bed and then I felt him lay his arm over me. I snuggled into him and it felt like it use to. I felt Emmett moving his hand up my arm and pull my hair away from my neck. I then felt him kiss the place where my neck met my shoulder. I moaned at the sensation that went through my body. He continued to kiss up and down my neck and I felt him pulling my nightshirt up and then I felt his hand on moving up my side. The feel of his hand on my skin made me moan even more which made Emmett moan. I then felt his hand move over my stomach and up to my bra. I felt him slip his thumb under my bra and I came crashing back to reality. "Emmett," I said.

"I know babe I can barely contain myself," Emmett replied.

"No, Emmett," I said trying to stop him but he wasn't thinking with the head that I wanted him to be thinking with so I sternly elbowed him in his chest.

"Ouch! What the hell Rose!" Emmett exclaimed as he rolled back over to his side of the bed.

I sat up in the bed and said, "Shhh! Emma-Rose is trying to sleep." I got up and pulled on my robe, grabbed the baby monitor, turned it on, and then stormed out or the bedroom. I went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and leaned against the counter.

It wasn't long before I heard Emmett come down the stairs and then he walked into the kitchen. He walked over to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and leaned against the counter across from me. I stared at him and he stared at me. I didn't think that he was going to say anything but eventually he did. "I'm sorry Rose," he said. "I let my hormones take over and I shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok," I said. "I mean you have needs and I understand that. I'm just not ready yet."

"It's ok I understand," Emmett said and I looked up at him. I looked at him standing there in the kitchen wearing nothing except a pair of sweats. I watched as his bare chest raised a fell with each breath his took. His taunt abs illuminated by the kitchen light. I realized I was biting my lip and that my breath had quickened. "Rose?" Emmett asked with a confused look on his face. I don't what happened to me but I sat my water bottle down on the counter and lunged at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face to mine. I crushed my lips against his and then ran my tongue against his bottom and begged for entrance which he was more than willing to grant. Our tongues fought for dominance and I felt him wrap his arms my waist and I pressed my body against his. He ran his hands down my back and over my but and down to my thighs. He then picked me up and carried me over to the counter and sat me on it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him to me. He kissed down my neck and across my collar bone. He continued to kiss across my chest and over to my other collar bone and up the other side of my neck. Then he stopped. I pulled back and looked at him. We were both breathing heavily and I looked at him with a questioning look and he said, "Rose, what are we doing?" I looked into his big brown eyes. I saw the desire and the need in them. I looked down at his bare chest rising and falling with each breath he took and I placed my hands on it. I pushed him away with a little nudge and he stepped back. "That's what I thought," he said and turned his back to me and leaned on the breakfast bar. I began to think of something to say but nothing felt right. Then I had an epiphany. I hopped off of the counter and walked over to him. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. "What Rose? Are you going to jump me again making me think it's going to go some where and then nothing?" he asked and I could hear the hurt in his voice. I looked down and then gave him the look I had given so many times before. It was the look that told him he was going to get exactly what he wanted. I saw realization flash in his eyes as he realized what look I was giving him. I stepped closer to him to where there was little space between us. "Rose," Emmett said and I touched his lips with my index finger to hush him. I then grabbed his hand and led him to the living room. I pushed him to where he was sitting on the couch and I straddled his lap. I put my hands on his shoulders and began kiss him passionately. I knew exactly how to move over him to turn him on and when he was exactly where I wanted him I began to move down and kiss his neck and then his chest and I continued to move down until I was kneeling on the floor in front of him. I pulled his pants down and realization of what was happening washed over his face. "Rose," Emmett said and gave him a look that said shut up. Once his pants were off I began to take his boxers off and once they were off I began to start giving Emmett what I knew he needed. He began to relax and I knew he was close and then I began to hear Emma-Rose's cry over the baby monitor in the kitchen and I could also hear it coming from upstairs. I looked at Emmett and he said, "Go take care of her." I got up and ran up the stairs to Emma-Rose.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you like the ending. I think I might have pushed the T rating on this chapter a little at the end. I'm getting closer to Emmett proposing which will bring this story to an end. :,( Let me know your ideas of how Emmett should propose. I have an idea of what I want to do but I want to know what you the reader thinks should happen. I looked to day and this story has 110 reviews!!!!! I was like OMG that's so cool!!!! It so made my day. Let's continue to rise that number shall we. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**RPOV**

The rest of the week went by slowly. It seemed to drag on forever. I spent my day taking care of Emma-Rose and then when Emmett came home I would make dinner while he spent some time with his daughter. Neither Emmett nor I brought up the subject of what had happened the other night.

Finally Saturday arrived. I got up at seven and took a shower and got ready to go over to Alice and Jasper's. After I had showered and gotten dressed and done my hair and makeup I went downstairs and began getting a bottle ready for Emma-Rose when she woke up. I had just finished when the doorbell rang. I went to the front door and opened it. Standing on the other side was Jasper. "Monny, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well geez it's nice to see you to Rosie Posie," Jasper replied.

"Sorry, come on in," I said and stepped to the side so he could come in. I shut the door behind him and said, "But it really is nice to see you."

I hugged him and he hugged me back and said, "Well Alice said that everyone was meeting at our house so I figured I could come over here and hangout with Emmett and my favorite niece today."

"Emma-Rose is your only niece," I said.

"Which is why she's my favorite," Jasper said and I laughed. "So where is she?"

"She's still asleep but she should be waking up," I said. "Make yourself at home while I go and check on her.

I went upstairs and sure enough Emma-Rose was beginning to wake up. I picked her up out of the bassinet and when I turned around Emmett said, "Good morning."

"Good morning," I replied, "Japer's downstairs. He said that he's going to spend the day with you and his favorite niece."

"Tell him I'll be down after I shower," Emmett said as he got out of bed.

"Ok," I said and walked back downstairs carrying Emma-Rose. I found Jasper rummaging through the refrigerator in the kitchen. "Jasper, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Well you told me to make myself at home. At home I would be looking for last night's leftovers," Jasper said.

"Same old Monny," I said and picked the bottle up off of the counter and began to feed Emma-Rose.

Jasper finally closed the refrigerator and walked over to where I was standing with Emma-Rose. "And how's my favorite niece this morning," he cooed at her.

I watched as gently ran his hand over her head and I asked, "Do you want to feed her?"

Jasper looked at me and said, "Rosie I don't know the first thing about feeding a baby."

"Then it's time you learned," I said. I took the bottle out of Emma-Rose's mouth and passed her to Jasper. He took her in his arms and cradled her. "Now all you have to do is take the bottle and run the nipple across her lips and then she'll open her mouth for you to put the nipple in her mouth. You put the nipple in her mouth and then she'll do the rest," I said and handed him the bottle.

He took the bottle and did as I said and Emma-Rose opened her mouth and he put the nipple in her mouth and she began to eat. "Wow, she's really eating," Jasper said and looked at me in amazement and smiled.

"Yeah, I told you it was easy," I said.

"Is it good?" Jasper asked Emma-Rose and she just looked up at her uncle. Jasper began to bounce while he held her and he kept talking to her while she ate. When the bottle was empty he took it out of her mouth and looked at me and asked, "What do I do know?"

I laughed and said, "Now you burp her."

"How do I do that?" Jasper then asked and I showed him how and he burped her. When she burped she also spit up and Jasper said, "Whoa! Is that supposed to happen?"

I laughed and said, "Yes, spit up is very normal." He then cleaned her up and continued to hold her. "Oh my, do you think you can watch her until Emmett gets out of the shower. You know how Alice gets when people are late," I said.

"Yeah, in fact I'd love to spend some one on one time with her," Jasper said.

"Thanks Monny," I said and kissed his cheek and then kissed Emma-Rose and left. I drove Alice and Jasper's house and after I got there we all piled back into my Navigator and we went to the spa.

**EPOV**

I walked into the living room and found Jasper sitting on the couch holding Emma-Rose. "Did Rose already leave?" I asked as I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, she's gone," Jasper replied.

"Did she act like she knew something was up?" I asked.

"No, I don't think she has a clue as to what we're up to," Jasper said.

"Good, Edward should be getting here with the stuff any time now and then we can get started," I said.

"I can't believe your going to propose to my sister tonight," Jasper said as he readjusted Emma-Rose on his lap.

"Well believe it because I am," I said.

"All I can say is it's about time you asked her to be your wife. I mean you two have been together for ten years and you have a baby. Everyone figured you would've proposed when we all found out Rose was pregnant," Jasper said.

"Yeah well I was waiting for the right time when were both stable in our lives and then I found the moment and you asked Alice to marry you and I wasn't about to take attention away from sister's wedding and then Rose got pregnant it was just sort of predictable for me to propose," I said and the doorbell rang. "That must be Edward," I said and got up and walked to the front door. I opened the door and standing on the other side was Edward holding a large brown box and I said, "It's good to see you. Come on in."

Edward walked inside and sat the box down on the floor as I shut the door. "There are some more boxes in the Volvo. Do you want help me get them out?" Edward said.

"Yeah, sure I'll help," I said and we got the rest of the boxes out of the Volvo. Once we were done and sitting in the living room with Jasper and Emma-Rose I asked, "Did you get everything?"

"Yeah, I got everything that was on the list you gave me," Edward said.

"Good, let's get started because it'll probably take us all day to set up," I said and we began a job that would take us all day to finish.

**RPOV**

When we got to the spa we checked in and the woman at the front desk gave us each a robe and led us to the back to change. Once we were changed we were put in a private room that Alice had booked. Waiting in the room were chilled bottles of champagne and sparkling water, cucumber sandwiches, fresh fruit, and champagne flutes. We each poured our self a glass of champagne, except for Alice and I who had sparkling water. Alice raised her glass and said, "To relaxation, beauty, and spending time with my favorite girls." We all raised our glasses and then drank to the toast that Alice had made.

I then raised my glass and said, "To motherhood; the best and most rewarding job we will we ever have."

"To motherhood," everyone said as they raised their glasses and then drank to the toast.

Bella then raised her glass and said, "To needing a break from the best and most rewarding job we will ever have." We all raised our glasses and drank to the toast.

Esme then raised her glass and said, "To enjoying life."

We all raised our glasses and said, "To enjoying life," and then drank to the toast.

My mother then raised her glass and said, "To memories; may we cherish the ones we already have and embrace the new ones as they are made."

We all raised our glasses and said, "To memories," and drank to the toast.

"Well I don't know about you all but I'm starving," Alice said as she picked up a cucumber sandwich and began to eat it.

"Alice, you just ate breakfast a few hours ago," Bella said.

"So, I'm pregnant," Alice said and ran her left hand over her stomach. Her wedding ring caught the light and caught my eye. She was so lucky. She had a husband and was now having a baby, where I had a baby and no husband.

"Alice, I didn't eat that much when I was pregnant," I said.

"Yeah well you were only eating for two I'm eating for three," Alice said and picked up another sandwich and we all laughed.

"Good morning ladies," a woman said as she walked into the room. "My name is Yvonne and I'm here to let you all know that your seaweed wraps are ready."

"Ok thank you," Esme said and we all followed Yvonne down the hall for our seaweed wraps. After the seaweed wraps we had full body massages. We spent the day relaxing and talking about our everyday lives. By the end of the day I was so relaxed that I felt like I did before I ever got pregnant. I no longer felt like my body was in as good of shape as it was before. I no longer felt fat and bloated. I felt like I was sexy and like I had never even been pregnant. I felt amazing. At the end of the day I drove everyone back to Alice's house and after we had all said goodbye I drove home.

When I pulled up to the house I noticed that there weren't any lights on. It was weird because it was only eight o'clock and I knew Emmett should be getting ready to put Emma-Rose down. I pulled into the garage and parked the Navigator next to Emmett's Jeep. I got out and walked over to the door that led into the house. Taped to the door was a piece of paper. I took the paper off of the door and opened it and read it.

_Rose, _

_Go in through the front door._

_Love,_

_Emmett_

I smiled at the note and walked out of the garage and around to the front door. I opened the front door and walked into the foyer. I turned on the light and noticed that there were red rose petals spread all over the foyer and up the stairs. I noticed that there was another piece of paper taped to the banister of the staircase. I walked over and picked up the piece of paper and read it.

_Rose,_

_Follow the rose petals and you'll find a surprise._

_Love,_

_Emmett_

Again I smiled and I walked up the stairs and followed the rose petals. The trail led to my and Emmett's bedroom. The door was shut and yet again there was another note. I took the note off of the door and read it.

_Rose,_

_Go inside and continue to _

_follow the rose petals._

_Love,_

_Emmett_

I opened the door and saw that the room was lit by numerous candles. I followed the trail of rose petals to our bed. The bed was covered with even more rose petals and lying in the middle was Emma-Rose. I walked over to the bed and picked up and Emma-Rose and said, "Emma-Rose, where's Daddy at? Huh, did he just leave you lying in here all alone? Wait, what are you wearing?" I held her out away from me and read what the bodysuit she was wearing said out loud, "Will you marry my Daddy?" I looked at my daughter confused and then I heard the doors of the closet slide open and I turned around and saw Emmett walk out. I cradled Emma-Rose in my arms close to my chest. He was wearing my favorite blue button down shirt from American Eagle and a pair of jeans. "Emmett," I said as he walked over to where I was standing.

He held his hands behind his back and stopped in front of me. He still hadn't said anything and I couldn't read his face. All of a sudden he knelt down on the ground on one knee. He took his right hand out from behind his back and held it out for me to take. I balance Emma-Rose in my right arm and reached out and took his right hand in my left. He bent his hand down and gently kissed my hand before looking at my face and into my eyes. He took a deep breath and said, "I love you. I've loved you since the first day I saw you walk into my parents' house thirteen years ago. It just took me three years to realize that I could make you mine and then I did. We've been through a lot in the past ten years. We've had our fights. We've had our good times and our bad times. Hell we've had a baby. I love you Rosalie Elizabeth Hale with all of my heart and all of my being. You are my world and my life and I want to make you my wife. So I'm asking you to make me the happiest man alive. Rosalie Elizabeth Hale, would you do me the honor and privilege of becoming Rosalie Elizabeth Hale Cullen? Will you be Mrs. Emmett Christopher Cullen? Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?" He took his left hand out from behind his back and held a box from Tiffany out to me.

I could feel the burning sensation in my eyes that always got right before I cried. I then felt a tear slip out and slide down my cheek. "No," I said and Emmett's face went from happy and hopeful to shock and confused.

"No?" he asked.

"I'm joking," I said. "I just wanted to show that I did have a choice in the situation. Of course I'll marry you." Emmett showed a sign of relief and then stood up and hugged me as best he could with me holding Emma-Rose and then he kissed me.

"Did you hear that Emma-Rose?" Emmett asked our daughter. "Your Mommy and Daddy are going to get married." He then looked at me and said, "I love you so much," and then kissed me.

"Emmett, aren't you forgetting something?" I asked and he looked at me confused. I held up my left hand and said, "Isn't there a finger on this hand that looks awfully bare to you?"

"Oh, the ring! Sorry I got side tracked," Emmett said and I laughed. He opened the Tiffany box and took the ring out of the box. "Alice said this is the ring you liked," he said and placed the ring on my finger.

I held out my left hand and admired the piece of jewelry that had been placed on my finger. It was the ring that I had found in his apartment all those months ago. It was a Tiffany Legacy with graduated stones. "Oh Emmett, it's beautiful," I said and kissed him. I then looked down at my daughter and realized that she had fallen asleep. I walked over to the bassinet and placed her inside of it. I pulled the blanket over her and watched as she nestled into place. I then felt Emmett wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my neck. I turned around in his arms and said, "I also have a surprise for you."

"Oh you do?" he asked.

"Uh huh, I do," I said.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Well in order for you to get it you need to take Emma-Rose and the bassinet into the nursery along with a baby monitor," I said.

"Ok, I'll be right back," he said and began to push Emma-Rose and the bassinet to the nursery next door. Once he was out of the room I walked into the closet and began to change into the lingerie I had bought the other day from Victoria's Secret. I put on the black and pink floral lace with ruffle trim bra and matching thong. I pulled on one of Emmett's button down dress shirts and flipped my hair. I heard Emmett shut the door and walk into the bedroom. I walked out of the closet and let Emmett take me in. "Rose," he said and I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me.

I pushed my body against his and I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer to him. I began push him back and pushed him back to the bed. I broke the kiss and then pushed him down on the bed. He looked up at me and I climbed on to the bed and straddled his lap. I bent down and kissed his lips. I began to unbutton his shirt and then pushed it off of his body. I sat up and unbuttoned the shirt that I was wearing. I pushed it off of my shoulders and then let it fall away from my body. Emmett took a deep breath and I could tell that he liked it. He sat up and wrapped his arms around my body and began to kiss my chest. I moaned and ran my hands over his head and down his body. I felt him unfasten my bra and from there I let him take control.

******LEMON******

I curled into Emmett's bare chest and felt at peace and very blissful. Emmett wrapped his arms around me and said, "I forgot how amazing that was."

I laughed and said, "Yeah, it is pretty amazing." We laid there together and just enjoyed being skin to skin again. I don't how long we had been laying there when I heard Emma-Rose begin to cry. I looked at Emmett and said, "I'll go see what's wrong." I got out of the bed and pulled on my panties and one of Emmett's shirts and walked next door to the nursery. I picked Emma-Rose up and said, "What's wrong? Are you hungry?" I carried her downstairs and fixed her a bottle and fed her and then we all went to sleep.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you liked the new chapter. I think there's only going to be one or maybe two more chapters and then this story will end. I've gotten a few people asking me to make a sequel. I want to know how many of you would read a sequel to this story and if I make a sequel what do you want to see happen. Also I've put some new links up on my profile.**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	25. Chapter 25

**Epilogue**

**RPOV**

The next day we told our families that we were engaged. Everyone had been so happy and showered in congratulations. We spent the next few weeks discussing dates and themes. We had decided on a Tiffany blue theme and decided to get married on June 26 since that's the day that we started dating. Alice gave birth on New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. She had Monroe Jasper Hale VI at 11:59 p.m. on December thirty-first and had Morgan Jasmine Hale at 12:01 a.m. on January first. We spent the next six months planning the wedding and going to fittings and picking out colors and everything that went along with it. Emma-Rose grew rapidly as well. She began to babble and to crawl. She grew so rapidly that I couldn't believe it. At the wedding everyone took turns holding her and walking around with her. It was so weird having her there since technically you're supposed to get married and then have a baby. Emmett and I went away the following weekend to a small bed and breakfast for our honeymoon while Esme and Carlisle took care of Emma-Rose. When we returned Emma-Rose's face lit up with joy and I was happy to see her as was Emmett.

We spent the next few years being a happy little family. Emmett became a surgeon and I was a stay-at-home-mom. I spent my days taking Emma-Rose to play dates and to gymnastics. She became very close to Jasper and Alice's twins and Hannah. The four of them were inseparable and it only got worse as they got older. Though when they started school Jackson, Alice and Jasper's son, went his own way and started making friends that were boys. Morgan, Hannah, and Emma-Rose were like sisters and Jackson was like their big brother. Life was as perfect as it could be. I had a handsome husband, a beautiful daughter, and a loving family. Everything was perfect.

* * *

**Ok so this is the end of this story. I know it's short and I'm sorry for that but I sort of had a writer's block. Good news for you the readers though…… I have decided to write a sequel!!!!!! I got many reviews and all of them requested a sequel. I will post on this story when the first chapter is up. I hope you will all read the new story. Now I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. I loved reading all of the reviews and I loved all of the conversations I had with you the readers. I hope that this continues with the next story. Thank you all for your loyalty. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok so the sequel is up and ready to be read!!!!! I really hope that everyone goes and reads it and loves it!!!!! Can't wait to see what you all think. Also there was someone named Janice who told me that this story was boring and sexist. If you don't mind can you explain to me why you think this story was boring and sexist. **

**lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


End file.
